American History
by N. Halifax
Summary: Olivia takes a history class and quickly finds herself in a situation she never thought she would be in. Having a huge crush on her teacher. She cant date him but she doesnt mind showing up to class to be around him. LAST CH IS UP!
1. The First Class

"You began that class tonight?" Elliot asked as he put on his jacket. It was 8 o'clock and they were getting ready to go home.

"Yea" Olivia answered putting on her own jacket. "It's American history"

"How come you choose that?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"I was always interested in that so thought I take it up" Olivia answered as they started walking down the hall.

"That's great and everything but how will you find the time?" Elliot asked smirking as they stepped on the elevator.

"I'll go when I have time, plus I need something to keep my mind off of work," Olivia answered with a small shrug as they stepped off the elevator.

"Well have fun learning about dead old guys who changed the world and other stuff," Elliot teased as they walked to there cars.

Olivia just laughed "Well its American history not world history, partner"

"Whatever, good luck and have fun," Elliot said smirking as he pulled out his car keys.

"Thanks" Olivia said with a small nod as she opened her car door.

"Hey liv?" Elliot called from his car.

"Yea?" Olivia called back.

"If you want an extension on your homework just show the teacher your badge and I'm sure you'll get it" Elliot called back not being able to resist not messing with her.

"Funny" Olivia called back smiling. Elliot laughed hysterically and got in his car and took off. Olivia rolled her eyes and got in her own car and took off as well.

She got at her home around 8:30. She took a shower and got ready to go to her class that started at 9. She grabbed a notebook and pen and headed to the college where her class was.

She walked on at 8:55 and was extremely nervous. Most of the people were younger then her and talking to each other obviously knowing each other from other classes in the college. She sat down quietly and waited for the teacher to show up, which she was hoping was nice cause she wasn't going to spend her nights learning about something she loved from a mean teacher.

She said there quietly and waited. She saw a man walk in looking about her age and sat down by her. She smirked a little thinking that he was extremely cute. He was wearing faded jeans that hugged around which Olivia thought was the nicest ass she ever saw. A The Ramones t-shirt that pressed against his body which Olivia could quickly tell he had nice abs and muscles under it.

"Hi" The man said smiling. Olivia quickly realized she was still looking at him.

"Hi" Olivia said with a small smile and played with her pen nervously.

"Nervous?" The man asked.

"Sort of, my first day" Olivia answered smiling.

"You don't say, well the teacher is horrible, I mean I don't mean to give you the bad impression of the guy but he is really mean," The man said almost whispering.

"Well thanks," Olivia said smirking a little.

"Name is Michael by the way, call me Mike everyone does" The man said with a charming smile putting his hand out.

Olivia smiled "Olivia" She said smiling shaking his hand.

"Be nice to the teacher will you?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure" Olivia said sort of confused.

"Promise?"

"Um…yea" Olivia said even more confused now.

"Good." He said looking at his Swiss army watch. "Well time for class to start" Michael said getting up from the seat and going in front of the class. Olivia almost started laughing realizing he was the teacher.

"Hi my beautiful boys and girls" Michael said smiling as he sat on his desk and looked at the class. The whole class got quiet.

"Nice shirt Mike" A kid from the back yelled out.

"Your mom liked it also," Mike said smiling. The kids started laughing. Olivia just smiled not wanting to believe she was starting to have a crush on her teacher. Of all the people she found her teacher to find attractive.

"All right guys, like you heard from my other students I'm extremely sexy so don't try to hit on me cause it wont get you a better grade" Mike teased as he picked up a piece of paper from the desk. The kids just laughed, including Olivia.

"We have a new person in the class, everyone meet Olivia Benson" Mike said pointing to Olivia as he read her name on his paper. Everyone turned to look at her. Olivia smiled and waved slightly. "Be nice to her or I will fail you" Mike warned as he got off his desk.

"Someone please tell Olivia the rule about answering my questions in the class" Mike said looking at all the 20 year olds that filled the class.

One kid raised his hand. Mike pointed to him "You have to name a song by The Ramones, AC/DC, Guns and Roses or any of those crappy bands that Mike likes" The kid answered. Olivia raised an eyebrow at the weird way to answer a question.

"Hey Alex you offend my bands again I'm going to hurt you" Mike teased smiling pointing to the guy that answered "I need to get you kids off that crazy rap that is completely useless and not real music since its only mumbling with a small beat in the background" Mike said looking at all the kids. Next thing he knew about 20 paper balls were flying his way. Olivia just laughed thinking how cute it was that he interacted with the kids.

"You done?" Mike asked grinning holding out his arms. About ten more paper balls came hitting him. "Done?" he asked. All the kids laughed and settled down.

"Good. Now for the civil war that had our politicians go crazy" Mike said loudly as he jumped on his desk and opened a book. The kids groaned and opened their books. Olivia just looked around realizing she didn't have the book.

Mike saw her looking around and looking extremely nervous. He jumped off his desk and walked over to her. He gently placed his own book in front of her and walked away to his desk. Olivia just smiled and opened the book to the right page.

About half way through the class she heard her two girls behind her whispering.

"Personally I took this class cause of the teacher" One girl whispered.

"Same here, I mean he has to be the hottest teacher on campus. Too bad it's against the rules to date the students cause I sure as hell wouldn't mind him taking off that shirt," The other girl whispered back. Olivia smirked thinking the same thing.

"Its so sexy that he lets his students call him by his first name, makes him human" The girl whispered. Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "What page are we on?" The girl whispered.

"Ladies in the back" Mike interrupted. Olivia quickly turned around. The two girls got quiet and looked up. "Anything you want to share?" Mike asked looking at the three. Neither said anything.

"Olivia?" Mike asked looking at her. Olivia said nothing "Kelly?" The girl said nothing. "Jenny?" The other girl said nothing. The whole room looked at them. Olivia wanted to smack herself for even turning around since now she could feel her face blushing.

"Olivia what was the last thing I said?" Mike asked looking at her.

"Um…you said…"

"Song?" Mike interrupted smirking.

Olivia smiled and quickly thought of the song she loved from The Ramones since that was her favorite band "Rock & Roll High school"

"My favorite song by the way. Now answer" Mike said smiling.

Olivia smiled thinking that had to be the nicest smile ever "You were talking about the civil war" She said even though she new it was crappy answer. The kids just laughed.

Mike let out a deep breath "Are you trouble Olivia?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Olivia answered smirking a little feeling her face blush. "You were talking about the civil war so it's not like I'm lying"

Mike just looked at her for a couple of seconds "You're not lying but what do you know about the civil war?"

"Sheena is a punk rocker" Olivia said another song from The Ramones. Mike smiled with a small nod "It was a war" Olivia teased knowing she just had to mess with him since she found him extremely cute. The kids laughed again.

Mike shook his head with a small smirk "Class clown alert" The kids laughed again. "Someone please tell me what you learn from me before I get fired"

One boy raised his hand. Mike nodded at him "Um…Rock & Roll radio?" Mike nodded "The civil war was about slavery"

"That's crap," Olivia mumbled not even realizing she said it rather loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"Care to share?" Mike asked as he sat on his desk.

"Um…I'm just saying that slavery was a cover up reason," Olivia answered.

"That was the only reason," The boy snapped back.

"That's because your brainwashed and you believe that crap. It was about power," Olivia argued.

"Good point. I would let the debate go on but we are running out of time and I'm scared Olivia might hurt Andy. Homework is to write a paragraph about what you think the civil war was about" Mike interrupted. The kids nodded and got up and headed out the door. "Olivia can I see you for a second" Mike called over the noise looking at her.

Olivia looked up and grabbed her notebook and walked over to him. "I'm sorry about the earlier remark about what you were talking about" She said as she placed the book he gave her on his desk. She smelled his cologne and totally got turned on since it was her favorite men's cologne.

"What job do you have?" Mike asked as he sat down on the desk.

"Um…I'm a detective for the NYPD" Olivia answered nervously.

Mike quickly looked surprised and impressed at the same time "Really?"

"Yea. SVU"

"Oh, well that's pretty impressive."

"Thanks" Olivia said with a small shrug.

"Look it's your first class and I don't want you to think I'm mean but I would appreciate it if you didn't make me look like an idiot in front of my class just like you wouldn't want a witness to make an idiot out of you well your on the job" Mike said with a small smile.

"Sorry" Olivia apologized sincerely.

"It's ok, have a good night," He said as he got off the table and gathered some papers.

"I never got your last name"

"Peterson" He answered looking up "But don't call me Mr. Peterson cause it reminds me of my father"

Olivia chuckled "Michael it is" she said smiling.

"You got it, goodnight," He said smiling as he grabbed some papers and headed out the door. "You coming?" he called out holding the door open. Olivia smirked and walked out of the room. Mike closed the door. They walked silently down the hall until they got to the parking lot.

"Goodnight Michael" Olivia said smiling as she walked to her car.

"Goodnight Olivia" Mike said smiling as he got on a motorcycle. Olivia unlocked her car door and saw him on his motorcycle, which she found extremely sexy. He waved and rode off. Olivia waved and got in her car.

She let out a deep breath hating herself that she was attracted to her teacher. He was sexy, smart, cute, funny and he was a gentelmen and was nice to kids, he was just too perfect and she couldnt have him. Even more hating it that she wasn't allowed to date him since she was the student and he was her teacher. Why the hell did she need to get a sexy teacher?


	2. Formal Parties Could Be Fun

Couple of months later…

"Bye my little scholar" John teased waving at Olivia as he went out of the squad room. Olivia smiled and waved. It was 7 at night and they just finished up their case.

Elliot came out of the bathroom and suddenly stopped noticing the squad room was empty except for Olivia. Olivia looked up and started laughing at the confused look from her partner.

"They went home," Olivia explained grinning.

"How long was I in there?" Elliot asked shaking his head at how quickly everyone went home. Olivia just smiled and looked back to her papers. "Hey liv?"

"Yea?" Olivia asked looking up from her papers.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked knowing this certain case hit too close to home for her.

"I'm fine," Olivia answered knowing what he meant since she could recognize the concern in her friends voice.

"I know that this case was sort of like your relationship with your mother so in case you need to talk…"

"I know El, I'm fine, really" Olivia interrupted with a small smile of appreciation. Elliot just nodded. "I don't have classes tonight so I'm going to go home and enjoy a nice bubble bath" Olivia said smiling as she got off her chair and put her gun in her locker

"Your such a girl" Elliot teased as he put his gun in his locker as well.

"I'm a girl with a gun and who can kick your ass so watch it" Olivia teased as they walked to the elevators. Elliot just laughed.

They walked to their cars and went their separate ways.

"Goodnight liv" Elliot called out as he went in his car.

"Goodnight" Olivia called back and got in her car and drove off. Elliot drove off after her as well.

Olivia knew she had to do something she hasn't done for a while. Visit her mother's grave. This case was just too much like her life.

She got to the cemetery around 8. It was pretty dark which made it creepy and she didn't have her gun with her so she convinced herself that no dead people were going to get her tonight. She chuckled at her weird way of calming herself down but that only made her get freaked out since it was completely silent.

She walked down the rows and finally found 'Serena Benson' as she was about to sit and just look at the tombstone like she always did she saw someone else sitting at another tombstone a little further from her.

She didn't know how much she liked it that someone was there and she was all alone and it was dark. She shrugged it off and just sat down in the grass.

She couldn't help but take peeks at the person at the other tombstone cause the figure looked so familiar. The detective in her took over and she almost felt like going up to the person and seeing who it was.

"Your such a weirdo Olivia" She mumbled to herself and looked at her mother's name etched into the stone.

"Yes you are" She heard the person by the tombstone say out loud she jumped a little getting freaked out "It's not the grave talking its Mike, over here livvy" she heard him. She knew that livvy was his nickname for her after she teased him and called him Mikey.

She looked up and saw Mike waving by the tombstone he was sitting by.

"Oh hi" Olivia called out waving "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a date" Mike answered sarcastically "I'm visiting my grandma's grave. You?"

"My mom's" Olivia called back

"Sorry about that" Mike called back

"You too" Olivia called back.

"Is it just me or is it weird that we are talking so loudly in a cemetery" Mike called back smirking. Olivia smiled and nodded. Mike got off the grass and walked over to her. He was wearing a leather jacket with blue jeans that hugged around Olivia's favorite part of his body. His butt. He was wearing a black dress shirt with baby blue lines going horizontally and it wasn't tucked in.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked standing by her.

"No, I could use the company." Olivia said with a small smile. Mike smiled and sat down by her in the grass.

"How did it happen?" Mike asked pointing to her mom's tombstone.

"Accident. Your grandma?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"Stroke" Mike answered.

Olivia just nodded. "You always visit her grave?"

"Only when I need to go to my families house since she was my favorite relative" He answered with a small shrug.

"What about your parents?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"I'm a disappointment to them," Mike answered smirking a little "My father is the Assistant Director for the FBI, my mom owns a high price company, my oldest brother is a fed and my other brother is a fireman."

"And you're a teacher" Olivia said nodding realizing why he would be a disappointment.

"My grandma was the only one that told me to do what I want and not follow what my father wanted me to be"

"That's nice of her," Olivia said with a small smile. Mike smiled and nodded.

"Your mom?" Mike asked looking over at her.

"Bad case at work so I thought I come here" Olivia answered with a small shrug

"You two were close?"

"Not really, but the case hit close to home and I haven't visited her grave in a long time" Olivia answered still looking at her mother's name in the stone.

"What about your dad?"

Olivia shrugged a little "Never met him"

Mike just nodded not wanting to push her anymore "You want to go to a very formal party with me Livvy?"

Olivia just chuckled "Formal? I'm wearing jeans and a button up shirt"

"So? I'm not going to fit in either with my leather jacket and my shirt not tucked in. It's my mother's party that she is throwing for some of her rich spoiled colleagues who smell like smoke, join me in crashing the party" Mike said with a extremely cute smile.

"I don't know" Olivia said shaking her head.

"C'mon it'll be fun, you can be the person my parents approve of and wish you were their kid since you're a cop and I can be the person my parents disapprove of and call me a coward for being a teacher" Mike said grinning as he got off the ground "I'll give you a good grade on your essay" he said smirking holding out his hand to her.

"You bribing me?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Maybe" Mike whispered still holding out his hand "Please Livvy?" He whined playfully. Olivia laughed and took his hand and pulled herself up.

"I thought teachers and students shouldn't see each other outside of class" She teased smiling.

"Well maybe you know my parents for some odd reason, maybe I saw you there and by accident started talking to you. It could happen" Mike said smirking.

"It could"

"Will it happen?"

"I have nothing else to do tonight so ok," Olivia said nodding.

"Ok then" Mike said as he turned around to walk away from the cemetery "You want to ride with me or follow me with your car?" He asked as she walked with him.

"I don't know" Olivia said shrugging even though she wouldn't mind sitting behind him on his motorcycle and being close to his muscular body.

"It's up to you" Mike said as they walked into the parking lot.

"I never been on a motorcycle so ok I guess" Olivia said smiling looking at his black Ducati.

"You have never been on it? What kind of cop are you?" Mike teased as he pulled out the keys

"Shut up. This thing looks expense did your mommy buy it for you?" Olivia teased smiling looking at the shiny sports motorcycle.

"Yes she did" Mike answered in a baby voice that made him sound adorable. Olivia just laughed. "C'mon sit and stop investigating"

Olivia smiled and sat down on the bike. Mike took off his leather jacket and put it over her "It gets very windy on this thing"

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling smelling his cologne that was on it. Mike sat in front of her and turned on the bike.

"Hold on detective" Mike warned as he grabbed the clutch. Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach and could immediately feel his rock hard stomach. She rested her palms over his shirt and could feel were his abs were, which made her smile a little immediately getting turned on.

Mike took off and gave the bike speed. Olivia held on tighter being surprised by the speed.

"Scared?" Mike called over the noise as he dodged traffic.

"Never" Olivia called back smiling "C'mon Mikey where is the adrenaline rush" She teased and moved closer to him pressing her body against his more.

Mike smiled and did a wheelie, which made Olivia scream and hold on to him more.

"Scared now detective Benson?" Mike called smiling completely getting turned on by her perfume and her body pressed up against his.

"Screw you" Olivia called back smiling. Mike just laughed as he stopped at a red light.

"It's ok, I wont let my students fall off my bike" Mike said smiling touching her hand on his stomach. Olivia just smiled feeling his touch and rested her head on his back, which made him smile.

They rode for a while longer until they got to upstate New York and they pulled into a parking lot in front of a huge expensive looking house.

"Get off Livvy my dear" Mike said smiling turning off the bike. Olivia smiled and looked at the huge house.

"This is your house?" Olivia asked as her mouth dropped. There was a huge fountain in front of the house and the house looked like it could cost millions of dollars.

"Grew up in it but I live in a apartment in Brooklyn cause I really don't like the whole rich people scene" Mike answered as he got off the bike.

"So you're not a rich spoiled brat?" Olivia asked smirking as she got off the bike.

"Hell no" Mike answered grinning.

"Good" Olivia said nodding handing him his leather jacket.

"Just to warn you these people are all formal and if you say something modern or if you say a curse word they will look at you like your out of your mind" Mike warned as they walked to the huge house.

Olivia looked at him for a second "You say like you had an encounter with that before" She teased with a small smile "Michael Peterson are you the trouble in the family?"

"I'm proud to say that I am the one that made my mother appalled" Mike answered in a fake British accent. Olivia just laughed.

"Oh god your not going to set anything on fire will you?" Olivia teased smiling as they stopped in front of the door.

"You're my partner in crime tonight" Mike said smiling proudly "Irony is that you're a cop" He added and started laughing.

"Dork" Olivia said under her breath looking at him.

"I'm a sexy dork excuse me very much" Mike corrected smiling widely. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. Mike rang the doorbell.

After a couple of seconds a women answered the door dressed in a gray outfit obviously being the maid.

"Hello Mr. Peterson" The woman said smiling as she saw Mike.

"We talked about this Estelle its Mike, c'mon I'm not my father" Mike whined rolling his eyes.

"Can I take your jacket sir?" Estelle asked with a small smile.

"No you may not, I can put it in a closet myself I am a gentlemen but thank you" Mike answered smiling as he took off his leather jacket and opened a closet and put it in there. "Hey Livvy look at this" Mike said smiling. Olivia turned around to look at the closet. "Funny how my jacket is the only good one under 500 dollars"

Olivia smiled looking at all the trench coats and expensive fur coats inside. "Congrats Mikey"

"Thank you" Mike said smiling proudly as he closed the closet.

"Michael I was hoping you would show up" A woman behind them said. She was dressed in a beige gown and had a lot of expensive jewelry on.

"Hi mom" Mike said smirking as he gave her a hug.

"I told you it would be formal, why aren't in a tux?" The woman asked looking at his jeans and dress shirt.

"I thought this was formal enough, mom this is my friend Olivia Benson, Olivia this is my mom, Emma" Mike introduced pointing to each woman.

"Are you a teacher also?" The woman asked.

Olivia smiled and looked at Mike not sure if she should lie so he wouldn't look bad. Mike just smiled seeing that she was trying to spare him "Olivia is a detective, she works with murders and rapes, she carries a gun and badge around and yes mother she could probably kick my ass" Mike answered with a huge grin. Olivia quickly suppressed her laughter.

His mother just shot him a look "Well nice to meet you Olivia." Emma said smiling at her obviously liking her already.

"You too" Olivia said smiling politely.

"Excuse me I have guests to attend" Emma said and walked away.

"That was priceless" Mike said laughing.

"Why do you do that?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Tell the truth? I don't know it's just the nice person in me," Mike answered grinning.

"No, make yourself look bad?"

"I don't care what they think, plus you probably could kick my ass if your tried, cause I really think you have some rage under that sweet heart of yours"

Olivia smiled and blushed "Are you flirting with me?"

"Of course not that would be completely out of line since you're my student. I'm just simply stating the obvious" Mike answered smiling. Olivia just blushed even more.

"Michael how are you?" A tall man said approaching them. He was wearing a fancy tux and hair was nicely combed compared to Mike's hair that was spiked up in the front.

"Kill me now, kill me now" Mike whispered threw a smile. Olivia just smiled.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The man asked looking at Olivia.

"No sir, she's just a friend," Mike answered as he shook hands with the man "Dad this is Olivia Benson, Olivia this is my father, Richard" Mike introduced.

"Nice to meet you Olivia" Richard said smiling putting his hand out.

Olivia smiled politely and shook his hand "You too"

"Emma tells me that you are a cop"

"Yes dad, she is" Mike said annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Well if you don't have a problem with a woman who has more authority then you then ok" Richard said glaring at Mike. Olivia just looked back and forth at the two men.

"No I don't, a girl with a gun, what's not to love" Mike said a huge grin looking at his father.

"Michael you could have been somebody not a teacher, for gods sake you have brains and the strength, you were in the navy Michael"

"Dad not now" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Well Olivia good luck with my coward of a son" Richard said giving a look to Mike and walked away.

"Thank you father, I love you too" Mike called out playfully after his father and then turned to Olivia "See why I don't like rich people?"

"They are mean to you" Olivia said shaking her head.

"That's because of you and your career, if I walked in with a girl who was another teacher they wouldn't say anything" Mike said smiling. "C'mon lets get something to drink and you can make me look bad in front of my brothers," He said pointing to a room.

Olivia followed him "I could have lied you know?"

"And have them be nice to me, why in the world would I do that?" Mike said smiling as they went by the table full of drinks. Olivia just laughed. "What do you want? Something expensive or something for normal people like a beer?"

"Beer sounds good" Olivia answered.

"I'm going to give you a glass so they don't say your not being proper" Mike said as he poured beer into a glass "I'm going to take a bottle so I can piss them off" He smirked as gave her a glass and sipped beer from bottle. Olivia just smiled and took a sip of beer.

Two men came walking over to them. Both looked a lot like Mike and were dressed in expensive tuxes and their hair was combed nicely.

"Hey look its the teacher" One teased looking at Mike.

"The history teacher, how cute" The other added. Mike just rolled his eyes and turned to look at them.

"Hi guys, you fight any fire lately or get beat up by a national criminal?" Mike asked looking at two. Olivia quickly realized it was his brothers.

"So we hear that your friend has more balls then you" One said smiling.

"More then you two" Mike answered grinning. "Guys this is Olivia Benson, Olivia these are my brothers, Dick junior the fireman and Eric the fed"

"Name is Rick get it right squirt" Dick said looking at him.

"Oh sorry I was talking about your personality, _Dick_" Mike provoked. Olivia suppressed her laughter.

"Screw you" Rick said rolling his eyes.

"Excuse us gentlemen" Mike said leading Olivia by them "Don't get your nice tuxes messed up" he teased and on purpose fixed each of there bow ties and walked away with Olivia and led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked looking around the nice house.

"My room" Mike answered as he reached a door "I wonder what they turned it in to" He opened the door to the room. The room was filled with sports posters and sports equipment "Damn it looks the same"

"Nice room Mikey" Olivia teased walking in.

"Thank you Livvy" Mike teased as he closed the door behind him. Olivia looked around the room and looked at pictures. She saw a picture of him in the Navy with his shirt off. She smiled seeing he had an amazing body even then.

"I feel like I'm breaking some kind of rule," He said smirking as he sat on his bed.

Olivia turned around to look at him and smiled "I think you're breaking a lot of rules"

"Why cause I'm in a room alone with a student?" Mike asked grinning.

"Yes" Olivia answered smiling as she sat by him.

"You want to walk in the woods?" Mike asked grinning.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"The woods. You know that thing with trees and nature. We have woods behind the house, you want to take a walk with me there?" Mike asked putting his beer bottle down on the nightstand.

"Sure" Olivia answered putting her glass down by his.

Mike got up and opened the door "C'mon my friend" Olivia got up and followed him down the stairs. Mike grabbed his jacket from the closet and went out the door. Olivia followed.

"May I?" Mike asked showing that he was about to put his jacket over her. Olivia smirked and nodded. He gently put his jacket over her shoulders. She put it on and it was big for her and her hands weren't even visible any more.

They walked behind the house and slowly approached the woods.

"How does this not creep you out?" Olivia whispered moving closer to him.

"Why are you whispering your weirdo?" Mike whispered grinning. Olivia just smiled.

"May I?" She asked slowly wrapping her arm around his. Mike just smiled as they kept walking through the woods.

"You like nature?"

"Your such a weirdo" Olivia teased smirking. He just laughed. "Yea I like nature"

"Does the dark creep you out?"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Not all the time"

"You're a cop c'mon toughen up" Mike whispered as they walked.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled smiling.

"Can I kiss you?" Mike asked.

"You are weird" Olivia teased smiling.

"Is that a no?" Mike whispered.

"What? Are you serious?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at him as they kept walking.

"Only if you say yes, if you say no then no I'm not serious." Mike answered grinning.

"If it's a good kiss then yes your allowed to kiss me, if it's bad then no"

"Are you allowing me to kiss you?" Mike asked smirking.

"I would be offended if you didn't" Olivia teased smiling. Mike smiled and put his hands on her waist and pushed her up against a tree and met his lips with hers and gently kissed her. Olivia completely melted feeling the warmth of his tongue against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They stood there what seemed like a good five minutes just making out in the woods.

"Oh my god" Olivia mumbled with her eyes closed as he started kissing her neck. "Oh my god Mike"

"I'll take that as a good kiss" Mike whispered gently kissing her cheek. Olivia smiled and bit her lip and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. His body pressed up against hers and her body against the tree. He gently started kissing her again on the lips.

Olivia wrapped her leg around him and moved as closely as she could to him being completely turned on by his gentle lips. He gently picked her up and moved closer so it was easier for her to stand. She wrapped her other leg around him and kept kissing him. She slowly grabbed his belt buckle and started undoing it.

Mike broke the kiss "In the woods?" He whispered

"Problem?" Olivia whispered smiling playfully as she undid his zipper. Only the light of the moon on them.

"No not at all" Mike whispered slowly bringing his hands to her belt buckled and running his hands over her middle part gently. Olivia moaned and leaned her neck back on the tree and closed her eyes. Mike started kissing her neck again.

"Put it on the ground" Olivia whispered taking off his leather jacket. Mike stopped kissing her.

"This is a 200 dollar jacket," He whispered taking his jacket.

"And this is a one time offer" Olivia whispered smiling.

"I never said I wasn't going to do it, I'm just saying that its expensive." He whispered smiling as he threw the jacket on the ground.

Olivia smiled and grabbed his butt that she was waiting forever to touch since it was perfectly round and she was sure it was made out of steel.

Mike jumped up a little and then pushed her against the tree and kissed her again. Olivia kissed him as they slowly fell on the ground and on to the jacket. Olivia sat on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt not being able to wait to touch his body.

"In the woods, well I don't know about you but this is a first for me" Mike whispered placing his hands on her waist that he was waiting forever to touch.

"First time here also, of all the places I never thought I would do it in the woods" Olivia whispered as she got the last button undone and just looked at his body. He had what seemed like an eight pack. He had a lightly tanned body and had nice pecks that turned her on even more. She just ran her hands over his body and smiled.

"Or with me" Mike whispered pulling her closer as he ran his hands up her shirt slowly and explored her body. He gently cupped her breast over her shirt and then moved his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Olivia smiled and pulled his boxers down and pulled out his penis. Her mouth dropped when she estimated that it had to be about 8 or 9 inches.

"Yea I know" Mike said smiling seeing her surprised and impressed expression.

Olivia just smiled and moved down his body and slowly took him into her mouth. Not caring that they were in the woods only caring about pleasuring her lover at this moment. Mike let out a loud moan and quickly covered his mouth. Olivia slowly stroked him. Mike quickly gripped whatever was by him so he wouldn't moan loudly. He held his jacket in a complete fist. Slowly twisting the leather with every stroke she took.

"Stop Olivia…" he panted "Or I wont be able to…" He whispered almost tearing his jacket into pieces how much pleasure he was getting. Olivia slightly smiled and took him out of her mouth and kissed his muscular body.

"Hey Michael?" Olivia whispered as she lay on top of him and kissed his neck softly.

"Yea?" He whispered gently putting his hand on her butt and slowly messaging it.

"You have a condom?" She whispered kissing his cheek. Mike just nodded and removed his hand from her butt and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled it out. She playfully snatched it from him. He just smiled as she opened the small package and gently placed it over his already formed erection.

"Ready?" She whispered moving closer to his body. He smiled and nodded as he gently slid off her panties. Olivia smiled and slowly let him come inside of her. Both of them let out a small moan and interlaced their fingers with each other's.

She slowly started moving to pleasure him. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and gently turned around so she was lying on the ground as he trusted to give her more pleasure. She just smiled and grabbed the back of his neck and held it as he moved for her.

After what seemed like half an hour they both reached their orgasm. Mike turned around so she could lye on top of him. She lay on top of him and breathed hard.

"That was amazing," He whispered holding her and breathing hard.

"Wow, that was incredible" She whispered smiling and lightly kissed his neck.

"Maybe we should get out of the woods," He whispered grinning.

"I can't believe I had sex with my teacher in the woods" she said smirking as she got off of him and zipped up her jeans.

"Hey Olivia?" Mike asked still lying on his jacket and looking up at her as she hooked up her bra.

"Yea?"

"You know we can't tell anyone about this, because if we do I'll get fired"

"I know, c'mon take me home" Olivia said smiling putting her hand out toward him. He smiled and took her hand and got up.

"My poor jacket" Mike whined playfully looking at his jacket on the ground as he zipped up his jeans. Olivia smiled and picked it up for him.

"Not that dirty." She said smirking looking at the dust his leather jacket had on it. He smiled and buttoned up his shirt. "Do you know how we get out of here?"

"I thought you knew," He said with wide eyes looking at her.

"What?" She asked in a louder voice.

"Just kidding," He said with a big grin as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her the way they came.

"That's mean," She said smiling and slapped his butt. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they walked. He took the jacket so she wouldn't have to carry it.

They reached the house in a couple of minutes of walking.

"Aren't you going to say bye to your family?" Olivia asked as he pulled out his keys for his motorcycle.

"They don't even know I'm gone, once they realize it they will call my cell and I can make them feel guilty by saying no one was talking to me so I left" Mike said smiling as he brushed his leather jacket and put it over her. Olivia put it on and sat on his bike. He sat on the bike in front of her.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach as he turned the bike on and took off.

They reached her car in the parking lot of the cemetery around 10 at night.

"So I want that homework on my desk on time" Mike teased as he turned off his bike and got off.

Olivia laughed as she got off and took off his jacket "Thank you for the jacket"

"Your welcome" He said as he took it and put it on. Olivia smiled seeing that he looked extremely sexy in it. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"I would be offended if you didn't," She teased smiling as they walked to her car together.

"Thank you for agreeing to keep this a secret" Mike said as they walked.

"Not a problem. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Are we dating or just having sex secretly?" Olivia asked as she came to her door.

"Up to you. But personally I would like to date you Olivia Benson only if you let me"

"Then we are dating secretly Michael Peterson" Olivia said smiling as she unlocked her door and opened it.

"Goodnight Olivia Benson" He whispered giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Michael Peterson" She whispered giving him a small kiss on the cheek and got in her car. Mike smiled and waved as he went to his bike.

He sat on his bike and pointed to the exit signaling for her to go first. Olivia smiled and pointed to the exit as well. Mike shook his head and pointed to it again.

Olivia smiled and opened her window. "Are you going to go or what?"

"I'm a gentlemen ladies first" He called back.

"Fine you stubborn ass" Olivia teased smiling as she put her car in drive. Mike just laughed as he turned on his bike. Olivia waved as she pulled out of the parking lot. Mike just waved back and followed out. Both went in different directions.

Olivia smiled and headed home. She looked at her rear view mirror and looked at herself and just groaned. "He's my teacher," She groaned to herself. She stopped at a red light and let out a deep breath. She finally met an awesome guy and she had to keep it a secret. Why did he have to be her teacher? She smiled and just thought _he could be a teacher in the reproductive system cause he sure as hell was good tonight. _


	3. Sneaky

Couple of months later…

Olivia turned over and looked at her clock. 7:20 "Oh no, I'm late" She mumbled to herself. Mike was sleeping next to her and woke up as well.

He looked at his watch and quickly jumped out of bed "I'm late for a conference," He explained as he grabbed his jeans from the floor and quickly pulled them on.

Olivia got out of bed and pulled on her own jeans quickly.

"You going to that two day trip to Boston?" Mike asked as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"I think I could probably get the time off but I'm not making any promises," Olivia answered pulling on her sweater.

"Ok, call me later, bye" He said giving her a kiss and rushed out of the door. He stopped and came back and gave her another kiss and left her apartment. Olivia just smiled and grabbed her gun and badge and went out of the apartment.

She arrived at work around 8.

"Your late" Elliot said not even looking up from his paper work.

"Well good morning to you too" Olivia teased as she went to get coffee. "I woke up late"

"I figured. Can I ask you a question?" Elliot asked getting up and walking over to her.

"You just did"

"Ha ha, seriously"

"Go ahead" Olivia answered as she stirred her coffee.

"Are you seeing someone? Cause you have been very happy these couple of months" Elliot asked in a low voice.

Olivia just looked at him. Not wanting to lie to her friend but not wanting to risk her boyfriend's job. She didn't want to deny her relationship with Mike but she had to. "No, I'm not seeing anyone"

Elliot just raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, c'mon lets finish that paperwork," Elliot said as he went back to his desk and sat down.

Olivia just put her coffee on her desk "I'll be right back" she went to Cragen's office and went in. "Hey cap can I talk to you for a sec?"

Cragen looked up "Of course"

"I was just wondering if I could have 2 days off cause there is this trip for my class and I really wanted to go"

Cragen just nodded "Sure, we just closed a case it's not a problem"

"Ok, thanks" Olivia said with a small smile and left his office. She sat down at her desk and started doing paperwork.

Mike ran down the hall through the college not even in a suit or tie. He sprinted down the stairs and ran into the conference room still in a pair of faded jeans and a Guns and Roses t-shirt that he wore last night, obviously inappropriate for a meeting.

He breathed hard being out of breath. All the professors turned around to look at him, all were older then him by a good number of years and he was the youngest one in the room. They were in the middle of a conversation and all were dressed in appropriate clothing.

"I'm glad you could join us Mr. Peterson" A man who was at the head of the table said.

"I try" Mike answered as he sat down at an extra seat.

"As I was saying before we got interrupted, the trip to Boston will be chaperoned by Mr. Peterson, Mrs. Collins, Mr. Martin and Mrs. Phelps. Please I don't want another incident like last year," The man continued. As if on cue everyone looked at Mike.

"What? I fell in the pool and the kids fell with me to try and save me, we weren't goofing around" Mike defended trying not to laugh remembering that the kids dared him to jump in the hotel pool with his clothes and he did and then all the kids did the same.

"Male students will be on the third floor under the supervision of Mr. Peterson and Mr. Martin and the female students will be on the second floor under the supervision of Mrs. Collins and Mrs. Phelps. Last time we checked about 80 students are going. This meeting is adjourned." The man finished "Mr. Peterson can I speak to you for a second?"

As all the teachers got up and left the conference room Mike went over to his boss. "Yes sir?"

"I would appreciate it if you're not late and please wear something more appropriate next time" The man said looking at his t-shirt.

"I woke up late and I was a friends house and this was the only thing I had"

"One more thing"

"Yes?"

"You have a student named Olivia Benson is this right?"

Mike gulped and started getting nervous "Yes sir"

"Some teachers have been telling me that you two spend rather a lot of time together"

"Only in class" Mike answered hating to deny his relationship with Olivia.

"They told me they see you two together after class as well," The man said looking at him suspiciously.

"Only when she has a question on the material we reviewed or if she needs help" Mike lied totally caught off guard about the question

"Ok, you may go"

"Thank you" Mike said and quickly went out of the conference room and went to his first class.

It was around 6 in the evening and Mike was packing his stuff for the trip. He heard a knock on his door. "It's open"

Olivia came in and went to his room "Hey you" she said as she gave him a kiss and lay down next to his suitcase.

"How was work?" Mike asked as he grabbed some t-shirts and packed them.

"Mostly paperwork. You?" Olivia asked as she took his hand.

"Mostly homwork" Mike teased smirking as he gave her a kiss on her hand.

Olivia just smiled and kept holding his hand "Good news, I'm coming to the trip with you"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Why don't you go pack we leave tomorrow?" Mike asked looking at her. Olivia smiled and pulled him toward her. Mike fell on the bed and the suitcase. Olivia laughed and pulled him more so he was directly on top of her.

"I wanted to see you," She whispered playfully giving him a kiss on the forehead. Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her body and gave her a kiss on the lips. Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him harder.

After Mike finished packing they were lying on his couch watching a movie. Olivia was lying in front of him and his arm wrapped around her stomach and playfully nibbling on her ear to annoy her.

"Stop" Olivia whined smiling as she playfully slapped his arm. Mike just laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we might be caught"

"What are you talking about?"

He put her hair behind her ears "My boss told me that some teachers have been saying that they have been seeing us together after class a lot"

Olivia turned around to look at him "What did you say?"

"I denied it" Mike answered quietly. Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss. She turned around to look at the movie they were watching and kept his arm around her stomach. Both happy when they were together and not so thrilled about keeping it from the people in their lives.

After the movie ended Mike walked her home.

"Thank you for walking me home" Olivia smiled at her boyfriend as they stood in front of her apartment.

"It was my pleasure" Mike said smiling back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia said with a small grin and gave him a kiss. Mike just smirked and waved in an extremely cute way. Olivia grinned at his cute smile and went inside her building.

She packed all of her clothes that she thought she needed for those two days. She went to bed around 10.

Olivia woke up to her buzzing of her alarm clock. She groaned and hit it sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She smiled knowing the trip was going to be fun since she already made friends in her class and she was going to spend all day with her secret boyfriend.

She arrived at the college around 8 and there were already a lot of people and two tour buses ready to go to Boston.

"Morning liv" One of Olivia's friends said as she approached her with a coffee cup.

"Hey Angie" Olivia greeted back as she took the extra coffee cup and took a sip.

"Mike has got some guys to get the bags so just tell him you're here," Angie informed her.

"Only if I can find him" Olivia said smirking looking around at the small groups of people talking. Even from a trained eye of a detective she could hardly spot him since he didn't wear suites and dressed like the kids in a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"I'll help you" Angie said smiling "Mike!" She screamed loudly which made everyone get quiet and turn around.

Mike was talking to some of his students and writing things down on a notepad and got startled hearing his name screamed out. All of the students pointed at him.

"Angie!" Mike screamed mockingly. Everyone chuckled and got back to talking. Mike smiled and walked over to Olivia and Angie, "How can I assist you ladies?"

"Bags" Angie said pointing to Olivia's trunk.

Mike turned around and spotted some of his students and whistled loudly. They turned around and Mike just pointed to Olivia's trunk. They nodded and got the bags from Olivia's trunk and put them on the bus.

"Told you I'm helpful" Angie said smiling and walked away. Mike and Olivia just smiled rolling their eyes.

"You look hot today by the way" Mike whispered walking past Olivia. Olivia just grinned and slightly blushed.

It was around 9 in the morning when everyone got settled on the bus and they were off for the three-hour drive to Boston.

Most of the kids sat in the back and the teachers up front. The only problem was that Olivia and Mike got put on separate buses according to the last names and the chaperones.

Olivia sat in the back talking to people from her class but wanted to talk to Mike. All of a sudden she felt her phone vibrate a little. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message. She looked at it and smiled seeing it was from Mike. _I want to look at you so bad._

Mike was sitting at the front with the teachers and the teachers kept talking politics, which annoyed him. His phone vibrated a little. He smiled seeing Olivia text him back. _I want to kiss you so bad._

_Your making me get aroused be quiet. _Olivia almost burst out laughing reading that text.

_You better not be flirting with another teacher in that bus. _Mike chuckled a little.

_Don't worry I only date my cop students_. Olivia grinned and blushed a little.

"Hey Liv" Her friend, Andy, said appearing by her seat. Olivia quickly closed her phone so he wasn't able to see the message.

"Hi Andy" Olivia said smiling a little.

Andy sat down on the seat by her. "What you doing?" He asked smiling. Olivia knew Andy had a crush on her, which made it extremely funny when he flirted with her in front of Mike and Mike wasn't able to say anything.

"Texting" Olivia answered with a small smile.

"With who?"

"Boyfriend"

"Oh" Andy looked disappointed "What's his name?"

Olivia looked at him and was caught off guard and said what name came to her first "Elliot"

"Oh, are you and Elliot serious?"

"Somewhat" Olivia answered feeling dumb for thinking of her partners name cause it was sounding weird.

"You have a picture of him?"

Olivia pulled out her wallet to show him just so he would go away. She opened her wallet and saw a picture of her and Mike doing a goofy kiss. She totally forgot she had that picture in the front.

She quickly flipped through it so no one saw and found a picture of her and Elliot at the Christmas party. She showed Andy the picture. She felt her phone vibrate again.

"Good looking guy"

"Thanks" Olivia said smiling a little hoping he would go away so she could text Mike.

Mike was looking at his phone wondering why she didn't text him back yet.

"Michael" One of the teachers interrupted his thought. He looked up. "What do you think of World War II since you're a history teacher?"

"Oh, um, I don't know" Mike answered still looking at his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting"

"With who?"

"Um, girlfriend" Mike answered.

"She has a name?" One of his colleagues asked looking at him intrigued.

Mike looked up "Huh? What happened?" Mike asked on purpose sounding confused cause he was caught off guard by the interest of the teachers. His phone vibrated finally.

"Your girlfriend, what is her name?"

"Which one?" Mike teased smirking and quickly got up and went to another empty seat by the window. He opened his phone and looked at the new text message. _So Andy was flirting again._

Olivia's phone vibrated. She opened her phone. _Can I burrow your gun for a second?_ She burst out laughing and quickly got quiet.

They spent their whole three-hour ride texting each other and making sure no one found out who they were talking to.

They finally got to a hotel in Boston. Everyone got out and stretched.

"Dudes got the third floor and ladies got the second," Mike yelled out as a teacher passed him a clip pad filled with the student's names and their rooms. Mike started yelling out the rooms that kids got assigned and their roommates.

Olivia grabbed her bag from underneath the bus and put it over her shoulder and waited with a bunch of other girls for her room. Being extremely excited to visit all the museums since she hardly ever got the time and she loved learning about history.

"He is such a cutie" One girl whispered looking at Mike call out names.

"I wish all of our teachers were that cute" The other girl whispered. Olivia just smirked proudly.

"…Kimberly Moore, room 215 with Olivia Benson" Mike called out. Olivia and Kimberly got their bags and checked in with another teacher and got their key before going up to their room.

"I call the bed by the door" Kimberly said coming into the room and flopping down on the bed. Olivia nodded and flopped down on the other bed.

They lay there for a couple of minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Olivia got up and went to the door.

"We want you down in the lobby in five minutes we are heading to the JFK Presidential Library." Ms. Phelps informed them. Olivia nodded and closed the door.

Kimberly and her got ready and went down to the lobby of the hotel. The teachers checked that everyone was there and they were off for their first museum.

They arrived at the museum 10 minutes later where a tour guide met them.

Olivia stayed in the back of the group and Mike quickly joined her like they agreed.

The tour guide walked and talked "In our three theaters, period settings, and 25 dramatic multimedia exhibits, you will enter the recreated world of the Kennedy Presidency for a 'first-hand' experience of John F. Kennedy's life, legacy, and leadership."

"And booty calls" Mike added teasingly. All of the teachers shot him a look and the kids started laughing "What? He was a good-looking guy. C'mon even Clinton had a booty call here and there," Mike said smiling. The kids laughed again and kept walking.

"Weirdo" Olivia teased under her breath smirking. Mike just smiled and walked with her.

"You owe me money for all those text messages," Mike whispered grinning as they kept behind the group.

"You started it"

"You encouraged me and you know that isn't a good idea," Mike whispered back. Olivia just smiled.

After the museum they all went to a diner where everyone got spread out. It was already 5 in the afternoon. Again Mike sat with the teachers and Olivia sat with the students.

The kids kept making jokes and bets and became very loud.

"Mike!" Andy yelled out across the diner.

"Andy!" Mike yelled back.

"Five bucks you can't empty a whole Sprite faster then Johnny"

"Make it 20" Mike yelled back as he took a bite of his sandwich. Olivia just smiled sitting next to Johnny.

The kids looked around and quickly made 20 dollars with their money. "We got twenty" Andy yelled out holding the money in his hand.

Mike laughed and got off his chair carrying his sandwich in one hand and taking bites as he walked over to the kids. Other kids that were at another table quickly jumped up and ran over to see the event.

Andy placed two huge Sprite glasses in front of Mike and Johnny.

"Add ten more and I'll do it with my mouth full" Mike mumbled with his mouth full from his sandwich.

"Ten" Olivia said putting up ten dollars knowing Mike was going to give it back even if she refused. Mike just smiled.

"Ready, set, GO!" Andy screamed. All the kids got even louder and cheered on.

Johnny started chugging his Sprite. Mike took his drink and coolly opened the door by him and poured it on the street.

"I win" Mike mumbled still with his mouth full. Olivia started laughing hysterically realizing how he won.

All the kids got quiet and totally confused and just looked at Mike.

"Andy said that whoever empties their drink faster wins, he never said how we empty it" Mike explained smiling proudly and took the money from Andy's hand. "Nice doing business with you" He walked away and sat down to finish his lunch.

Most of the kids that gave money to Andy for the bet hit him in the back of the head and groaned. Olivia just smiled and returned to her lunch.

It was already nine at night when everyone got settled in to their bedroom. The chaperones went around making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be.

Olivia and Kimberly were lying in bed watching TV not even dressed for bed yet. They heard a knock on the door.

"Were here" Kimberly called back.

"Both?" Ms. Phelps called back.

"Yes" Olivia called back flipping the channel.

Mike finished his round and sneaked to the second floor knowing Kimberly was going to sneak to the third floor to be with her boyfriend so he put her with Olivia on purpose.

Ms. Phelps walked down the hall and Mike quickly stood against the wall so she didn't see him. He peeked and saw her going into her own room. He counted to five knowing what she did every year.

Ms. Phelps quickly opened her door and looked around the hallway only sticking her head out.

"Paranoid freak" Mike whispered to himself. Ms. Phelps went back to her room.

In that second at least three doors opened on the 2nd floor and girls ran up the stairs to be with their boyfriends.

Mike just smiled since he wasn't the one to ruin their fun since he was having fun sneaking around the hotel himself.

When the hallway was all clear he quietly walked to Olivia's room and extremely quietly knocked on her door.

Olivia smiled knowing it was Mike. She got off her bed and went to the door. She opened it quietly "What brings you here Mr. Peterson" Olivia whispered smirking.

Mike smiled and pulled out a white rose from the back of his pocket. Olivia grinned widely and took it.

Mike looked around the hall and playfully pushed Olivia into the room and closed the door behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she walked backwards and kissed him. They stumbled to her bed and fell on it.

"This is so risky its sort of a turn on" Mike whispered smirking kissing her neck.

"I know. You owe me ten dollars," Olivia whispered as she bent her head back to give him more access.

Mike just chuckled "I'll buy you dinner does that count?"

"That works. How did you know Kimberly wasnt going to be here?" Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I knew Kimberly was going to sneak out that's why I put you with her"

"Smooth. Get another student out so you can sleep with your other student" Olivia teased as she put the rose down on the bed.

"You like the rose?" Mike asked as he sat on top of her.

"Yea, very sweet" Olivia answered grinning as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Mike smiled and did the same with her shirt.

Half an hour later both fell back on the bed breathing hard and sweating.

"Amazing" Olivia breathed hard grinning watching his muscular chest that was now sweaty go up and down.

"Magnificent" Mike breathed hard smiling with his arm around her body.

Olivia smirked and snuggled closer to him. Enjoying the presence of her boyfriend and how he made her feel when she was around him.

They lay there and talked for the rest of the night. Not even realizing that it was getting really late. They kept talking and didn't realize that the sun was slowly coming up. It was already seven in the morning.

"How come you didn't follow in your dads footsteps?" Olivia asked resting her head on his chest.

Mike wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair "I thought working with kids is more fun then working with criminals."

"Is it?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Sometimes" Mike answered smirking. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. Mike grinned and returned the kiss.

They heard the key in the door. Both looked at each other and realized Kimberly was sneaking back in.

Mike jumped out of bed and grabbed all his clothes from the floor.

"Bathroom" Olivia whispered grabbing her own clothes and quickly pulling them on. Mike rushed to the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

Kimberly came in with the same clothes as last night and saw Olivia up and dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"Did I wake you up?" Kimberly asked looking at her.

"No, I was just going to take a shower" Olivia said heading to the bathroom.

"Ok, after you its my turn" Kimberly said flopping down on her bed. Olivia nodded and went to the bathroom.

Mike had his jeans on already and was pulling on his t-shirt "What time is it?"

"Seven" Olivia whispered.

"Oh man I was supposed to be in the lobby at six for a meeting" Mike whispered rolling his eyes. "Check if Kimberly is sleeping"

Olivia nodded and quietly opened the door and peeked at her roommate who was already asleep. She closed the door again. "She's sleeping"

"Ok, I got to go" Mike whispered giving her a kiss. Olivia returned the kiss and Mike quietly left the bathroom and left the room.

He started going up the stairs but some of his colleagues were there and heading his way. He ran down the stairs and quickly found himself trapped seeing that a couple of the teachers were heading his other way.

He rolled his eyes knowing that if they saw him on the 2nd floor they were going to figure it out. He was annoyed by them but knew they were smart enough to figure it out that he was sleeping with one of his students.

He looked around and saw a window by him where the fire escape was. He let out a deep breath knowing he was going to have to do it. The teachers were talking as they walked. Mike groaned silently and opened the window and climbed out on to the fire escape.

He quietly closed it again and then realized it was pouring rain outside. His t-shirt and jeans quickly got soaked. "Fucking rules," He mumbled angrily as he went down the fire escape.

He ran to the front entrance of the hotel. He came in completely soaked and water dripping from his hair. He was cranky enough getting soaked at seven in the morning and not getting any sleep. The last thing he needed was a fellow teacher to deal with.

"Michael?"

Mike turned around and was face to face with his boss. "Hi"

"Why were you outside?"

"Oh…um…I went to take a walk cause I woke up early and sort of got caught in the rain" Mike answered shoving his hands in his soaked pockets.

"Oh, can I see you for a second?"

"Can I go change first?"

"Trust me you'll have enough time to change after"

Mike looked at him weirdly wondering what he meant by that. He nodded slightly and followed him to a room.

"Sit" His boss ordered pointing to a chair.

Mike got nervous and did what he was told. There was a T.V. set up in front of him. "Breakfast club is my favorite I hope they have that on pay per view" Mike joked to lighten the obvious heavy mood.

His boss didn't smile or show any type of expression except one. Anger.

He took a videotape and held it up "You know what this is?"

"Um, that thing they had before DVD's" Mike teased smirking extremely uncomfortable by the mood and his soaked clothes sticking in places he didn't want them.

"Last year we had a problem with kids sneaking into each others room in the middle of the night" His boss continued "We got permission from the hotel to see the video tapes and see who was going out of their room" He put the tape in "This year its not just the students"

Mike could have sworn his heart stopped beating seeing himself on the T.V. and going to Olivia's room. He watched himself pull out a rose and hand it to her. He went in her room and the door closed.

The man turned it off the tape and looked over at Mike. Mike sat there not sure what to say at the time.

"You know I have to fire you?"

"Yes sir" Mike answered letting out a deep breath and running a hand through his wet hair.

"Michael no one else saw this video so I will give you an offer since your brother saved my granddaughter from that fire"

Mike looked up "What kind of offer?"

"Lose her or the job"

Mike looked at him and raised an eyebrow "You're serious?"

"Yes. Either dump her or I'm dumping you from this job"

Mike looked at him and nodded knowing what he had to do.


	4. Choices

"What's it going to be?" His boss asked him with his arms crossed on his chest.

Mike looked up at him "I quit"

"What?" His boss asked sort of shocked since he wasn't expecting that answer.

"I quit" Mike repeated not sure why he was doing that but he knew he couldn't lose Olivia. "I'm giving you my one week notice"

His boss nodded "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Mike got off his chair and took out the video from the T.V. "No one needs to see this" He pulled out the film from the video and ripped it and threw the tape in the garbage.

He walked out of the room feeling completely numb that he just quit the job that he wanted for so long

He went up to his room and flopped down on his bed in his soaked clothes and just stared up at the ceiling.

By 5 in the afternoon everyone was getting ready to go home. Olivia kept looking at Mike and noticed that he wasn't as happy and hyper like usual. He was quiet the whole time and did what he was supposed to.

They got on the bus and again got put on different buses.

Olivia started to worry why he didn't speak to her at all that morning and was keeping to himself, so she took out her cell and text him.

Mike felt his phone vibrate and took it out and opened it _What's wrong?_

Olivia felt her phone vibrate. She opened it seeing that Mike text her back _Nothing._

_You seem weird this morning._

_It's nothing. I'm not in the mood to talk now we'll talk later. _Olivia shook her head at that text and closed her phone getting frustrated that he wasn't talking to her.

She sat on the bus extremely annoyed that he wasn't telling her what was bothering him.

Mike sat on the bus with his head pressed against the window and blankly starring outside knowing he was not going to get another teaching job after every school hears what he did.

They got to New York around 7 at night. Everyone got their stuff and headed home.

Olivia stood by her car while everyone left. She finally walked over to Mike "You want to go get some dinner?"

"No" He answered as he got on his motorcycle.

"Why?"

"I'm just not in a dinner kind of place tonight" He answered as he turned on his bike.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon lets have dinner and we can talk about it" Olivia offered.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Bye" He gave his bike speed and drove off.

Olivia let out a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair and walked to her car.

It was around 9 and Olivia was lying on her couch and put on a movie. She tried to focus on it but kept thinking about Mike and why he was distant that whole day.

She heard a knock on her door. She groaned and got up and opened it.

Mike was on the other side "I'm sorry"

"Come in" Olivia said moving out of the doorway.

Mike came in and paced around her apartment "I was a jerk, I'm really sorry. I was just sort of worried but I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry." He said rather quickly.

Olivia looked at him trying to understand what he said since he said it really fast. "What are your worried about?"

"I lost my job"

"What? Why?" Olivia asked shocked.

"I…I quit my job"

"Why? You love that job"

"I know. But it wasn't working out" He answered still pacing around her apartment.

"Well then just get a new teaching job," Olivia suggested.

"I cant"

"Why not?"

"Cause no one is going to hire me"

"Mike sweetie you're going to have to be a little more descriptive cause I'm not following you"

"It's already all over the Board of Education. I mean every single teacher knows about it." He blurted out pacing very quickly around the apartment and hardly paying attention. "What the hell did I do?"

Olivia just looked at him weirdly since she never seen him act like this and talk very fast. She figured she might as well try to lighten the mood "Hey your family is rich, you can always get money from them"

Mike just looked over at her extremely mad.

Olivia quickly regretted saying it since she then realized that other kids tormented him as a child because he was rich. "Mike I'm sorry that was…it was completely out of line"

"Forget it," He said in a low voice and walked past her.

"Sweetheart I'm really sorry" She said following him.

"I have to go. You know see if my parents are still rich so I don't need to get another job" He said and walked out of her apartment.

"Mike c'mon it was a joke" Olivia called after him.

"Forget it" He called back and walked down her stairs.

Olivia rested her head on her door extremely angry with herself. He told her how much he got bullied in school because he was very rich. "Damn it Olivia" She mumbled under her breath.

She laid on her couch for about half an hour just starring at her ceiling. She couldn't handle them being angry with each other and not talking about it. She grabbed her coat and car keys and went out of her apartment.

She parked her car in front of Mike's apartment and looked at it for awhile. She finally got out and went up his stairs. She knocked on the door and waited hoping he was home.

A blonde girl opened the door wearing very short shorts and a tank top. "Can I help you?"

Olivia just looked at her and knew Mike lived alone "I…I'm extremely stupid" Olivia mumbled and closed her eyes realizing why he was acting weird with her. He was cheating.

"Hey Isabelle did you order…Liv" Mike said sort of surprised as he came to the door.

"You bastard" Olivia slapped him extremely hard and rushed to the elevator.

Mike grabbed his face as it turned really red "No. Liv it's not what you think. Stop" He ran after her and started to hit the button for the elevator but it was late. "I hate this fucking day!" He yelled through the hall.

"Staircase Mike" Isabelle said as she leaned on his doorway.

Mike nodded and ran to the staircase and started to run down it taking two steps at a time.

He ran out of the door at the same time the elevator doors opened.

"Olivia please stop" He took her arm.

"Get off me Michael!" Olivia yelled with tears running down her face and pushed him away and went out of the building.

Mike ran after her again. "Let me explain"

Olivia turned around looking extremely mad "What do you want to explain? That our relationship means that much to you that the first time we have a fight you go out and sleep with a girl!"

"No, Olivia…"

"Or that you treat me like crap all night and not talk to me the whole day? Is that what you want to explain?" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia…"

"Or that you don't talk to me about what bothers you but I always tell you what bothers me?"

"Would you shut up and let me say something!" He yelled back "She is my cousin god damn it! Isabelle is my cousin and spending the night. I'm not cheating on you! Why would I do that when I just lost my career over you!"

Olivia just looked at him "What?" she asked in her normal voice.

"My boss caught me going to your room last night and he told me to choose between you or my job and I choose you." He answered quietly.

Olivia's mouth just dropped feeling very bad that she accused him of cheating and that he lost his job because of her. "Mike go back there and tell him that you choose the job"

"What?" He asked in a louder voice "You're telling me that I should choose the job?"

"Mike I'm not worth it. You shouldn't choose between me and your job," She answered as tears filled her eyes.

They heard a loud thunder and rain started to pour down on them.

"Go back inside and call your boss. I hope we see each other some other time" Olivia said over the noise of the rain. She turned around and started to walk to her car.

Mike ran after her and got in front of her "No. You are not dumping me. I'm not walking away from us, especially now that I have no job and I'm soaked in this god damn rain," He said loudly.

"I'm not worth it Mike" Olivia said loudly as she ran her hand through her already wet hair.

"Yes you are. You think I would give up something I love for someone I just like? I love you, why do you think I can't lose you? Because I am in love with you!"

"Michael I love you for actually having enough balls to choose me over your job but you don't love me. You can't love me"

Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and started to kiss her. Olivia slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back not even caring that both of them were soaked and still standing in the rain and kissing.

Mike gently broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers. "We are so going to be sick after this"

Olivia smiled against his lips "It was worth it" She whispered.

"Remind me why I can't love you?"

"I forgot" She whispered and hugged him. Mike smiled and hugged her back "I love you Michael"

"I love you too Olivia" He whispered as he stroked her wet hair.

"It's about time Mike" They heard someone yell above them. They both looked up and saw Isabelle sticking her head through the window. Both of them smiled.

"Are you really his cousin?" Olivia yelled up.

"I wouldn't hang out with that loser if we weren't related" Isabelle yelled back with a smile. Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Yea she's your cousin" Olivia said and started to laugh.

"Let's get you dry" Mike said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her inside his building. They went up to his apartment and as they were about to go in Isabelle came out. "Where you going?"

"I heard make up sex is the best. Bye" She said smiling and winked and went to the elevator.

Mike and Olivia just looked at each other and smiled.

"I heard that too." Mike said smirking.

Olivia playfully looked around the hallway and then pushed Mike in his apartment. They started kissing and Mike closed the door with his foot. They quickly started taking each other's wet clothes off and stumbling to his room.


	5. Boyfriend against Best friend

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled seeing that she was in Mike's room. His arm was around her and he was still sleeping. Olivia grabbed her watch from the nightstand and looked at it. 7:20 She was late for work.

She slowly picked up Mike's arm from her stomach and got up from his bed and placed his arm back on the bed. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and noticed they were still wet from last nights rain.

"Ditching me?" She heard Mike mumble with his eyes still closed.

"Did I wake you up?" Olivia asked looking at the clothes and trying to figure out what to do since they were still wet and she was late for work.

"I woke up before you but I liked the position I was in and didn't want to bother you" Mike mumbled as he turned to the other side to get comfortable.

"Oh thanks sweetie but I'm late for work and I have nothing to wear"

"Grab some of my clothes"

Olivia thought for a second and figured she might as well get his clothes and go to her apartment and change. "Yea, that's a good idea," She said as she headed to his closet.

She opened it and looked through it and pulled out one of his hoodies and pulled it on. "Too bad you don't have any panties here"

Mike just chuckled "You would be surprised"

Olivia smiled and grabbed one of his baseball hats and threw it at him. "I'm getting your sweats" she said and pulled out navy blue sweats and pulled them on. She looked down and they were extremely baggy on her. "Damn you Michael" She mumbled.

Mike opened his eyes finally and looked over at her and laughed seeing that his sweats could fit two Olivia's.

"This isn't funny, I'm late" Olivia mumbled and looked through his closet to find something else.

"Want something from Isabelle's clothes?" Mike offered.

"I'm not going to take your cousins clothes"

"Try and look in the back of the closet, I might have something old that doesn't fit me"

Olivia nodded and dug through the back and found another pair of sweats. She took off the old pair and pulled on the new pair. They were still baggy since he was bigger then her but not as much as the other ones.

"I have to get going," She said grabbing a pair of his socks and pulling them on and then grabbing her shoes that were wet.

"Kiss"

Olivia gave him a kiss and headed out of his apartment.

"Love you" She heard him call over.

She smiled "Love you too, bye" She called back and left his apartment.

She got in her car and drove to her apartment knowing full well she was extremely late for work.

She arrived at her apartment around 8. She rolled her eyes looking down at her clothing as she walked down her hall. A gray baggy hoodie and baggy navy sweats.

"Where were you?" She heard someone ask.

She looked up and was face to face with Elliot.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry I'm late"

Elliot looked down at her clothing and raised an eyebrow "Whose clothes are you wearing?"

Olivia looked down also and started to get nervous since she knew she lied about her relationship with Mike "Oh…um…mine"

Elliot smirked and shook his head "You don't wear Rolling Stones hoodies" He said pointing to her sweater with the Rolling Stone's logo.

"El what are you doing here? Now both of us are late," Olivia asked trying to change the subject to get herself out of trouble.

"I called your cell and it's not on and then tried your house phone and you didn't answer so I decided to come to your place and check if your ok" Elliot answered.

"I forgot to recharge my battery so it must have died" Olivia said as she walked past him to get to her door.

"Ok, but now you answer my question. Whose clothes are those"  
"Look El I don't want to have this conversation now, we need to get to work," She answered as she went inside her apartment.

Elliot followed inside and closed the door behind him. "What is going on liv?"

"Nothing" Olivia answered as she went to her room and closed the door so she could change. She felt horrible for lying to him but she knew he would be hurt that she kept it from him that long.

Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down on her couch and waited. He heard a knock on her door. He got up to answer it knowing Olivia probably didn't hear it.

"Liv you forgot your…" Mike started and stopped seeing a man answer Olivia's door "Who the hell are you?"

Elliot looked back at the man and raised an eyebrow "Who the hell are you?"

"Mike. You?"

"Elliot. What are doing here?"

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" Mike asked in the same aggressive voice he received.

Olivia came out of her bedroom dressed in Jeans and a dress shirt. She stopped in halt seeing Mike in the doorway and Elliot by him.

"Who is this guy?" Elliot asked pointing to Mike.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Mike asked pointing to Elliot.

"Mike this is Elliot my partner, Elliot this is Mike my…my teacher" Olivia answered awkwardly.

"Teacher?" Mike asked in a louder voice "Wow Olivia…that's just…you amaze me sometimes. Here is your badge. Bye" He said and pressed it to Elliot's chest and walked away from her door.

Elliot held her badge and looked down the hall and then at Olivia. "I'm sensing he is more then your teacher"

Olivia said nothing and walked past Elliot and ran down her hall "Mike wait"

"I'm just your teacher it's no big deal"

"Honey hold on please," She said running in front of him.  
Mike tried to look anywhere else but her. Olivia took his face into her hands and made him look at her "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why would you say I'm just your teacher, we are more then that at least I think" Mike whispered.

"I know. I lied to Elliot that I was dating someone and I just didn't want him to find out like this" Olivia whispered "C'mon" She took his hand and led him down the hallway.

Elliot just stood there watching Olivia lead Mike toward him.

"Mike this is Elliot my partner, Elliot this is Mike my boyfriend" Olivia introduced again.

Mike extended his hand out "Nice to meet you"

Elliot shook his hand "You too" He looked over at Olivia "I'm going to be in the squad car" He handed her the badge Mike brought over.

Olivia took the badge and clipped it to her belt "I should get going, dinner tonight?"

"Of course" Mike answered.

"I'm sorry about earlier ok?" Olivia said as she gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it" Mike whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia nodded as both of them headed down the stairs.

"I'll see you later ok?" Olivia said giving him another kiss as she head to the squad car. Mike nodded and went to his motorcycle.

Olivia got in next to Elliot who said nothing and turned the car on and drove off.

After a while Olivia looked over at him "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong" Elliot answered coldly.

"Oh c'mon El you're such a bad liar, what's bothering you?" She tried again. Elliot just shurgged "That I didn't tell you about Mike?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About eight months"

"You lied to me for eight months?"

"Oh c'mon El lets not start this" Olivia rolled her eyes and looked outside her window.

"You brought it up"

"I'm not going to sit here while you work me like a perp, yea I lied and I feel bad about it but I don't need you to make me feel even more guilty" She said looking back at him.

"You should have told me"

"Oh please it's not like you're so front coming about everything" Olivia mumbled and looked out the window again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot snapped looking at her and then the road.

"You never told me about your divorce, I had to find out from a damn lawyer of all things" Olivia snapped back just as angrily.

"Don't bring that into this, it's not the same, you lied even after I asked you if you were seeing someone!"

"He was my teacher! It's against the rules to date him so I had to lie!" Olivia snapped back.

Both kept quiet and said nothing more to each other.

The whole day at work they hardly talked and when they did it was about the case.

They finally got ready to go home around six that evening.

"You want to have dinner with Mike and me?" Olivia offered, "I want you to meet him"

Elliot looked up "You kept him a secret this long why do I need to meet him now?"

"If you're going to be a jackass about this forever then forget it"

Elliot just nodded "Ok fine I'm done"

Olivia rolled her eyes "So you want to come?"

"Sure" Elliot shrugged.

Olivia nodded and both headed out of the precinct.

"He is a teacher?" Elliot asked.

"Well he was a teacher" Olivia corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"He got fired for sleeping with a student," Olivia said smirking and playfully pointed to herself.

"Olivia why would you date your teacher?" Elliot asked shaking his head.

"Have seen Mike? His body is…"

"Oh god I don't want to hear this" Elliot yelled and quickly went to his car.

Olivia followed laughing hysterically "And he is a gentle lover, I mean…"

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled and covered his ears. Olivia laughed hysterically loving it when Elliot would feel uncomfortable. "No more please"

Olivia chuckled as she went to her car "Ok, ok, I'm done"

"Thank god" Elliot mumbled as he pulled out his keys "Your place?"

"Yup" Olivia answered as she went inside her car. Elliot got in his and followed her outside the parking lot.

They got to her place around 6:30

"So what's for dinner?" Elliot asked as they walked up her stairs.

"Is that all you think of?" Olivia asked rolling her eyes.

"Well you invited me for dinner"

"And to meet Mike"

"And for dinner" Elliot countered smirking.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Normally we have Pizza cause we are lazy and we like to cuddle" Olivia teased and on purpose snuggled up to Elliot's arm to imitate her cuddling with Mike.

"Weirdo" Elliot mumbled as he pulled his arm away.

Olivia laughed and pulled out her keys and unlocked her door and went in with Elliot following.

"Want to cook something?" Olivia asked smiling as she threw her keys on her kitchen table.

"You cook? Ha!" Elliot teased.

"I can cook its just that I don't want to" Olivia corrected rolling her eyes. "Fine, we'll order Chinese"

"Good cause I like my food not burned"

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled as she grabbed her phone and took the paper she had on her fridge for the Chinese place she always ordered from.

She ordered food and sat down with Elliot to watch a movie until Mike showed up.

"Oh want to know another great Mike quality?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"If he is a good kisser then no" Elliot answered knowing Olivia liked to mess with him.

"Well that he is but not what I had in mind" Olivia answered smiling widely.

"Go"

"Ok, his parents are extremely rich but he isn't spoiled brat, in fact he doesn't like rich people"

"Holy mother of god now I love him!" Elliot teased and playfully threw his hands up in the air.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled and hit him with a pillow across the face "His dad is the AD for the FBI, his mom owns some hi price-company, his brother is a fireman and his other brother is a federal agent"

"And he is a teacher?" Elliot asked looking over at her.

"He wanted to do what he liked and not what his parents wanted him to do" Olivia answered "I think that is extremely sexy of him"

"Oh please don't tell me what you think is sexy cause I want to eat my food and not throw up first"

Olivia punched him in the shoulder. Elliot grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. Olivia grabbed him in a headlock.

They heard a knock on her door. "I win" Olivia declared and let go of him and got up from the couch and went to the door.  
Elliot groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

Olivia answered her door and Mike was standing there.

"Sorry I'm late, had to go to my parents house" Mike said as he gave her kiss.

"It's ok, I was just beating Elliot up" Olivia answered smiling as she returned the kiss and moved out of the doorway. "El is going to have dinner with us"

"Cool, what we having?" Mike asked coming in.

"Chinese" Elliot answered as he flipped a channel on the T.V.

"Why did you have to go to your parents house?" Olivia asked as she came behind Mike and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Probably to get money," Elliot mumbled.

Mike looked over at him but said nothing and turned to look at Olivia "My brother got stuck in a fire so I went to see him"

"Is he ok?" Olivia asked. Mike just nodded.

"So Mike why do you like to be a teacher?" Elliot asked looking over at him.

"I don't like to mess with guns and I like to teach" Mike answered turning to look at him.

"Guns to dangerous for you?" Elliot continued.

"No, I was in the Army before so I do know how to handle a gun"

"Why were you in the Army if you were planning to be a Teacher?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Mike asked just as rudely.

Olivia looked back and forth at the two and quickly felt relived hearing the knock on the door. "Chinese is here," She said going to the door.

"I got it" Mike said as he pulled money out from his back pocket.

"At least being rich is a good thing" Elliot mumbled and flipped another channel.

Mike looked from him to Olivia. He said nothing and went to the door.

Olivia quickly went over by Elliot "Can you please knock it off?" She whispered angrily.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know him," Elliot whispered. Olivia rolled her eyes not wanting to tell him in front of Mike that he didn't like to be picked on cause he was rich.

After a while all three sat on the couch eating the food and watching the movie that was on. Olivia sitting in the middle and snuggled close to Mike.

"So Elliot why did you become a cop?" Mike asked but kept his eyes on the movie.

"My dad was a cop"

"So you followed what your daddy did? That doesn't sound so manly" Mike mocked. Olivia nudged him with her elbow.

Elliot smirked and looked over at him "At least my girlfriend doesn't have more authority then me"

Olivia looked back and forth at the two feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Mike smiled and looked over at him "At least I don't need anger management"

"Well I pay for my own things, I don't need mommy and daddy to support me"

Olivia looked at Mike and knew that hit a nerve.

"At least my wife and kids didn't leave me" Mike provoked.

Olivia looked at Elliot and knew that hit his nerve. In a split second both men jumped from their seats and spilled the food they had all over the floor. Olivia quickly jumped up as well and got in the middle trying to separate the two.

"Stay out of this Olivia!" Elliot yelled trying to reach over and hit Mike.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Mike yelled back trying to reach over of her and hit Elliot.

"Stop!" Olivia yelled pushing both away "That's enough!"

"Spoiled rich bastard!" Elliot yelled.

"You don't even know me!" Mike yelled back.

As Olivia was trying to keep them apart she slipped on the food both men spilled and fell on the couch.

Mike and Elliot stopped fighting and looked over at her.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Liv are you ok?" Elliot asked.

"No!" Olivia yelled grabbing the food from her plate "You suck!" She yelled at Elliot and threw food at him "So do you!" She yelled and threw food at Mike. "I hate both of you!" She yelled and got off the couch in tears and went to her bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Mike and Elliot said nothing and exchanged looks.

"This is your fault" Both said in unison. They got quiet for a while and said nothing and looked down at their clothes that were stained with the sauce from the food Olivia threw at them.

"Truce?" Elliot asked extending his hand.

Mike shook his hand "Truce"

Without saying another word both headed to Olivia's bathroom and knocked.

"Liv were sorry" Elliot yelled.

"We were just being men in other words we were beings idiots," Mike yelled.

Olivia opened the door looking at each man angrily "I want you two to get along" She looked over at Mike "I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" she looked over at Elliot "And you're my best friend and I love you."

"We love you too," Mike said smiling and hugged her.

"Yes we do" Elliot said smiling and hugged her also.

"Then let me breath if you love me" Olivia mumbled. Both of them quickly let go.

Olivia took each by the hand and led them back to the living room and pointed to the mess they made "Start cleaning"

Mike and Elliot groaned and grabbed napkins and started to clean her floor. Olivia smiled widely and grabbed the rest of the food and sat in her kitchen and finished her meal. 


	6. Depression Works

Olivia walked into the last class Mike was going to teach.

"Hi Olivia" Andy said sitting by her.

"Hey" She said smiling.

"Did you hear today is Mike's last day"

"Oh, yea I heard" Olivia answered.

Andy leaned in closer "I heard a rumor that he slept with a student"

Olivia gulped and kept her smile "Really?"

Just then Mike walked into the room "Settle down guys"

All the students got quiet. One kid raised his hand. Mike pointed to him "Is it true that today is your last day?"

Mike sat down on his desk "Yea"

Another student raised her hand.

"Yes Ashley?" Mike asked opening a book.

"Is it true you slept with a student and got fired?"

Mike quickly looked up "I…Don't believe everything you hear."

Olivia looked at him and smiled with the way he got out of that one.

Half way through the class they heard a knock on the door.

Mike rolled his eyes and stopped what he was teaching, "Come in and disrupt our education." The kids giggled.

"Mr. Peterson?" A man asked coming in dressed in an extremely nice suit.

"Yea?"

"We need to speak to you privately," The man said.

Mike got off the desk and went over to the door "Don't be too loud" He warned the class as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The kids started to talk right away.

"What if he did a student underage and is getting arrested?" Andy offered. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No way. Maybe he did something illegal and got fired" Another kid offered.

"Sleeping with a minor is illegal you idiot" Andy defended.

"Maybe he quit " Olivia offered. Both of the boys looked at her.

The door opened again and Mike came back in and went to his desk and sat down in his chair for the first time.

"What happened?" Someone yelled from the back.

"Nothing that concerns you" Mike answered as he got up and went around the desk and leaned on it "Do all of you know what you are going to do when you get out of here?"

The kids exchanged looks and no one said anything.

"Figure it out cause life is too short." He said somewhat quietly "Too short. Don't care what other people think of you and don't let them put you down." He looked over at Olivia "Love the people that love you"

Olivia slightly smiled. Mike looked back at the rest of the class "Now for the last time your homework is to figure out what you want to do with your life and do it. For the last time guys…class is dismissed."

Olivia looked over at the class and saw all the faces were sad. No one moved and all just sat there.

"I'm letting you go early so you guys can go" Mike said looking at them.

The kids slowly started getting up and some shook hands with him and some hugged him and left the room.

Olivia sat in her seat as all the kids left. The last kid shook hands with him and left the room.

"Go home Benson" Mike teased smiling as he sat down on his desk.

Olivia smiled at him "That was a real good speech"

"Thanks"

"What happened?"

"One of my friends died on duty. He was a federal agent," Mike answered quietly.

Olivia got up and walked over to him and stood in between his legs and hugged him "I'm so sorry"

"Thanks" He whispered.

"Lets go have dinner" Olivia offered.

He nodded and got off the desk and took her hand and led her to the door. He stopped and looked at the class for a second.

"You ok?" Olivia asked.

He nodded and for the last time closed the door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist and walked outside with him.

They sat in his apartment eating the pasta they picked up from a restaurant. Mike was hardly eating and just moving it around in his plate. Olivia just watched him as she took a bite of her food.

"You ok honey?" Olivia asked in a low voice.

He just nodded and took a sip of wine they were having.

"You want to talk?" Olivia offered seeing that he was broken up about his friend.

He just shook his head. Olivia nodded and said nothing not wanting to push him.

His cell phone rang. He said nothing, pulled it out and went to his bedroom.

Olivia ate her food and after awhile got up and followed him to his bedroom. He was walking around his bedroom talking on the phone. Olivia said nothing and lay down on his bed.

He finally got off the phone, closed it and just stared out of the window.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she snuggled to his pillow that she loved.

"Funeral is in one week and the family is having a reception tomorrow." He answered quietly.

Olivia moved a little on the bed and patted the space with her hand. Mike came over to her and lay down and took her hand.

Olivia just hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "It's going to be ok" She reassured him in a low voice.

He looked over at her "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" She answered with a small smile.

"You want to move in with me?"

Olivia's smile faded. "I…I don't know"

"Is that a no?" Mike asked looking at her and slowly letting go of her hand.

"I...I mean isn't it a little too early?" Olivia asked sitting up.

"You don't trust me or something?" He asked somewhat annoyed. He got off his bed and just looked at her. She said nothing "Ok that answers it"

"Mike I do trust you I just don't want to rush into anything and ruin what we have" Olivia defended as she got off the bed also.

"Olivia I gave up everything for you! How can you tell me we can ruin it now? I ruined my life for you!"

Olivia just looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't believe you're saying that"

"I can't do this anymore." He said in a low voice. "I can't keep jumping off of bridges for you. Only to have you not take one jump with me"

"You're breaking up with me?" Olivia whispered.

"I…I don't know…I need to get out of here" He answered and went out of his bedroom.

"This is your apartment" Olivia called after him.

"Well that's how mad I am. I'm storming out of my own apartment" He called back and slammed the front door closed.

Olivia just shook her head and grabbed her jacket and went out of his apartment and went home.

Mike got home half an hour later. He looked at the dinner that was still sitting on the table and the opened wine bottle. He grabbed the bottle and went to his bedroom.

He grabbed the picture he had of them from his nightstand and just looked at it and started to drink slowly.

Olivia lay in her bed hugging her pillow and staring at a picture they took together. She tossed and turned for what seemed like a lifetime. She couldn't sleep without him.

Mike sat on the floor at the edge of the bed taking another sip of the almost finished wine. He kept looking at the picture and drank the last drop of wine that was left. He looked at the picture and hated her for not trusting him enough to move in with him. Without even thinking about it he threw the empty bottle at the wall and it shattered to pieces.

He slowly passed out on the floor from the alcohol in his system.

Olivia slowly cried herself to sleep hugging her pillow.

Olivia woke up around 8 in the morning to a banging on her door. She groaned and got up and opened her door.

"You look horrible" Elliot said smirking looking at her red puffy eyes and messed up hair.

Olivia said nothing and dragged herself back to her bed and lay down and covered her head with the blanket.

Elliot looked weirdly at her and sat down by her and uncovered her head "What happened?"

"I hate my life" Olivia mumbled and covered her head again.

"Why?"

Olivia groaned and said nothing.

"Where's Mike?"

"Who knows? I bet he is getting laid as we speak" Olivia mumbled under the covers.

"You broke up?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Olivia whined.

Elliot uncovered her head. She covered it again.

"C'mon get up" Elliot tried again seeing that she was obviously depressed.

"No, its my day off" Olivia groaned.

"You can't just lay here and be depressed all day"

"Sure I can, it's working out great so far"

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "What happened to the great Mike qualities?"

"Shut up" Olivia whined and pushed him off her bed.

Eric knocked on his brother's door and Mike still didn't answer. He took out the extra key and went in.

He went to his room and spotted Mike passed out on the floor and the wine bottle shattered on the floor.

He rolled his eyes and shook him "Get up"

"No" Mike mumbled sleepily.

"We need to get going, c'mon" Eric tried again.

"I want Olivia. I miss her"

Eric let out a deep breath "What happened?"

"I yelled at her last night." Mike mumbled, "I ruined the best thing that happened to me. Leave me alone to die"

"I can't let you die cause then I will go to jail," Eric teased, "C'mon get off the floor and take a shower"

"I want her back."

"You will find someone else, now get up"

"You don't understand you fucking rich prick I love her"

Eric smiled knowing that was Mike's favorite insult "Stop being depressed"

"Depression works when I lose the woman I love"

"C'mon man we're going to be late"

"I want to throw up"

"Not on me"

Mike groaned and got up and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

Eric went to his kitchen and started to look for Tylenol. He rolled his eyes seeing there was none.

"Mike I'm going out to get you something for that hangover, I'll be back" Eric called over to the bathroom. Mike threw up again. Eric rolled his eyes and went out of the apartment.

Mike came out a couple of minutes later and flopped down on his couch and started to mumble how stupid he was for letting her go.

Elliot let out a deep breath now extremely frustrated "Olivia sweetie c'mon" he said rubbing her back.

"No" She said annoyed since she wanted to lie in bed all day.

"C'mon take a shower and I'll take you to breakfast"

"I want Mike back"

"He won't take you back if you don't take a shower" Elliot teased smiling. Olivia again pushed him off the bed. "You know I wont let you lay here all day, please get up"

"I'm not taking a shower I'm too sad" She said in a low voice.

Elliot nodded "Fine just get up"

"I have no where to go"

"Breakfast with me and then we'll figure it out" Elliot answered getting off the floor and taken off her covers.

Olivia groaned and got out of bed "I hate you"

"I love you too," Elliot said smiling as he left her room and closed the door so she could get dressed.

Eric grabbed Mike and pulled him the shower "Go! We're going to be late"

"I miss her so much" Mike mumbled. "I wish I was Keith right now"

Eric grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall in the bathroom "Don't you ever say that"

Mike looked at his older brother and nodded.

"Shower. Now" He said turning on the water and leaving the bathroom.

"I hate you" Mike called to his brother.

"You won't, just hurry up" Eric called back.

Olivia sat in the diner with her head on the table and staring at her plate of food.

Elliot took a bite of the sandwich he was eating "You have to eat"

"No"

"Olivia c'mon you have to eat something. When did you brake up?"

"Last night" She muttered.

"And you're already depressed? Jeez"

"I love him Elliot"

"Eat"

"No"

"C'mon it might not be over and you're killing yourself over nothing"

Olivia looked up at him "It's not nothing its Mike. I love Mike"

"Don't make me put that food in your mouth"

"He asked me to move in with him and I said no"

Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed her plate of food and started to eat it. "Why did you say no?"

"Cause I'm an idiot" Olivia mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.

Elliot looked at her and knew she had to get some anger out "How do feel about punching bags?"

Eric just rolled his eyes as Mike groaned again in the car.

"Stop it already! She is just a girl!" Eric snapped at him and then looked back at the road.

"I love her" Mike whined. "She can kick my ass if she tried but I still love her" He said with a small smile.

Eric let out a deep breath and parked the car at the reception hall. "At least you picked a good time to be depressed." He mumbled as he got out of the car.

Mike got out as well and fixed his tie. He looked at a blue car and turned to look at Eric "She loves the color blue"

Eric let out a deep breath and grabbed him by his blazer and dragged him to the reception hall.

Mike and Eric shook hands with Keith's family and then sat at a table where there was food. Mike started at the food and let out a deep breath.

Eric looked over at him "Let me guess she likes food?"

"She loves coffee," Mike mumbled pointing to coffee cup in front of him. "She likes it very strong"

"Michael, Eric" Their mother said coming up to them. Eric grabbed Mike and pulled him up to hug her.

"Hi mom" Mike said in a depressed voice and gave her a hug and sat back down.

Eric rolled his eyes and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" His mom asked putting a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"He broke up with his girlfriend" Eric answered as he sat back down next to his brother.

"You'll found someone new" His mother reassured him.

"No. I don't want someone knew I want her" Mike whined as he buried his face in his hands. "I miss her so much"

Olivia let out a deep breath as Elliot put boxing gloves on her hand.

"I don't want to do this" Olivia whined.

"Punch" Elliot instructed pointing to the punching bag in front of them.

"I'm not you"

Elliot laughed, "You don't have Mike either" He provoked to get her mad so she would finally let out the steam.

"Shut up"

"Didn't you say he was a gentlemen?" He asked smiling.

"Shut up Elliot" She said angrily.

Elliot held the bag "Didn't you say he was a gentle lover?"

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Wasn't he the best thing that happened to you?"

Olivia started to punch the bag with all her force. Elliot just held it seeing she was going feel somewhat better after this.

She hit it one last time and broke out into tears. Elliot hugged her and held her "Ssshh"

"I miss him" She choked through the tears as he slowly hugged him. "I need him"

"It's going to be ok" Elliot whispered stroking her hair. "It will work out in the end"

Eric finally took a sip of his drink after getting Mike to go outside and relax.

"Eric! Mike is fighting!" Rick said running up to him. Both brothers quickly ran outside to find their little brother.

A bunch of people gathered around watching Mike wrestling with another man in the parking lot with their suites on.

Rick and Eric quickly grabbed Mike and pulled him off.

"Never talk about my girlfriend!" Mike yelled at the man still being held back by his brothers.

The man wiped his bloody nose and just looked at him.

Rick and Eric slammed Mike to a car and held him there until he calmed down.

Mike breathed hard against the car "I miss her"

They let him go but still keeping a hold on him so he wouldn't fight.

"Fighting isn't going to solve this" Eric said.

"He said she has more authority then me"

"She does" Rick said rolling his eyes.

"Do you want a broken nose also?" Mike threatened.

"I got him" Eric said and motioned for Rick to go away. Rick said nothing and walked away from the two "You feel better now?"

"That Rick went away? Just a little" Mike answered.

Eric hit him upside the head "No you moron. That you fought. Does that make you feel better?"

Mike looked at him.

Eric rolled his eyes knowing he got his anger out. "Good. Now lets go inside" He grabbed his blazer and pulled him inside.

A/N: Somewhat happier later I promise. Please leave reviews I love them!


	7. True Love

One week later…

Mike woke up to an empty bed again and groaned since he still didn't get used to it. He would normally wake up with Olivia and it was usual for them unless they were busy and didn't see each other at night.

He grabbed his watch and looked at the date realizing today was Keith's funeral and he was expected to show up. He got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower.

Olivia woke up and looked over at her clock and got out of bed to take a shower and get ready for work. Even though she was trying to not look so depressed at work it was obvious the change of attitude from last week.

She got to work and received looks from everyone since she was looking tired and sad. She sat down and ignored them and opened her file.

Elliot looked up at her and noticed her looking blankly at the file "Go see him" he said in a low voice.

Olivia shook her head "He doesn't want to see me, I ruined his life"

"Oh c'mon don't say that, you know that's not true"

Olivia looked up at him "Elliot he got fired because of me, he lost his career because of me and then I screwed him over by not wanting to move in with him. I know I'm the last person he wants to see right now"

"It has been a week and he probably got over it. Olivia you were the person that told me I had to communicate with the people I love so don't be a hypocrite"

Olivia said nothing and looked down. Elliot shook his head and looked back down at his file.

Around 11 in the afternoon Elliot let out a deep breath since he was getting annoyed that everything bothered Olivia.

He clicked his pen a couple of times since he was getting annoyed by her.

"Stop that"

Stop what?"

"Clicking that damn pen," She answered as she rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem? I'm just clicking a pen" Elliot defended angrily.

"Well stop it, it's getting on my nerves"

"Everything is getting on your nerves" Elliot said loudly. At this point everyone around them was quiet and looking at them argue.

"What the hell does that mean?" Olivia yelled.

"Either deal with your problems already or don't bring them to work"

"Enough!" They heard someone yell behind them. Both turned around and spotted Cragen standing in his doorway of his office. "Both of you my office now"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks and got up and walked over to his office. Elliot closed the door behind him.

Cragen looked at them and stuck his hands in his pockets. "What is going on with you two?"

Neither said anything and just stood there ignoring each other.

"Olivia?"

"He is being an ass," She answered.

"She is depressed that she broke up with her boyfriend and is taking it on me" Elliot answered.

Olivia gave him a mean look and then looked away as she crossed her arms on her chest

"Elliot go, I need to talk to Olivia" Cragen ordered. Elliot said nothing and walked out of the office and closed the door.

Olivia just stood there and tried to look anywhere but her captain.

"Sit down" Cragen said as he sat down in his own seat. Olivia did as ordered.

"Look cap its nothing big and I just got frustrated that's all"

"Olivia you have been like this for almost a week, I'm giving you the rest of day off"

Olivia quickly looked up "What?"

"Just for today. We only have paperwork to do anyway, so go and talk to your boyfriend" Cragen suggested.

Olivia just nodded and got up since she wasn't in the mood to argue with her boss. She said nothing and walked out of his office.

Elliot just looked at her as she grabbed her jacket and left without saying a word.

Olivia got home around 12 and threw her jacket on the coach and flopped down on it. She stared at the phone for a while and noticed she had a message. She pressed the button and listened to the message.

"Hey liv…it's Mike…" She quickly looked up and sat up on the couch "Um…I'm just calling to let you know that you left your bracelet at my place…and if you want to come and get it…if you want…um…well…that's all…bye"

She grabbed her jacket and went out of her apartment.

She stood in front of Mike's door for a while and finally knocked on it. She waited for a while and Mike finally answered the door.

"Hey"

"Hi" She said somewhat awkwardly.

"Um…come in," He said moving out of the doorway.

"Thanks" She said quietly as she stepped in. She looked around and his apartment was messy which was weird since she knew he always liked everything to be in its place. "How have you been doing?"

"Um…good" He lied since he didn't want to tell her how depressed he was.

"That's good," She said with a small smile.

"You?" Mike asked as he leaned on the counter top in the kitchen.

"Good" She lied with a forced on smile.

Mike nodded "I'll get you your bracelet" He went in his bedroom and came out a couple of seconds later with her bracelet in his hand.

"Thanks" She said quietly as she took it and tried to put it on but she couldn't get it to click.

Mike smiled and walked over and took her hand gently and put it on for her. "There you go"

She smiled up at him "Thanks"

They didn't move from the way they were. Mike still holding her hand and she just kept looking into his eyes.

"Um…about before…I lied…I'm not doing so good…um…actually I'm doing horribly without you" Mike said in a low voice.

"Me too" she admitted with a small smirk and looking at the ground.

"Can I kiss you?"

A small smile crept up on her lips and she looked up at him. In a matter of seconds she was on him and kissing him.

Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and kissed her.

Olivia broke the kiss and smiled against his lips "I missed these lips"

Mike smiled and gave her a small kiss "I missed you"

"Same here" She whispered and hugged him.

They heard a knock on his door.

"That's my brother, I have to go to the funeral soon" Mike explained as he let go of her and went to the door. Olivia just nodded.

Eric came in and spotted Olivia "Hi"

"Hi" She said with a small smile.

"Are you guys back together?" Eric asked looking at Mike and then Olivia.

Both smiled and nodded.

"Finally. I'll wait in the car" Eric said and quickly went out of the apartment.

Mike and Olivia just laughed.

"Hey do you want me to go with you?" Olivia offered as she took Mike's hand.

"No its fine, you don't need to be at a funeral for no reason" He answered as he playfully pulled her into his bedroom and pushed her on the bed "I have to get ready, you sit here"

Olivia laughed and nodded "Are you sure cause I don't mind since I know how hard this is for you?"

Mike shrugged and pulled out of his suit. He took off his jeans and threw them to the side "If you want"

"If it makes it easier for you if I go then I'll go" Olivia said as he took off his t-shirt and put on a dress shirt.

"Yea it would be easier if you went" He said as he sat down by her and tied his tie.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and nodded "I'll go"

Mike gave her a kiss on the head "Thanks"

He got up and took her hand and pulled her up.

Olivia grabbed his blazer and followed him out of the room. She smiled looking at his butt and couldn't resist and had to slap it.

Mike jumped up "Hey watch your hands"

"I'm sorry but I missed your butt for a week so I had to" She smiled innocently as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Jeez we're back together five minutes and you're already taken advantage of me," Mike teased as he opened the door for her.

Olivia smiled "You can take advantage tonight" she said in a low voice and winked flirtaousesly and walked away.

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back and walked out with her.

They got to the funeral about half an hour later.

Eric was in front of them as they walked up the hill to the burial spot. Olivia was holding Mike's hand.

"I think I'm a little informal for this" Olivia whispered to him and looked down at her dress shirt and black pants.

"You're just perfect" Mike whispered back.

They got to the spot and there were at least a hundred people there since Keith was a federal agent.

"Olivia?" They heard a voice behind them.

Both turned around to the voice.

"Andy" Olivia said with a small smile looking into the eyes of her old boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked looking at her.

"I'm here with my boyfriend" Olivia answered moving closer to Mike as she held his hand "Mike this is my ex boyfriend Andy Eckerson, Andy this is Mike Peterson"

"Nice to meet you" Mike said as he put out his hand.

Andy shook his hand and kept looking at Olivia "You too"

Mike looked from them two and noticed they were still looking at each other "Um…I'm going to go talk to…people. I'll be right back sweetie," He said as he gave Olivia a kiss and walked away.

Olivia just nodded a little since she loved that he wasn't the jealous type "So Andy how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm very good," She answered.

"Um…do you want to go get drinks after this or something?"

"Oh" Olivia looked at Mike and knew they just wanted to spend time with each other since they didn't see each other a whole week "I don't know-"

"It's just drinks c'mon I know you're dating someone"

_Where the hell is Mike when you need him _"Andy that would be nice but Mike and I have something planned for tonight"

Mike was talking to Eric and spotted Olivia looking at him "I'll be right back" He walked over to Olivia and put his arm around her shoulders. "Baby we need to get going." He looked over at Andy "It was nice meeting you"

Andy just nodded and walked away.

"Thanks" Olivia whispered as she put her arm around his waist.

"Was he bothering you?"

"Um…no, I just didn't want to have drinks with him" Olivia answered. Mike nodded and led her over to the burial spot since the ceremony was about to start.

They stood there for about 15 minutes as they lowered Keith's body into the ground.

Andy was standing across them and kept looking at Olivia. Olivia spotted him watching her and took Mike's hand. Mike looked over at her and said nothing and held her hand.

All of a sudden they heard a machine gun open fire.

Eric pulled Mike down and pulled out his gun. Andy ran over and pulled Olivia down and pulled out his own weapon.

Mike tried to get up to reach Olivia but another agent kept him down.

"Let go of me Jacob!" Mike yelled.

Jacob looked at him, shook his head and let him go and started to open fire in the direction of the machine gun.

Mike ran over to Olivia and Andy was on top of her and holding her down. "Get off of her!" Mike yelled and pushed Andy off.

"I did more then you!" Andy yelled back over the noise of weapons firing.

"Screw you Eckerson!" Mike yelled angrily and turned his attention back to Olivia on the ground. His eyes got wide and his heart started to race seeing that she was shot in the shoulder.

"Oh my god" He whispered. "Olivia baby c'mon" He took off his blazer and put it on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Wake up baby"

Olivia groaned to the pain "Mike it hurts"

"I know, I know, just stay with me honey" He looked at Andy "Call an ambulance"

Andy said nothing and pulled out his cell phone.

The firing stopped and Mike looked around as he held Olivia's bleeding shoulder. Two agents were shot and laying the floor and the other agents were putting their weapons back and going to their aid.

Eric ran over and kneeled down by Olivia.

"What the hell is this Eric!" Mike yelled at him.

"Someone who has a grudge against us decided to pay us a visit" Eric answered "How is she doing?"

"She got shot! What the hell do you think!"

Eric said nothing and looked down.

"Michael" Olivia whispered

"I'm here sweetie" He whispered, "Just hold on the ambulance is on the way"

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered and kissed her forehead.

They got to the emergency room and they quickly rushed Olivia into the surgery room.

Mike paced around the waiting room.

Andy came by him and gave him a cup of coffee.

Mike looked at him and took the coffee "Thanks"

Andy nodded and sat down. "I called her partner"

"Elliot?" Mike asked.

"Yea" He answered, "Since they are good friends"

Mike just nodded "Hey thanks for pulling her down, I couldn't since my brother pulled me down before"

Andy smiled and nodded "Plus you're a teacher so you weren't expected to do anything, don't worry"

Mike looked at him "Excuse me?"

"Oh its nothing bad, it's just that you're a teacher so it's not like anyone was waiting for you to pull out a gun and save anyone"

Mike kept looking at him and moved closer to him "What do you have against me? I just met you man"

Andy got up from his seat "I heard about you, you're Eric's brother and the Assistant director's son right?"

"Yea so?" He asked and threw the full cup of coffee in the garbage.

"Oh c'mon you could probably get any girl you want. Why Olivia?"

"None of your business" Mike answered as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Andy put his hand on his shoulder "Look Mike, I think it would be best for everyone if you leave Olivia alone cause lets face it she needs someone more…masculine…someone who owns a gun and can protect her"

Mike smiled "Someone like you huh?"

"Well yea. I'll pay you if that's what you want" Andy answered grinning, "So we have an agreement?"

Mike grinned and nodded "Yea we do" He punched him in the stomach and threw him on the ground.

Andy grabbed his stomach and rolled around on the floor.

Mike kneeled down by him "You never talk to me like that again you piece of crap" he grabbed his neck "Or I will make sure you get fired without your pension. Do we have an agreement?"

Andy nodded as he struggled for air.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mike looked up and spotted Elliot standing there. He let go of Andy's neck and got up.

Andy got off the floor and rubbed his neck "Everything is fine"

Elliot nodded and shook hands with Andy and then Mike "Is she ok?"

"Well she is in surgery right now thanks to me pulling her down" Andy said and looked over at Mike.

Mike smirked and punched him in the face. Elliot grabbed Mike and pulled him off. "Mike go get some coffee" Mike looked at him and then Andy. Elliot patted him on the shoulder "Go take a walk"

Mike nodded and walked away.

Andy held his noise as it started to bleed "This wasn't part of the deal Elliot"

Elliot smiled and took a napkin and gave it to him "It worked though"

"Me getting beat up by him wasn't supposed to happen"

"At least now we know he truly loves her. What did he say when you asked him to give her up for money?" Elliot asked.

"He punched me in the stomach" He answered as he sat down.

Elliot laughed and sat down by him "Thanks"

"Whatever. You owe me. I have to go and see if my nose is broken," Andy groaned as he got up and walked away.

Elliot sat there for a while until Mike came back. He flopped down in the chair by Elliot and crossed his arms on his chest angrily.

Elliot looked over at him "You ok?"

"My girlfriend got shot and I didn't do anything about it so no I'm not ok," Mike answered.

"If you could've done anything you would"

"My damn brother pulled me down, if he didn't I could have gotten to her"

"If he didn't then you might have gotten shot" Elliot said knowing that Mike truly cared about Olivia.

"Better me then her" He mumbled as he crossed his arms on her chest. Elliot looked at him and then looked back at the ground.

The doctor came out into the waiting room. Both Mike and Elliot stood up at the same time. "Is she ok?"

The doctor nodded "She is going to make out since there wasn't any major blood loss"

"How long will she take to recover?" Elliot asked.

"About a month"

"Can we go see her?" Mike asked.

"Yea, she should be up soon," The doctor answered.

"Thanks"

The doctor shook hands with both and left.

"You want to go first?" Mike offered.

"Yea sure" Elliot answered. "Thanks"

Mike nodded and sat back down.

Elliot went into her room and she had tubes in her arm and a strap was holding up her shoulder and she was still asleep.

He sat there for a while but she still didn't wake up. His cell phone rang "Stabler, I'll be right there"

He got up and went out of the room. "You can go see her since I got called in"

Mike looked up and nodded.

Elliot nodded and walked away.

Mike got up and went into her room and sat down on a chair by her.

He sat there for a couple of minutes and just watched her.

Olivia slowly started to open her eyes and spotted Mike sitting next to her. "Hi"

He sat up and took her hand "Hi honey, how do you feel?"

"Been better," She answered with a small smile. "Come here"

Mike got up and sat down by her "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault," She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I should heave never let you come with me, I'm sorry"

"Just shut up and hug me"

Mike smiled and lay down next to her and gently put his arm around her stomach. He gave her a gentle kiss on neck and rested his head on her good shoulder.

Olivia smiled and took his hand and rested against his face "Michael?"

"Yea?" He whispered.

"I want to move in with you" Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mike grinned and moved her hair out of her face "Thank you for trusting me enough"

"Mike I have always trusted you…I just…I didn't know if you trusted me" She whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

He wiped her tear and took her face into his hands "You never have to worry about that. I trust you with all my heart"

Olivia just nodded. Mike gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you Olivia and always will"

Olivia returned the kiss "I love you too Michael"

He hugged her and held her gently as she fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Secrets and Consequences

Mike walked down the hall to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He came into Olivia's room and spotted a redhead and an older man sitting by her.

"I was just talking about you" Olivia said with a smile "Flowers for me?"

"No they are for the boy next door, his cat died and I feel bad for him" Mike teased smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Funny man. Put them over there" Olivia said pointing to the table across her full of flowers and balloons. "This is Casey and John, guys this is my boyfriend Mike"

"Nice to meet you" Mike said as he put his hand out to both. John shook hands with him and then Casey.

"You too" John said with a small nod.

Mike put the flowers down and sat down by Olivia "Are you Casey the ADA and John the government theory guy?"

"Well it looks like Benson has been talking about us" John teased "Are you Mike the man that made her sad for a week guy?"

Mike smiled "Yea I think so"

"Yea that's you" Olivia said smiling as she took his hand.

"We are going to go but we want you back to work very soon," Casey said smiling as she got up and gave a look to Casey.

"Mike go with John and get me something to drink please" Olivia said smirking knowing Casey wanted to tell her something at that moment.

"Sure. Be right back" Mike said as he got up and left the room with John leaving the girls alone.

"Damn he is hot" Casey practically yelled out "Does he have brothers?"

Olivia grinned, "Thanks and yes, he has two older brothers, a fireman and a federal agent"

"I heard firemen are hot" Casey said smiling "Mike is hot though"

"Jeez I get it Casey, you have a crush on my boyfriend"

"Sorry" Casey shrugged.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. "The fireman is married with a kid but Eric the fed is single I think"

"Works for me"

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

Mike came in with a soda.

"Why are you knocking?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I figured it was girl talk time and I didn't want to interrupt." He answered as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You thought him so well" Casey with a grin.

"I know" Olivia said looking at Mike with a smile.

Mike looked at John who was standing in the doorway "Do they do this all the time?"

"Pretty much" He answered as he put his arm around Casey "Stop drooling"

"I'm not," Casey protested as John pulled her out of the room.

"Bye kids" He closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked as he opened her soda for her and grabbed a straw that was by her.

"Casey thinks you are hot" Olivia answered smiling as she took the soda with her good hand. She noticed a baseball bat by her bed. She rolled her eyes realizing that Casey left her baseball bat there since she came after playing softball.

He grinned "Really? Aren't you lucky to have a man you can brag about at your girly tea time parties"

"Michael I'm a cop not five years old"

"Hey I don't know what women do"

"You don't know what women want neither" Olivia teased with a small wink.

"Ouch" He placed a hand on his heart "That hurts, it really does"

"I didn't get a kiss from you when you came in"

Mike gave her a kiss "How's your arm?" He asked looking at her strap that was holding her arm up.

"It's ok I guess, I get out of here soon" Olivia said with a small shrug with her good shoulder.

"That's good news why don't you look so happy?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"I can't do anything and I hate it, I always need someone to get me something and I don't like to be dependent on someone," She answered looking at the ground.

"Baby" He took her face in both of his hands and made her look at him "That's why I'm here" He wiped the tear that rolled down her face "If you need anything you just tell me ok?"

She slightly nodded "I have to go to the bathroom"

"Oh that I cant do, sorry but you're on your own there" he teased smiling. She smiled a little. He gave her a kiss and got off her bed and put her soda down. He took the blankets off and helped her out of bed.

"This is so embarrassing" Olivia mumbled.

"Peeing in your bed is embarrassing, this is nothing," He said as he opened the bathroom door that was connected to her room. He led her over to the toilet. He kneeled down and pulled her panties down under her gown. "Anything else?"

"You're going to have to pull them back up after"

"I'll be right outside ok?" He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok. Thanks"

Mike nodded with small smile and left the bathroom.

After a while he heard Olivia "Honey"

He came back in the room and kneeled down and pulled her panties up "Done?"

"Yea, thanks sweetheart."

"Hey you don't need to thank me. You're my girl and I would do anything for you"

"Now I want to hug you," Olivia whined. Mike laughed and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head. He led her back to her room and helped her get in bed. "Hey who is paying for all this?"

He sat down by her "For what?"

"Well I have a nice room and my surgery and everything"

"Haven't you heard dating a rich man has its perks?" He asked smiling.

"You are not paying for this. I can't let you do that"

"I'm not paying for it, I burrowed money from my mommy and she is paying for it" Mike said with a smile as he gave her a kiss "You just rest and don't worry about anything"

"I want to go home" She whined as she took his hand and put it to her face. Mike smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

They heard a knock on the door "Come in"

The doctor came in with a notepad "Good morning Olivia"

"Good morning" She said with a small smile since her doctor was extremely attractive.

"How are you today?"

"Been better," She answered, "Oh Jaime this is Mike my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Jaime said as he put his hand out.

Mike shook his hand "You too"

"When can I get out of here?" Olivia asked trying to interrupt the stare both men had locked in.

Jaime looked away from Mike and smiled at Olivia "When you want"

"Ok thanks" She said with a small nod.

"Thanks Jaime you can go now" Mike said with a smile. Olivia gave him a look.

"Oh c'mon Mike we are just starting to have fun" Jaime said with a wink.

"No Jaime we are not" Mike said sternly.

Jaime smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "Yes we are Michael"

Mike said nothing more and looked at the ground.

Olivia looked at both of them "Do you two know each other?"

Jaime winked at Olivia and smiled "Don't worry Olivia sweetheart, Mike is a good boy aren't you Mikey?"

"Screw you" Mike mumbled.

"Better watch it"

"Lets take this outside" Mike said as he got up from Olivia's bed "I'll be right back sweetie" he gave Olivia a kiss.

Jaime grabbed him by the arm "No lets stay with your sweetie"

"What's going on?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at both of the men.

"I'll leave you two to it" Jaime said smiling and walked out of the room.

Mike rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Mike what was that all about?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Nothing" He answered putting his hands on the back of his neck and pacing around the room.

"It didn't look like nothing, how do you two know each other?" Olivia asked sternly.

"None of your business, just drop it" Mike snapped angrily.

Olivia looked at him and was taken back by his tone "Yea"

Mike let out a deep breath "I'm sorry"

"Forget it" She shook her head.

"Olivia I'm sorry" He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"Don't"

The door opened again without a knock and Jaime came in "Hello Ms. Benson" He closed the door behind him.

Mike grabbed the baseball bat Casey left there and grabbed both ends and put it to Jaime's neck and slammed him against the door.

"I'll kill you I swear to god" Mike whispered angrily "Don't come in this room again"

Jaime started to cough "This is a bad idea Michael"

"I can bury you" Mike whispered as he pressed the baseball bat more to his neck.

Olivia just watched never seeing that side of her boyfriend. The side where she was almost afraid of him.

"Calm down Mike she's watching you" Jaime whispered smiling.

Mike pressed the baseball bat as hard as he could "Don't bother me again I swear to god Jaime"

Jaime kneed him in the stomach. Mike fell to the floor with the baseball bat.

"C'mon get up," Jaime said as he took off his white coat and threw it to the ground.

Mike got up and tackled him to the ground. Jaime punched him as Mike kept returning the blows to the head just as hard.

"Stop!" Olivia yelled watching both men bleeding.

Mike got off him and grabbed the baseball bat and lifted Jaime's chin up with it and made him look up "Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay"

A small smile crept up on Jaime's bleeding lip "Alright, I'll go"

Mike nodded and removed the baseball bat from his chin. Jaime got up and grabbed his coat and left the room. Mike dropped the baseball bat to the ground and Olivia got startled from the noise.

"Don't ask, for gods sake don't ask," He whispered as he wiped his lip and went to the bathroom and put his face under cold water

Olivia said nothing as he came back and kept pacing around the room.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked in a low voice.

He nodded "I'm sorry about earlier"

"How do you know each other?"

He sat down by her "In High School I was in his brother's gang and I sort of got into gambling debts with his oldest brother and never paid him back and also his baby sister lost her virginity to me."

Olivia just looked at him and never thought he would be that kind of person "No wonder he doesn't like you"

"Yea and when I left his brother's gang they weren't so happy about it and that's how I got that scar on my back"

"They beat you up?"

"With a hammer"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"I'm going to go home, I need to talk to my brothers ok?" He said as he got up and gave her a hug "Are we ok?"

"Yea" She whispered with a nod "I love you"

"I love you too and thank you"

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For being my girlfriend" He answered as he gave her a kiss "If he bothers you again tell me ok?"

"I will," She said with a nod.

They heard a knock on the door. Mike looked over at it and opened it. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Fin asked looking at the stranger.

"Mike this is Fin, Fin this is Mike my boyfriend" Olivia introduced.

Both of the men smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you" Mike said as he put his hand out feeling way better that Olivia wasn't going to be alone.

"Finally I get to meet you, it's nice to meet you man" Fin said as he shook hands with him.

"Bring me some donuts on your way back" Olivia said smiling at Mike.

"You are such a cop," Mike teased as he gave her a kiss "I'll be back later sweetie." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Fin looked at her.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Benson's got a boyfriend, Benson's got a boyfriend," He teased smiling.

Olivia smiled and blushed "Funny."

"How you feeling girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"Better. Thanks for coming"

"Of course, I can't stay with Munch and Stabler alone for a long time" He teased smirking "So this Mike guy seems cool"

"He is" Olivia answered with a huge grin "I love him"

"Don't tell that to Casey she will be jealous," Fin teased.

"I know, she already thinks he gorgeous. What do you think?" Olivia asked smiling "He is hot isn't he?"

Fin rolled his eyes "I didn't notice"

"Next time look at his butt, it's amazing" Olivia teased grinning.

"I'll tell Elliot, I'm sure he will love to know that"

Olivia laughed "Do me a favor and take that baseball bat back to Casey and tell her not to bring it here anymore"

Mike walked to his motorcycle and pulled out his car keys when he felt at least three pair of arms grab him from the back and drag him into the alley "Let go of me!"

"Hey Mike"

Mike looked at the men and gulped out of fear "Jeff"

Jeff smiled and grabbed his motorcycle keys.

Jaime came by and pulled out a baseball bat from the trunk of a car and swung it across Mike's face and knocked him out.

Mike slowly woke up with his head in extreme pain. He looked around and was at a huge dirt valley that looked abandoned.

"Michael" He heard blurry voices above him "Wake up Mikey"

Mike groaned and felt someone flip him over on his back.

Jaime stood above him with the baseball bat in his hand "Mike I told you it was a bad idea to hurt me"

"Go to hell" Mike mumbled as he put his hand to his face and took it off and saw blood.

Jaime walked over to Mike's motorcycle "You love this thing don't you?" Mike didn't answer. Jaime swung at the motorcycle and broke the light.

Two more men came from behind Mike and joined Jaime in trashing his motorcycle.

Jeff kneeled down by Mike who was just watching his old friends break his Ducati to pieces. "Mike look at me" Jeff instructed as he took a drag from the smoke he was having. Mike looked over at him "Smoke?" He offered pulling out a pack.

"Yea" Mike said nodding. Jeff gave him a cigarette and pulled out a lighter and lit it for him.

"You owe me money Mike, a lot of money," Jeff said taken another drag.

"I know, I'll pay you back man I swear" Mike answered as he took a drag.

Jaime walked over and kneeled down "Or maybe we have to visit Olivia for that money"

Mike shook his head "Don't. I'll get you the money"

"Good" Jeff said with a nod.

"Maybe we should visit Olivia for fun, she is way hot" Jaime said smiling.

Mike looked at him and stuck his cigarette on Jaime's face and pushed as hard as he could. Jaime screamed and grabbed his face as he rolled around on the ground. Mike quickly realized what he did and he was in trouble. He quickly jumped up and ran as fast as he could. Before he could get anywhere he felt two men tackle him.

One sat down on top of him and held his legs down. The other pinned his arms over his head and Mike couldn't move.

Jeff walked over with the baseball bat in his hand. "Bad move Michael" He swung as hard as he could and hit Mike across the stomach. Mike let out a scream and clenched his teeth.

The man holding his arms kneeled down on his hands and brought out a bandana from the back of his pocket. The one on top of him moved down and held his legs and pulled Mike's jeans down.

"Oh my god no!" Mike screamed as he kept struggling.

Jeff unzipped his jeans and sat down on top of Mike and ripped his boxers.

"Fucking fage-" Mike yelled but felt a bandana cover his mouth and reach the back of his throat.

"This wont hurt a bit" Jeff said smiling and pushed inside of Mike very roughly. Mike felt a tear slowly side down his face involuntarily.

Olivia looked at the clock and Mike was at least one hour late. She knew something was wrong since he was never that late since he drove a motorcycle and dodged traffic easily.

She took her cell phone from her nightstand and dialed one since she had him on speed dial. It kept ringing but no one answered. She hung up and then dialed two, which was Elliot.

"Stabler"

"Hey it's me"

"Hey liv, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Mike at all or seen him cause he is late and that's not like him"

"No sorry" Elliot answered.

"Ok thanks" Olivia answered sadly "Bye"

"Bye" Elliot said and hung up his phone. He shook his head not believing that Mike actually left her after what Andy said to him. He knew he had to tell Olivia that Mike wasn't late but he left her.


	9. Aftermath

Olivia finally got up from her bed with her arm still hurting. She heard a knock on the door and quickly looked up hoping it was Mike since she didn't hear from him since yesterday. It was now 11 in the morning the next day and she was worried sick about him. "Come in"

Elliot came in the room and closed the door behind him "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Have you heard from Mike maybe?"

Elliot shook his head and felt extremely bad that Mike left her cause he could see the sadness in her brown eyes "Sorry"

Olivia just nodded knowing that Mike would call her soon.

"Look when you got shot that day, you remember Andy being around right?" Elliot asked trying to get it out slowly.

"Yea"

"Well Andy sort of told Mike to stay away from you since you two don't belong with each other"

Olivia just looked at him "How do you know this?"

"I told Andy to just check if Mike actually loved you cause-"

"You were checking on my boyfriend!" She yelled at him "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Olivia you and Mike are different, I mean you deal with criminals all day and he is a teacher, I'm sorry but I sort of don't trust him" Elliot shrugged a little.

Olivia shook her head and went to the bathroom "I don't care if you trust him or not, I trust him and love him. You're my best friend you should be happy for me Elliot!"

"I'm sorry" Elliot looked down on the ground. "He isn't late Olivia, he left you"

"Get out of my room right now" Olivia said viciously.

Elliot said nothing and did what he was told.

Olivia lay down on the bed again and started to cry not imagining Mike would do such a thing. She thought again and she never saw the side of him he showed yesterday so it was possible.

Mike started to wake up to blurry voices around him and lights flashing.

"He's awake" He heard a voice say.

Mike groaned and started to remember that he got raped. He felt a hand touch him. He quickly winced in fear.

"Mr. Peterson" The voice said again "Do you know where you are?"

Mike looked around and didn't know anything except the horrific pain running through his whole body "I…I…accident" He said knowing it was better to say anything then admit he was raped. He started to hear a siren and closed his eyes.

"Sir was that your motorcycle that was in pieces?"

He started to remember that Jeff and Jaime trashed his motorcycle. He nodded a little and opened his eyes and realized he was in an ambulance. "Where am I going?"

"The hospital, just to get a whole body check up in case you have any internal damages"

"No" He shook his head "I don't want to get checked up"

"Sir its for your protection. You're bleeding from the head and you have a severe bruise on your stomach"

"I said no" Mike repeated angrily with the small energy he had in him. He knew if they did a check up they would find out he got raped and that was the last thing he wanted.

The two paramedics exchanged looks "Sir can you explain the way we found you?" The younger woman that didn't talk yet spoke up.

"How did you find me?"

"Sir your jeans were down to your ankles and your…boxers were ripped" The younger man answered.

"That's none of your business" Mike answered knowing it was going to be hard to keep a secret especially from Olivia. He quickly sat up knowing she was still in the hospital "What hospital are you taking me to? What time is it?"

"It's 12 pm. St. Mary hospital," The young woman answered.

Mike quickly shook his head remembering that was Olivia's hospital "Let me out"

"What?" The two paramedics questioned at the same time.

"I can't go to that hospital" Mike repeated and started to look for a way out.

"Sir calm down" The man warned.

Mike went to grab the handle of the door but the man slammed him back on the table. The woman grabbed a needle and gave him a shot. Mike quickly passed out.

Olivia got her stuff and headed out of her room still not hearing from Mike. She carried her jacket in her good hand and wished he were there with her. She went to sign herself out.

Two nurses and a doctor rushed past her and went to the back entrance. Olivia looked up and noticed them getting someone out of the back of an ambulance. She couldn't see who it was since there were people around and blocking her view. She shrugged a little not even caring. She turned back to sign the paper and felt them rush the victim past her to another room.

"Victim woke up in the bus but we had to sedate him after he went out of control." She heard a paramedic tell the nurse.

"Did he say anything?"

"He was in an accident. We found a wrecked motorcycle on the scene"

Olivia quickly looked up hearing that information. If that was Mike's motorcycle it would explain him being late.

"What's the victim's name?" The nurse asked. Olivia closed her eyes hoping it wasn't Mike.

"We found his drivers license in his pocket" The paramedic handed her a leather Armani wallet "Michael Alexander Peterson"

Olivia's mouth dropped as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She put her hand on her forehead and tried to keep her tears to herself.

"He refused to get a full body check. When we told him he went out of control and we had to give him a shot"

Olivia turned around to look at the paramedic knowing Mike was a rather safe guy with the exception of the way he drove his motorcycle. "He wouldn't do that"

The nurse and paramedic looked at her "And you are?"

"I'm his girlfriend"

"Well that's what he told us so if you want to convince him it would be my guest" The paramedic said with a shrug and went back to his ambulance.

"Olivia Benson, room 234 right?" The nurse asked recognizing her face.

"Yea" Olivia answered with a nod.

"I remember seeing him around your room. I'm sorry about what happened"

"Can I go see him?"

The nurse looked at the notepad the paramedic gave her. "He has severe bruises on his body and deep cuts on his head but if he refuses to get medical attention then there's nothing we can do about it, so go ahead. He is being placed in room 240 in case he changes his mind."

"Thank you" Olivia nodded and headed to his room. She knew that if it were true that he didn't want to get a check up she would have to be the one to convince him.

She spotted the doctor and nurses come out of his room and walk past her. She went in his room and he was lying down on the bed with his clothes on and still passed out.

Olivia took a napkin from his bedside and went to the bathroom and ran it under water. She sat back down by him and lightly dabbed his cuts on his head. She lifted his shirt up and noticed the bruise on his stomach and another on his chest.

She went outside of the room and asked for an ice pack. The nurse from before handed her one. Olivia went back to him and put the ice on his stomach and chest. "What were you thinking" She whispered and gave him a light kiss on his stomach.

She decided to at least make him comfortable and take his jeans off and leave him in his boxers. She unbuttoned his jeans with her good hand and quickly felt a very tight grip on her hand. She noticed he woke up and was gripping her hand tighter and tighter "Mike stop you're hurting me"

Mike's eyes quickly flew open to her voice. He quickly let go of her hand and buttoned his jeans up before she saw his ripped boxers. "W…What are you doing here?"

"They said you got in an accident and I was at the hospital and about to sign out when I saw them bring you in. They said you didn't want to get a check up, is that true?"

He nodded and sat up "I'm fine, I don't need it"

"Baby it's better if you just get checked up, it won't take that long"

"I said no" He sat up by her and got up "I want to go home"

"You really should just make sure everything is fine"

"It is" He lied not being to tell her the truth of what happened to him. He heard a knock on the door.

Eric and Rick came in and both brothers took a deep breath seeing that their baby brother was fine.

"How did you crash your bike man?" Rick asked shaking his head.

"Someone hit me, I don't know" Mike lied with a shrug.

Olivia kept looking at him and could tell something was going on. Mike looked at her and then quickly looked over at his brothers.

"Olivia how are you doing?" Eric asked pointing to her shoulder.

"Fine" She answered with a nod and kept her focus on her boyfriend.

"Can you guys drive us home please?" Mike asked.

"Did you make sure everything is fine?" Eric asked.

"Yea" Mike nodded and could feel the stare from Olivia get worse.

Olivia shook her head and got up "I'll call Elliot to drop me off at my place…I'm not sure I'm ready to move in with you right now" She whispered the last part to him and went to the door "It was nice seeing you guys and it was nice meeting you Michael" She went out of the room and slammed the door closed.

Rick and Eric looked at Mike feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Lets get out of here" Mike got up and went out of the room. Neither brother said anything and followed him.

Mike went out of the room and saw Olivia at the end of the hallway with her cell phone up to her ear.

Olivia saw him and turned her back to him as she waited for Casey to answer her phone. She was still upset with Elliot that she didn't want to explain to him did she just got in a fight with her boyfriend.

Eric put a hand on his little brothers shoulder.

Mike quickly jumped up.

"You ok?" Eric asked moving his hand away from him seeing him get startled.

"Fine" Mike answered with a nod and went out of the hospital.

Eric and Rick exchanged looks and followed him.

Olivia got to her apartment and just looked at it.

"You ok?" Casey questioned as she turned off her car.

"Fine" Olivia answered as she opened her door with her good hand.

"You need help?" Casey offered.

Olivia shook her head and went out of the car "Thanks for the ride"

"No problem" Casey nodded.

Olivia went up to her apartment and pulled out her keys. She went in and closed the door behind her wishing Mike was with her at the moment. Now she was hurting physically and emotionally.

She took some of her pain relievers that she got for the pain. She drank them and lay down on her coach and turned on the TV since she was on leave for a month until her arm got better.

Mike came into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He took off all his clothes and threw away his ripped boxers.

He went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The side of his head had a cut. His lip was split. His body had bruises that only he recognized as a baseball bat.

He got in the shower and turned on the hot water and didn't bother to cool it down with cold water. He grabbed the soap and started to scrub every inch of his body. He scrubbed harder and harder until his whole body was red and almost scorched with the extremely hot water. He turned off the water and slid down the wet wall still not feeling clean. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to feel clean after what happened to him. He turned on the hot water again and let it fall on his head as he began to cry.

Olivia lay on her couch and heard her house phone ring. She was too depressed to pick it up and let the machine get it.

"Hey liv it's Elliot…look I'm sorry about what I did and I hope we can forget about it…well I hope you find Mike cause I tried calling him but there was no answer…well bye…give me a call when you get this…bye"

Olivia looked at the phone and then turned her attention back to the TV. She wasn't sure if she should forgive him so fast since he did insult her and Mike by questioning his intentions.

She heard her phone ring again. She again let the machine get it cause she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts at the time.

"Hey honey…its Mike…I'm sorry about the way I acted at the hospital today…I was just upset and I wanted it to go away as soon as possible…well you know the accident…I think we should get together to talk or something…if you want…I hope you're feeling better, call me…if you want…well…bye"

Mike closed his phone and threw it on the couch. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and placed his feet on the table. He put his head back on the head rest and sat in the quietness of his apartment being alone.

Olivia wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek and played Mike's message again.

"Well you know the accident-" She rewind it again "Well you know the accident-" She shook her head wondering why he reminded her it was the accident that was the bad part "and I wanted it to go away as soon as possible-" She knew that he got in an accident before and suffered small injures and hospitals didn't scare him that much so there was no reason why he didn't want to get completely checked out.

She grabbed her phone and found how Mike was listed in her phone book. Teach me sexy teacher. She rolled her eyes knowing he changed it for her while she was in the shower one night. She dialed his number and waited as it rang.

Mike jumped up from the ringing and looked at the caller ID. Detective Cutie. He rolled his eyes knowing Olivia changed her name in his phonebook one night as she played with his phone. He opened it and put it to his ear "Hey"

"Why would you remind me it was the accident?"

"What?"

"On your message you told me it was the accident"

"So?" Mike asked as he sat up "Why are you interrogating me?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end "I'm not"

"Yes you are, I'm sick of this cop bullshit, if you got something to tell me then get it over with. I'm not your god damn perp you can work, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend." He snapped as he got up and paced around his apartment. He knew she was the wrong person to take his anger out at but he didn't like it when she treated him like one of her perps.

Olivia took a deep breath trying to keep calm. "You aren't a pussy Mike. You're not scared of hospitals and I know you aren't afraid of getting a god damn check up, so I just want to know who you were trying to be by acting like you were freaked out today"

Mike was quiet for a second "Well excuse me if I'm not perfect, you're not the easiest person to satisfy. One minute you're happy with me and screwing me behind my parents house and the next minute you want to take it slow and have morals. Make up your god damn mind and decide what you want sweetheart"

He heard complete silence and then heard her end the call. He took a deep breath and closed his own phone.

Olivia lay down on the couch and hugged her pillow as she began to cry.

Mike sat down on his couch and knew he went over the line with her. He got up and went out of the apartment. He walked down the sidewalk to her apartment that was at least twenty blocks away.

After half an hour he got close to her building and spotted Elliot getting out of his car and going in her building. He went a couple of seconds later and went up.

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door. She opened it and stood there.

"What do you want?"

"To apoligize"

Mike stopped in the stairway hearing Elliot's answer. He sat down on the stairs and listened to find out what Elliot did.

"I'm not ready to forgive you so don't bother"

"Can I come in?" Elliot asked.

"No" Olivia answered.

"C'mon Olivia I know I shouldn't have used your ex to check on your boyfriend but I'm your friend and I'm just worried about you"

Mike looked up and quickly realized Elliot set up the whole Andy thing a couple of days ago. He shook his head hating when someone didn't trust him.

Olivia moved out of the door and let Elliot in. Mike heard her door close. He quickly got up and went to her door and leaned on her wall to hear what was being said.

"Did you hear from Mike?" Elliot asked watching her open her fridge.

"Yea, don't worry he didn't leave me…I left him half an hour ago"

Mike closed his eyes hating that she knew it was over as well.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"You were right he isn't that much of a man, he is a teacher" Olivia smiled even though she knew she was lying to herself. It was easier to tell Elliot that then tell him what Mike said to her.

Mike shook his head and held his tears back not feeling like a man since he got raped but it made him feel worse that she thought it the whole time.

"I told you" Elliot smiled at her a little.

"Look I'm really tired and I want to sleep" Olivia told him.

"Bye" Elliot nodded and opened the front door. He stopped where he was seeing Mike standing there.

Olivia's eyes got wider seeing him standing there.

Mike looked at both of them "So I'm not a man Olivia?"

Olivia held back her tears feeling extremely bad he heard her. "No Mike-"

"It's fine. You need a man that can protect you I'm not up for that, I understand." He turned to Elliot "And thank you for not trusting me enough to be with your friend, I understand you're a cop you have problems with trusting people. Such a shame your wife didn't know that since you never talked to her"

Elliot clenched his fists and kept looking at him getting extremely mad.

"Oh one more question Elliot, did you talk behind people's back with Kathy or is that just with your partner?"

Olivia quickly got in front of Mike knowing Elliot wanted to hit him. "Elliot go home"

"Get out of the way Olivia." Mike told her and kept looking at Elliot.

"Shut up Mike" Olivia told him.

"Why? You think I'm scared of him? Baby I'm more of a man then he will ever be" Mike shook his head and walked down the hall way and then stopped "Olivia we are defiantly over" He went down the stairs and didn't look back.


	10. Not wanting to hold you back

Two weeks later…

Mike pulled on his dress shirt and buttoned it up. His brother was making him go out with him to a club to stop thinking of Olivia. He was still mad at her but he couldn't get his mind off of her.

He heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and let Eric in.

"Ready?" Eric questioned as he closed the door behind him.

"Why do I have to go pick up girls? Maybe I want alone time and to be single once in a while"

Eric put his arm around his little brothers shoulder "You see Michael, I haven't had sex in a long time cause of my god damn job so you are doing me a favor by going out"

"Why don't you get Rick, he has like muscles and stuff cause he is a fireman, I'm just a teacher" Mike whispered the last part to himself but Eric heard him.

"It's Olivia again isn't it?"

"No"

"Look Mike she was way too complicated, she wanted you but wanted something different from you and that's not right" Eric patted him on the shoulder "Now put on that sexy cologne you got and let's go out and get some ass"

Mike rolled his eyes and put on his cologne and stopped at the door right before going out "I don't want to do this, I don't think I'm ready"

Eric squeezed both of his cheeks with his hand "Michael focus"

"I'm not ready to be on the rebound" Mike mumbled and tried to escape his brother's tight grip.

"We want pussy Michael, we like pussy" Eric teased in a funny voice and made Mike nod with his grip on his face "What was that? I think you said something"

Mike pushed his hand away and nodded "Fine, lets go"

"And I don't want to hear you mention Olivia. She messed with your head and what she said was completely out of line," Eric warned him as he opened the door.

"Fine" Mike mumbled and went down the hallway.

Eric closed the door and rolled his eyes knowing Mike was going to think of her all night. He knew Mike still loved her but he was just trying to make him not suffer so much. It wasn't about him going out to get girls as much as for Mike to stop thinking of Olivia and try to move on with his life.

Olivia sat on her bed as Casey picked out her outfit from her closet "Case I don't want to go out"

"Sure you do, you got that strap off your arm finally and I need to show you a good time. What color do you want? Blue or pink?" Casey asked holding up two of Olivia's dress shirts.

"Blue" Olivia answered knowing Mike loved the pink shirt on her.

"You need to cheer up liv, he is probably over it by now" Casey assured her sensing she was thinking of Mike.

"Then why hasn't he called yet? I left messages on his house phone and on his cell phone"

"Guys are complicated you know that. He said something rude to you and you had every right to be mad at him and say something rude back"

"But it's not about that, something was bothering him after the accident and he kept to himself too much. It wasn't like him"

Casey picked out Olivia's jeans and threw them on the bed next to her shirt "Get dressed cause I'm taking you out, c'mon" She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Olivia got up and pulled off her t-shirt. She pulled on her dress shirt and buttoned it up. She knew Casey was just trying to make her feel better by making her go out to a club but she just wanted to talk to Mike at the moment and work things out with him.

She got dressed in her jeans and went out of the room. "Let's go"

Casey nodded and grabbed her car keys. Olivia followed her to the door and both went out.

Eric and Mike stood by the bar sipping on beer. Eric kept looking around at the girls and Mike just played with the sticker on his bottle.

Eric nudged him in the shoulder "What about her?" He yelled over the music and pointed to a girl.

"No" Mike answered not even turning to look.

"Oh look it's Haley, everyone loves Haley" Eric said with a smile and pointed to Mike's ex-girlfriend. "She's coming over"

Next thing Mike knew someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi Michael"

Mike turned around and was looking into the eyes of his ex "Hey"

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked. She had light green eyes and was petite which made her cute. Her long brown hair hung down in front of her body.

"What every guy comes here to do, find a drunk girl and get lucky" Mike answered with a smile. Eric gave him a look knowing when Mike was honest in a rude way he wasn't interested.

"Excuse us Haley" Eric said and grabbed Mike by the arm and pulled him to the side "What are you doing?"

"What? It's not like I'm lying, you came here to get some ass from an innocent girl who had too much to drink who just wants to get some dick cause she feels lonely"

Eric punched him in the stomach so no one saw "Not that. You're turning down Haley."

"So?"

"Look at her, she's hot, she has a nice ass and breasts to die for"

"I had that already, I'm not interested in her anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Eric whispered and shook his head "You used to love her cause she was wild in bed"

"Well maybe I don't want that anymore"

"It's about Olivia again isn't it?"

"Don't bring her into this" Mike warned.

"She converted you into the nice girls didn't she?"

"No she didn't"

"Yea she did. She is nice and sweet in bed and you like that"

Mike just looked away and shoved his hands in his pocket "I don't know anymore. Like I said I'm not ready for this"

"Well she is" Eric told him and pushed his face to the side and pointed to Olivia and Casey coming into the club. "You want her to go home with some guy and you to be depressed? Cause that's what will happen cause almost every guy in the room checked her out as she came in."

"She deserves someone better anyway"

"Mike listen to me, if you don't make a move some dick will. If she wasn't your ex I would be offering to buy her a drink right now"

"Then go ahead, cause she's not interested in me anymore. You own a gun, I bet she would be happy with you." Mike leaned in a little "Cause I'm not a man enough for her"

Eric looked down and felt bad instantly "Mike c'mon"

Mike said nothing and walked past him and went to the bathroom.

Casey and Olivia walked through the club and finally went to the bar to get some drinks.

"Look at him" Casey whispered and nodded her head toward a man behind Olivia.

Olivia turned around and quickly turned back "Can we go now?"

"Why?"

"That's Mike's brother" Olivia whispered and tried to hide her face with her hand.

"Fireman or the fed?"

"Fed" Olivia answered and guessed Mike was with Eric probably since they were close.

"He is as cute as his brother" Casey whispered with a smile and kept checking out Eric. Olivia gave her a look "Sorry" Casey shrugged a little.

"Look Mike is probably with him and I don't want to get in a fight with him tonight, so can we just go?"

"Olivia I'm not letting you not have a good time just cause Mike is here. Forget him, we came to have fun and that's what we will do"

Olivia nodded and put her hand down and knew that she couldn't let Mike affect her whole life. "I guess you're right"

"Damn right I'm right"

Olivia smiled a little. "You just want to get laid that's why you brought me here"

"A one night stand never hurt a lawyer" Casey smiled with a wink. Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Casey and Olivia turned around and smiled at the stranger behind them.

Casey nudged Olivia a little bit in the elbow.

Olivia cleared her throat "Yea…um…sure"

"Tom" The man said putting out his hand.

"Olivia" Olivia shook his hand.

"Tom" He repeated and put his hand out to Casey.

"Casey" She shook his hand.

Tom smiled and bought them the drink they wanted.

Mike washed his face with cold water and still felt dizzy from the Anti-retroviral pills he received from the clinic after he got checked for HIV two weeks ago. He still didn't know the results and that scared the hell out of him.

He washed his face again and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated that Olivia changed his life so much and that he didn't it mind it that much.

He went out of the bathroom and went by Eric "Hey"

"She's already flirting with a guy" Eric grabbed his face and turned it toward the bar where Olivia was "With Tommy"

Mike clenched his fists watching his cousin flirt with his ex-girlfriend "Get him over here right now"

"Yea right, this is your battle and not mine. What I'm going to do is go flirt with Olivia's sexy redheaded friend." Eric said and walked away from him.

Olivia quickly spotted Eric coming toward her but she didn't see Mike since the club was getting crowded.

"Tommy" Eric said and came by Tom.

Tom turned around and smiled seeing his cousin "Hey man, this is Casey and–"

"Olivia. Yea I know" Eric nodded and looked at Casey "Hi"

Olivia could see Casey start to blush and try to contain her smile.

"Hi" Casey said with a small smile. "And you are?"

"Eric"

"How do you know Olivia?" Tom asked looking at Eric.

"Ask Mike" Eric answered and leaned by Casey.

"Is he here?"

"For your sakes you better pray not"

Tom looked at Olivia "How do you know Eric?"

Olivia looked at Eric and then at Tom "How do you know him?"

"He is my cousin"

Olivia's mouth dropped and nodded.

"What a shame" Eric said with a smile and put his arm around Casey's shoulder "You like air?"

"It's my favorite element" Casey answered with a smile.

"Great" Eric smiled and led her out of the club.

Tom leaned by Olivia and sipped his drink "I'm sensing you know Mike as well"

Olivia leaned by him and took a sip of her drink "Yea" She nodded and then spotted Mike walking toward her.

Mike looked at Olivia and Tom and walked past them. He put his arm around Haley's shoulders and led her up the stairs to the club. He looked over his shoulder at Olivia and winked.

Olivia just watched him and instantly became jealous knowing that most of the making out happened on the second floor of the club.

"How do you know Mike?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know Mike?" Tom repeated.

"Long story" Olivia answered and took Tom's hand "You don't mind doing me a favor do you?"

Tom looked at Olivia's hand holding his and quickly shook his head "Not at all"

"Good" Olivia said with a smile and started to kiss him.

Mike broke the kiss Haley got him in. He spotted Olivia and Tom kissing by the bar. Haley started to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Olivia.

Olivia lightly broke the kiss as Tom started to kiss her neck. She looked up and spotted Haley kissing Mike and his eyes were closed. She closed her eyes and pretended Mike was kissing her neck.

Haley led her hand down Mike's chest and went to his belt "Let's go to my apartment" She whispered against his lips.

Mike shook his head "No, not yet"

"What so you just use me but I don't get anything from you?"

"Look Hales I'm just not in the mood tonight ok?"

"Jeez what happened to Michael that liked to bang anything in a dress?"

"I'm different now that's all" He whispered knowing he wasn't ready to have sex with anyone right now.

"Yea you're lacking a dick that's what" Haley grabbed his crotch tightly "It's still as big as it was so maybe not"

"Ouch. Oh. Let go, let go" Mike whispered as he took a deep breath. Haley let go. He let out a breath of relief.

Tom broke the kiss softly "Do you want to go to my place?"

Olivia shook her head "No. I was just trying to make my ex jealous since he is here tonight"

"Well him seeing you leave with another man would make him extra jealous" Tom whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, but no" Olivia shook her head and moved away from him. "It was nice meeting you though"

Tom let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes "I don't bite jeez, it would be just a one night stand don't get so defensive"

Mike walked away from Haley and shook his head. He went down the stairs and knew he had to talk to Eric.

He walked over to Olivia and Tom. "Where's Eric?"

"I'm in a middle of a conversation here" Tom gave him a look.

"I don't give a damn what your in the middle of, where's Eric?" Mike repeated and tried not to look at Olivia.

"Go find him, I'm talking here" Tom shoved his little cousin away and looked back at Olivia.

Mike stepped in between Tom and Olivia "Where's Eric? This is the last time I'm going to ask you"

"He is up your ass"

"You know Tommy if you put your dad's balls in one hand and a martin in the other you would be your mom" Mike smiled at him.

"Outside right now Mike"

"Gladly" Mike punched him and tackled him to the floor.

Tom got up and tackled Mike. Mike hit a door with his back and both fell outside.

Eric and Casey were against a brick wall in the back of the club. Eric's hands were inside her back pockets of her jeans. Casey's hands were exploring his muscular back over his shirt.

Both got startled by the noise and stopped kissing. They looked over and spotted Mike and Tom wrestling on the ground. Olivia quickly came out of the club and tried to pull Mike off.

Eric grabbed Tom and pulled him off.

"Get off me!" Mike yelled.

Olivia sat on top of him and pinned his arms down on the ground "No"

"We'll be inside" Casey said and motioned to Eric. Eric pulled Tom inside the club and followed Casey. Casey quickly closed the door and left them alone.

"Get off me Olivia!" Mike yelled angrily up at her and freed his hands.

"If you would stop acting like an immature prick maybe I would!" Olivia yelled at him and slapped him on the chest. She got off him and leaned on the wall.

Mike got off the ground and leaned on the other wall "Oh I'm the immature prick? Wait who was the one shoving their tounge down my cousins throat? It was you!"

"Well I didn't hit someone just cause I was jealous!"

"So what? It's my cousin it's not like I had to be nice to him while I watched him make out with you! It's messed up that you kissed him and you know it!"

"Hey you ended it not me!"

"That's because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you Olivia!"

Olivia just looked at him "You still love me?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know" He answered with a shrug and scratched the back of his head. "I mean…I still care about you but…I…I want to brake you down so badly for what you said about me" He sat down on one of the dumpsters and looked at the ground.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears "You want to hurt me Michael?"

"I…I…no…I just…I don't know"

"What happened at that accident Mike?" Olivia whispered as she walked over to him.

"It was just an accident"

"No it wasn't, something worse happened. What's going on?" She stood in between his legs and placed her hands on his lap.

"Nothing" He answered as he moved away from her. The way she was standing by him and touching him reminded him too much of his rape "Nothing happened" He jumped off the dumpster and paced around.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest "So what now?"

"You move on from me that's what" He answered crossing his arms on his chest as well.

"What if I don't want that?"

"You will" He answered quietly knowing he didn't want to hold her back by not being ready to have sex.

"How do you know that?"

He closed his eyes and knew he had to do something for her to give up on him so she didn't want him anymore "Can you just leave me the hell alone?" He asked in a louder voice. Even though he wanted her to be with him through this he knew it wasn't fair to her.

Olivia just looked at him.

"I don't want you anymore Olivia! Get over yourself!" He yelled at her. He hated himself for being mean to her but it was the best for her not to know or have to deal with him during this time in his life.

Olivia got startled by his tone and kept looking at him "If that's what you want"

"Yes thank you, enjoy my cousin sweetheart!" He yelled.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief at how he was acting "Who are you?" she went back in the club and slammed the door closed.

Mike closed his eyes and kept the tears back to himself, "Who the hell am I?" He whispered as he leaned on a wall and slid down it. "What have I done?" He buried his face in his hands. _I pushed away the only woman I loved._

Casey took another sip of her drink and kept flirting with Eric. She spotted Olivia coming toward her and she was wiping her eyes.

"Um…I think I have to go" Casey told Eric and flirtousely slid her hand down Eric's arm.

Eric nodded and pulled out his card "Call me?"

Casey smiled and took the card "Maybe"

"Hungry?"

"Starving"

"Dinner?"

"Maybe" Casey teased grinning.

"Tomorrow night at 8. Tony's pizzeria on 24th and 8th?"

"Nine. Fancy Italian restaurant?"

"Angel's on 15th and 9th"

"I'll be there" Casey answered with a nod and walked over to Olivia. Both of the girls walked out of the club.

Olivia said nothing as they walked to their car.

Casey looked over at her and could tell something was bothering her. "You ok?"

Olivia got in the car and looked at the ground and tried to keep her tears to herself but it wasn't working "No"


	11. Trying to move on

Couple of weeks later…

Mike finally packed the last CD he had in the box. He dug threw his closet and found Olivia's shirt that she left there the night they told each other they loved one another.

"Hey Mike" Rick came in the room slowly "Is that all cause I have to take Sarah to soccer practice?"

Mike just nodded and kept looking at the shirt "Yea man, thanks"

Rick nodded and patted him on the shoulder "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I got offered a job in L.A. and I'm taking it. I need a change of scenario you know?"

"Sure" Rick nodded "Eric should be here soon to help you with the rest of the stuff"

Mike nodded and grabbed an empty box and put Olivia's shirt inside. He had to move on from her sooner or later.

Olivia sat at her desk finally being back at work. She had piles of paperwork in front of her and they seemed to get larger as the day went on. The captain still wasn't letting her be out on the street until her arm made a full recovery.

She didn't talk to Mike at all and only saw Eric sometimes when he picked Casey up for a date since the two were now dating.

Casey walked into the precinct and all the male detectives were out on a case and Olivia was sitting at her desk lazily doing the paperwork.

"Hey" Casey greeted as she sat across Olivia "How you doing?"

"Good, at least I'm back to work so I got other things to think about" Olivia answered with a small smile "How are you and Eric?"

"We're really good, he is really sweet" Casey answered with a smile "Have you talked to Mike at all?"

"No, it's too hard after that night"

"Look liv…I don't want to be the one to tell you this but someone should…Eric told me that Mike is moving to Los Angeles tonight, he got offered a job at a community college and he took it"

Olivia tried to hide the freaked out look she knew came over her face "Oh…well that's good"

"You should tell him how you feel before he leaves"

Olivia shook her head "Can you excuse me?" She got up and quickly went to the bathroom.

Casey just sat there knowing that Olivia and Mike still cared for each other. Eric told her that Mike was still in love with her and she just knew by the look in Olivia's eyes when someone mentioned him.

Eric came into his brother's apartment and quickly noticed all the packed boxes in the living room. "Mike?"

Mike put one of Olivia's DVD's in her box and went out of his room "Hey man"

"Hey, how's the packing going?"

"Fine" Mike answered, "How are you and Casey?"

"Great, she's really cool" Eric answered with a smile "Did you tell Olivia you're moving?"

"No, she's my ex why would she care" Mike answered as he went back to his room to pack his stuff.

Eric said nothing and packed some of his boxes for him in the living room.

Mike pulled out his jeans and noticed another pair fall out. He picked them up and they were very small. He looked at the number and knew right away they were Olivia's. He sat down on his bed and smelled them. They still smelled like her.

Eric came to the room and just found Mike sitting on his bed with a pair of jeans to his chest and staring at the ground. "You ok?"

"Yea" He nodded "Just finding her stuff you know?" He cleared his throat and folded her jeans and placed them inside the box.

Olivia finally finished her paperwork around three in the afternoon and got to go home. She sat there watching TV and eating chips. All she could think about was Mike and his moving without telling her. One more thing ran threw her mind. Her pregnancy.

Mike walked down Olivia's hall with the box full of her stuff. He took a deep breath trying to control his emotions to do this. He knocked on the door after getting enough courage.

Olivia opened the door and just looked at him with the box in his hands "Hi"

Mike took a deep breath "Hi" She looked even more beautiful then the last time he saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found some of your stuff in my apartment and thought you might like them back"

"Want to come in?" Olivia moved out of the doorway a little.

"No, I have to go, I just came to drop this off"

"Oh c'mon you're moving across the country you'll have enough time to ignore me"

Mike opened his mouth to say something but he just bit his lip "Casey told you?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would care"

"Come in Mike"

He put his head down and came into her apartment. He placed the box on her kitchen counter top "What are you going to yell at me now?"

Olivia closed the door and shook her head "No. I'm not going to yell at you," She whispered as she went to her couch. Her hand went automatically to her stomach but she couldn't tell him cause then he would just stay for the baby and she didn't want him to stay with her out of pity.

"How have you been?" Mike questioned looking at her.

"Finally went back to work but I'm on desk duty" Olivia answered as she picked the bag of chips off her coffee table "You?"

"Good, I'm finally getting a job"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight at nine"

"Excited?"

"I don't like airplanes so not that much"

Olivia smiled a little "Right. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I still have some packing to finish so I just wanted to give you this stuff"

Olivia nodded "Good luck in California" She whispered as she gave him a hug.

Mike hugged her back "Thanks."

Olivia tried to keep her tears to herself and slowly let go of him "If you're ever in New York again don't be scared to give me a call ok?"

"Same goes if you're in Los Angeles"

"Sure" Olivia nodded a little.

"I'm going to go," Mike whispered as he opened the door "Bye"

"Bye"

He went out of her apartment and closed the door. He took a deep breath and leaned on the wall.

Olivia leaned on her door and let her tear slide down her cheek. She touched her stomach and looked down at it "I'm sorry" She whispered softly.

It was around seven when Mike got all his stuff together to go to the airport.

Eric just leaned on his door and watched him "You ok kiddo?"

"Yea I'm great" Mike answered as he placed his bag over his shoulder. He took out the key to his apartment and placed it on the countertop "I should get going"

"You want me to drive you?"

"No, go on a date with Casey since you finally have a day off" Mike answered "Hug or handshake?"

"I'll give you a hug since you're my little brat of a brother" Eric teased as he hugged him "Be good in L.A. ok?"

"I'll try. Don't mess this up with Casey cause you know you wont find a girlfriend anytime soon"

"Well thanks" Eric playfully pushed him away "You said bye to mom and dad?"

"Yea, this afternoon" Mike answered "I'm going before I'm late"

"Sure" Eric patted him on the shoulder "I'll see you around little brother"

"Yea" Mike nodded and left the apartment.

Eric pulled out his own key of the apartment and placed it on the counter top. He looked around at the apartment they all had memories in and finally left and closed the door behind him.

Olivia sat on her couch with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She knew that not telling him that she was pregnant with his child wasn't the smartest thing but she couldn't keep him away from his dream that he gave up for her.

She heard a knock on her door. She got up slowly and unlocked the door and went back to the couch.

Casey came in quietly "Hey, what's wrong?"

Olivia lay on the couch and stared blankly at the TV "Everything. What are you doing here?"

"I came to borrow that DVD you told me about cause Eric and I were going to watch it" Casey answered as she sat down on Olivia's hand rest by her legs. "Sweetie what is going on?"

"I don't want him to go" Olivia whispered softly trying to keep her tears to herself. "Everywhere I go, things remind me of him. It just wont be the same without him"

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"It's too late now, it's already eight, he is probably at the airport by now"

"So what? Call him, tell him how you feel"

Olivia looked at her watch "No" She got up and grabbed her hoodie "I'm going after him"

"That's the spirit…wow wait a minute" Casey quickly got up "You mean you're going to go after him in the airport?"

"I have to, I can't just let him go" Olivia argued as she pulled on her hoodie.

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know" Olivia answered as she grabbed her car keys "I'll figure it out on the way"

"I'm going with you"

"What?"

"Well I'm your best friend, I can't just let you run around an airport by yourself" Casey grabbed her car keys from her hands "Plus I drive really fast"

"Ok" Olivia nodded sort of confused and followed her out of the apartment "What about Eric?"

"He'll be fine, I'll make it up to him" Casey ran down the stairs as Olivia quickly followed.

Olivia looked at her watch. 8: 32 Casey dodged another car.

"Can we make it there alive please!" Olivia yelled at her.

"What? I'm trying to get you there on time"

"You're nuts" Olivia shook her head "can you slow down just a little please?"

Casey made a hard left turn "When we get there yes"

"I don't even know what to say to him"

Casey pulled into the parking lot of the airport "Speak from the heart"

"This is coming from the lunatic driver?" Olivia rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seat belt. She got out of the car and quickly ran to the sliding doors.

Casey rolled her eyes and quickly followed her into the airport. "What flight is he on?"

Olivia looked at the screens full of flight times "I don't know, there's three flights to LA"

"Want me to call Eric?"

"It will take too long" Olivia mumbled and looked at her watch. 8:46

"Two flights are leaving at nine, gate E8 and D42"

"You get E8, I have D42. Go" Olivia quickly ran on one side and Casey ran on the other.

Olivia got to gate D42 and started to look around but couldn't see Mike anywhere. "Mike?" People started to look at her but she didn't care at all "Michael?"

Casey got to gate E8 and started to look around "Peterson? Mike are you here?"

Olivia pulled out her badge even though she knew it was wrong "Excuse me, NYPD, coming through" She went through the crowd of people and went to the ticket taker "Detective Olivia Benson, did a Michael Peterson get on the plane yet?"

The woman looked through her computer "No, I'm sorry detective, he isn't scheduled for this flight"

Olivia nodded "Ok, thanks" She pulled her cell phone out and dialed Casey's number.

"Hello"

"Did you find him?"

"No. You?"

"He is supposed to be on that flight. I'm coming to that gate"

"Ok, I'll check again." Casey closed her phone and looked around again. She didn't see him anywhere. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mike's cell phone number.

"Hello"

"Where the hell are you?" Casey yelled.

"Casey? I'm on the plane. Why are you calling me?"

"Get off the plane right now"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Get off that plane right now Peterson or I swear I'm going to kick your ass next time I see you!" Casey barked angrily.

"Fine. Fine. I'm getting off the plane jeez. How is my brother not scared of you?"

"He says he finds it cute, I don't know" Casey answered with a shrug "Are you getting off the plane?"

"Yea. What is going on?"

Casey saw Olivia coming over to her "You'll find out" She closed the phone. "He's coming"

Olivia nodded "Thanks"

"I'll be over there calling Eric" Casey pointed to the corner and walked away.

Olivia just nodded with a small smile. She looked over at the gate and spotted Mike coming out. He went through the crowd of people and came over to her.

"Olivia what is going on?"

"I don't want you to go" Olivia whispered as she took his hands in hers. "Don't go"

"What are you talking about?" Mike whispered "Olivia I have to go"

"No you don't. We can find you another job if you want, what about New Jersey? It's not the closest thing but its closer then California. Michael I don't want you to leave, I love you," She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Mike wiped her eyes gently "Olivia I have to go, not just for the job but for me. I can't get over you when I'm in New York or anywhere near it."

"You don't have to get over me, I'll be your girlfriend again if you let me ok? We can work through this just don't go ok?"

Mike looked over and the last person boarded the plane. "Olivia they are waiting for me, I have to go"

"No" Olivia managed to whisper as tears rolled down her face "Don't leave Michael, you cant just give up"

"I'm sorry baby," He whispered as he placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her a kiss. He still loved her and wanted to be with her but he couldn't confess what happened to him since he still wasn't ready for anything intimate "I'm so sorry"

"No…please" Olivia grabbed his hand as he moved away from her.

"I'm sorry" He pulled his hand away and boarded the plane.

"Oh god" Olivia whispered to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach and sat down in a chair. She felt someone sit next to her and hug her. She looked up and noticed Casey holding her "I love him"

"I know honey, I know" Casey whispered, "It's going to be ok"

"I'm having his child, its not like I can just forget him"

"We'll figure it" Casey whispered as she rubbed her back to calm her down.

They got in their car and Casey drove slower this time. Olivia had her head resting on the window and looking outside. Both kept quiet the whole time.

They got to Olivia's apartment and Casey parked the car "You want me to stay with you?"

"No. It's fine. Eric is probably waiting anyway" Olivia got out of the car and went up to her apartment. She unlocked it and noticed Elliot was already sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Mike was leaving so I came to check up on you"

"How did you get in?" Olivia questioned as she closed the door behind her.

"Extra key you gave me" Elliot answered "Where did you go?"

Olivia sat down by him and rested her head on his shoulder "Airport. I asked him to stay but he didn't"

Elliot took her in a hug "It's ok, it'll be fine sweetie"

"No. I love him," Olivia whispered as tears fell down her cheek and she buried her face in his chest "I need him"

Elliot just nodded and held her "You'll get over him"

"No I wont, you don't understand El…I'm-" A knock on the door interrupted her.

"You want me to get it?" Elliot offered. She just nodded. Elliot let go of her and got up to open the door. He opened the door and shock and relief took over his body at the same time "Hey"

"Hey" Mike whispered "Is she here?"

Olivia quickly looked up hearing Mike's voice. She wiped her eyes and got off the couch and stood behind Elliot "I'm here"

Elliot looked at Mike and then Olivia "You going to be ok?" She nodded a little "I'm going to get coffee" He walked past Mike and went out of the apartment.

Mike and Olivia just stood there looking at each other.

"I couldn't do it" Mike whispered, "I couldn't leave after you said you loved me"

"What about your job?"

"I don't care, I just care about you Olivia"

She wiped another tear that filled her eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him.

Mike hugged her back and held her "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Good" Mike nodded and let go of her "Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me" Mike repeated as he got down on one knee "Please?"

"Did Eric tell you?" Olivia asked knowing Mike would do this if he knew about the baby.

"Tell me what?" Mike asked being totally confused.

"About the…" Her hand went on her stomach "He didn't tell you did he? You just want to marry me?"

"I haven't talked to Eric since this afternoon, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant" Olivia whispered with a small smile.

"Really?" Mike smiled a little "And its…"

"Yea, its yours" Olivia smiled with a nod.

"Oh my god"

"Is that engagement offer still on the table?"

"Yea, of course"

"Then yea…I'll marry you"

"I don't have a ring or anything right now but I'll get you one though"

Olivia smiled and pulled him up and hugged him again "I don't need a ring, I just need you"


	12. So Scared

Mike and Olivia stumbled to her bedroom kissing. Mike was still not ready for anything intimate but there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let her know. He figured his fear would go away and he could get over it.

Olivia fell down on the bed and Mike lay down on top of her gently. Olivia's hands quickly went under his shirt and explored his body that she missed for so long. His touch. His presence. Him. She missed him and she couldn't doubt that at all.

Mike gently kissed her neck and slowly. He needed time, as much time as he could get, to get over his nervousness. Sure, he knew she would understand why he wouldn't want to be intimate right away. She saw it every day and he wasn't going to be the one to bring it home to her.

Olivia pulled his shirt off and started to kiss his neck faster and harder then what he was doing. She knew he was gentle in bed with her but he was never this slow or awkward with her that she was feeling now.

Mike closed his eyes to try and get over what was bothering him. His rape. His dignity. It just made it worse. He could see his rapist's face as he felt Olivia's lips on his chest. His eyes flew open and he tried to calm down and not remember how scared he was.

Olivia felt his breathing increase as she kissed his body. He did breath harder when he was aroused but not like this. She stopped kissing him and looked up "You ok baby?"

"Yea" He answered quickly as he pulled her up and took her shirt off "I'm great"

Olivia slightly nodded as he started to kiss her stomach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his pleasuring.

Mike closed his eyes once again and kept kissing her. If anything he would force himself to get over this…for her. His hand closed into a fist and he griped the bed sheets as hard as he could. He felt every touch and every movement all over again. Reliving this was hard enough but forcing yourself to relive it was just torture.

Olivia opened her eyes and spotted him griping the bed sheets so much that his knuckles were white. "Michael" She whispered as she stroked the back of his hair.

He finally opened his eyes and he was back in the room with Olivia. This was not right. He shouldn't have been this affected by what happened to him should he?

Olivia placed her hand on his back and felt cold sweat "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing" he answered as he gulped his nervousness.

"You're all sweaty and you feel cold. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm fine" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to her lips. He had to keep this from her for both of them. He knew her well enough to know if he told her she would want to talk about it and he couldn't do it. He was too ashamed.

Olivia moved her hand down to his belt and started to unbuckle it. She felt him stop kissing her for a small second and then he continued. His whole body tensed up above her.

Mike kept focused on kissing her and not that she was unzipping his pants. Why was he so scared of this? Why was he scared when he was with her? She was one of the most caring women he has ever been with. So many questions ran through his mind since that day and he wished he had an answer for at least one.

Olivia broke the kiss and just looked up at him "What is it?" she whispered softly.

"Huh?" He quickly looked down at her eyes that were sparkling.

"You weren't like this before. We don't have to do this you know?"

"Yes we do. We just got engaged Olivia" He forced himself to start kissing her neck. Why was he doing to himself? She would understand wouldn't she?

All of a sudden Olivia's phone started to ring.

To Mike's relief that meant she had to go. He wanted her with him but he was glad they were not going to have sex tonight since he was still obviously scared. He climbed off of her and let her get her phone from the nightstand. He took a deep breath and just stared up at the ceiling.

Olivia kept looking at him as she grabbed her cell phone. This wasn't her Mike. He was the one that was faster then her in bed and they would have probably been having sex now if it was before they broke up. Maybe so much time away from each other was affecting him. "Benson…Yea…I'll be right there"

He knew those words well. That meant a case. A rape. He closed his eyes and zipped his jeans up. He wasn't going to report it and become a victim. He talked to Olivia when cases bothered her and he wasn't going to be the one to worry her especially now that she was carrying his child.

"I have to go" She whispered as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on "I'm sorry"

He just nodded and grabbed his own t-shirt "It's ok" He sat up in bed and let out a deep breath as he stared at the ground.

Olivia looked at him for a second and lightly kissed his shoulder "You sure you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me"

"I'm fine" He pulled his shirt on and got off the bed "Look…um…I have to go and talk to Eric about something"

"Sure. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yea" He nodded and went to the living room.

Olivia grabbed her badge and gun and followed him "Hey Mike?"

He pulled on his leather jacket and turned to look at her "Yea?"

"If something is bothering you, you would tell me right?"

He bit his lip and nodded "Of course"

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss "I'll see you later"

"Yea" He whispered with a small smile and walked past her and went out of the apartment.

Olivia shook her lead finding him extremely distant from her. Was he not attracted to her anymore? Was he mad that she kept him from going to California for his new job? She pulled on her holster and left the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike got to Eric's apartment a little later on in the night. It was almost eleven but Eric never went to sleep before twelve because of his hectic job. He pulled out the extra key he had from his brother's apartment and unlocked the door.

He walked in and stopped where he was seeing Eric on the floor and Casey on top of him kissing him. Whip cream was all over his face and on her half open shirt. He tried not to laugh and cleared his throat.

In an instant second Casey was off of him. Eric was smiling evilly as he looked over at his little brother. "Don't know how to knock?" he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"Sorry" Mike shrugged a little and looked down at the floor not wanting to look at Casey's bra that was showing "Casey…um…look down"

Casey looked down and noticed her shirt was still open. Eric started to chuckle. Casey hit him in the shoulder and quickly buttoned her shirt up.

"What do you want Mike?" Eric asked annoyed as he got off the ground "Didn't you talk to Olivia?"

"Yea. We're engaged" Mike answered with a small smile.

"Congrats. Aren't you supposed to be having sex now?" Eric asked as he took Casey's hand and pulled her up.

"She had to go to work" Mike answered as he closed the door behind him "You know what? I'm going to go, you two are obviously busy and I didn't want to interrupt"

"I need to go anyway, it's getting late" Casey wiped some of the whip cream off of her neck and grabbed her jacket.

"No" Eric whined, "You stay. Little brother has to go"

"I'll call you later" Casey smirked at him and gave him a kiss. "Congrats Mike"

"Thanks" Mike nodded a little as he put his hands in his pocket.

Casey waved at both and left the apartment.

Eric gave his youngest brother a mean look "You can't let me be happy can you?"

"I'm sorry to ruin dessert time Agent Peterson"

"You should be. I was going to get lucky tonight…I think"

"I need to ask you something" Mike went over to the couch but there was whip cream on it as well "Man you two are kinky. From the couch to the floor. Sexy"

"Isn't she?" Eric smiled widely with a dreamy face. "She has lips-"

"Snap out of it"

Eric quickly looked over at him "Sorry. What did you need?"

"Since you are a federal agent I was wondering if you ever went through something that you couldn't get over? Like a murder or something"

"Oh everyday" Eric answered as he grabbed the whip cream can from the table and walked to his kitchen.

"How do you get over it?"

"By sleeping with sexy redheaded Casey"

"C'mon man I'm serious" Mike threw his hands up in the air "Focus dude"

Eric let out a small chuckle since he liked to tease his baby brother "Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know"

"It depends on what it is. Some hit close to home, some you get attached to and some are just another job"

"What about the ones you get really attached to?"

Eric shrugged a little "They are all different. Why are you asking me now? You came all the way from her place down here to ask me this?"

"I just…I don't know"

"What happened to talking things out with Olivia?"

"We talk…I mean we used to…I…I should go" He turned toward the door to leave.

"Stop. Turn"

Mike turned around to look at his big brother.

"What do you mean 'used to' is everything ok?"

"Yea…I mean…I..." he crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the ground to keep his tears to himself. He just shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this" He whispered.

Eric raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over to him "Like what?"

Mike leaned on the door and slid down it "This is unfair. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve her" He whispered as he buried his face in his hands.

Eric kneeled down by him "What happened?"

"It's my fault" He whispered as tears rolled down his face "It's all my fault"

"What is?" Eric asked as he took him in a hug "What happened Michael?"

Mike quickly shook his head "I can't do this anymore. It's killing me"

"Then tell me"

"You wont understand. No one will"

"I'm your brother, try me"

Mike shook his head and pulled away from him "I can't"

"Why not?" Eric whispered as he patted him on the shoulder. "What is it man?"

"I keep pushing her away. I'm scared to tell her. I don't want to feel this way anymore."

"Mike I don't understand. What happened? Tell me"

He wrapped his arms around his stomach and let the tears fall down his face "I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone know"

"I wont say anything if you don't want me to"

"Just leave me alone"

"You know I'm more of a stubborn ass and that wont happen. C'mon we tell each other everything. Just tell me"

"I got raped! Can you leave me alone now!" Mike yelled angrily and buried his face in his hands as he began to sob.

Eric closed his eyes and took him in a hug "It's ok" He whispered as he rocked his baby brother to calm him down. "It will be fine"

"I'm scared to tell her"

"I know. It's ok sshhh"

"I'm so scared of everything and that scares me," He whispered against Eric's chest as he kept crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got home around one in the morning and Mike still wasn't home. She lay down on the couch being extremely tired. She put on the TV and slowly fell asleep to it.

Mike came in around 1:30 and spotted Olivia asleep on the couch still in her work clothes. He picked her up gently and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

He went to the living room and turned off the TV. He slowly started undoing his belt as he made his way back to the bedroom to get ready for bed. He took off his jeans and then took his shirt off.

"Mike?" Olivia mumbled sleepily.

"Yea it's me honey" He whispered as he sat down by her and stroked her hair.

"When did you get home?" She questioned as she took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Just now. Why don't you sleep you need to rest" He whispered as he placed a small kiss on her hand. "You have work tomorrow right?"

"Yea." Olivia opened her eyes and looked over at him "You talk to Eric?"

Mike nodded a little "Yea" He got off the bed and pulled on a t-shirt.

"You don't want to talk to me about it?"

Mike just looked over at her feeling guilty for not discussing this with her. He kept pushing her away and he knew she didn't deserve that "I…It's a guy thing"

Olivia smirked a little "I'm pretty sure you can get it up Mike"

He let out a small chuckle and sat down on the edge of the bed "I can"

Olivia raised her eyebrow a little "But you don't want to?"

"What?"

"Mike…do you not want to be with me or something?"

He quickly turned to look at her "What? No. Of course I want to be with you Olivia. I love you"

"Then why can't you talk to me? Michael sometimes it's hard for me to tell you the things that go on at work but I still do cause I want you to know what's bothering me"

He got off the bed and didn't turn to look at her "I appreciate that" He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at the ground "But I care about you and I don't want you to worry about me"

"I want to worry about you. You're my fiancé and the father of my child. I have to worry about you" Olivia got out of bed and hugged him from the back "I worry cause I love you" she whispered.

"I know…but…it's different"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm the man. I'm supposed to make things better for you. You're not supposed to take my pain away," He whispered as he kept staring at the ground trying to fight his tears back.

"Look at me"

He kept staring at the ground with his arms crossed on his chest "Go to bed Olivia"

She bit her lip and slightly nodded "When you're ready to talk I'm here to listen just so you know" She gave him a light kiss on the cheek "I love you" she let go of him and took off her work clothes and got ready for bed.

Mike quickly wiped his eyes and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch and stared at the ground as he placed his hands on the back of his neck. He needed to let this go. He was ruining everything they had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia woke up to her alarm clock. She looked over and Mike wasn't lying next to her. She got out of bed and went into the living room. She spotted him sleeping on the couch without a blanket or pillow. She took off the blanket that was over the headrest and placed it over him. What was bothering him so much that he couldn't even sleep in the same bed with her?

Olivia got ready for work and went to the kitchen to get orange juice before she went to work.

Mike started to wake up and then spotted her in the kitchen "Hey"

Olivia stopped pouring her juice and didn't look up "Hey"

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven"

He got off the couch and went to the fridge. He opened it and just stared inside "Did you sleep well?"

Olivia just shrugged. "It's kind of hard to sleep when you have things on your mind"

"Work?"

Olivia looked up at him "No. Personnel" She walked past him and went to her bedroom.

Mike let out a deep breath and closed the fridge. He rested his forehead on the door. Why wouldn't she let this go? Was he hurting her by not telling her? He was just trying to protect her.

Olivia came out of the bedroom with her holster and badge on her belt "I have to go" She took a sip of her orange juice and went to the door.

"Olivia?"

She stopped and turned to look at him "Yea?"

He looked at her for a second. He couldn't so this early in the morning. Not when she was on her way to talk to victims. He needed to protect her. "Be careful"

Olivia looked at him and shook her head. After everything he still didn't want to let her in. Now he was just pissing her off "Bye" She went out of the apartment and slammed the door closed.

She let out a deep breath as she made her way to her car.

"I love you Olivia Benson"

She stopped where she was recognizing Mike's voice. She looked up and noticed him standing on the fire escape. She couldn't resist but to smile a little. She grinned and waved up at him "Oh I'm going to make you pay" She muttered through her smile.

Mike smiled and waved back at her "I don't deserve you" He muttered through his smile.

Olivia got in her car and turned it on. She had to admit that made her feel better. He always did know how to get her in a better mood no matter what was bothering her.

She started to drive to the precinct but made a left turn instead of a right. She drove to the federal plaza and went to Eric's office. She went in without knocking which she quickly regretted when she spotted Casey in Eric's lap and they were making out. "Late for work counselor?"

Casey quickly jumped up recognizing her best friend's voice. Eric let out a groan since Casey hit him in the crotch when she got up "I…um…I…" Casey stuttered out nervously.

Olivia smiled and nodded "Smooth"

Eric fixed his tie and wiped the lipstick off his face. He cleared his throat "Um…can I help you detective?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded "You have lipstick on your neck also just so you know"

Casey started to blush a little "Sorry babe"

Eric grabbed tissue and wiped his neck "It's ok" he got off his chair and walked Casey to the door sensing that Olivia wanted to talk to him about Mike. "I'll call you later ok?"

"Lunch?"

"Sure" He gave her a kiss and opened the door "Bye"

Casey returned the kiss "I'll see you later Olivia" she left his office and he closed the door.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Mike talked to you last night right?"

"Yea" Eric nodded a little and quickly closed the file that was open on his table. Mike already told him who it was that raped him but made him promise not to tell Olivia or anyone and he was going to keep that promise.

"Did he tell you what was bothering him?"

"Um…sort of"

"Want to tell me?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Eric answered and shook his head "Sorry"

"Is it bad?"

"Yea"

"Was he hurt?"

"Can't say"

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Can't say"

"What can you say?"

"Nothing actually"

"You realize I'm friends with Casey and I can make her not have sex with you anymore"

This quickly got Eric's attention "Oh c'mon don't be like that. You're going to be my sister-in- law"

"Tell me Eric or I swear I will call her and tell her you hit on me"

Eric raised an eyebrow "You wouldn't"

Olivia pulled her phone out "I care more about Mike then you. So yes I would"

"This is blackmail"

"I know. It's a beautiful concept" Olivia smirked and started to dial Elliot's number. She wasn't going to ruin Eric and Casey's relationship but she knew Eric just needed encouragement.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" He quickly yelled out.

Olivia closed her phone "Good choice"

"Ok…um…lets see…where to start" Eric thought for a second how he was going to bluff out of this one.

"Anywhere just tell me"

"Ok I got home and then Casey came over, she was so funny cause she wanted ice cream so we had to go to the store and then we spotted whip cream and-"

"I do have a job Eric. Cut to it and tell me what is bothering my fiancé"

He shifted in his seat not wanting to betray his brother's trust "He can't get it up in the bedroom"

"Yes he can trust me"

"Damn it" Eric muttered under his breath "Do you want coffee?"

"No. If you don't tell me in the next sixty seconds I will call Casey and then tell Mike you flirted with me and he will be pissed at you"

"Oh you're mean"

"Tell me. Please"

He scratched the back of his head and let out a deep breath "I promised not to tell anyone"

"I need to know" Olivia noticed the file Eric was gripping in his hand and that he closed it when she was in the room. "What's that file you have in your hand?"

Eric looked down and took it off the desk "Nothing"

"Did something happen to Mike where the feds have to be involved?" Olivia got off the chair and went behind his desk to try and get the file.

"It's a brother thing not a fed thing" Eric moved the file away from her grasp "Get away from me you weirdo"

"Let me see the file" Olivia tried to snatch the file from his hand but he kept moving it from her. "Eric c'mon I care about him"

"So do I" Eric smirked "You're funny when you're pissed"

"Just tell me please?"

"I cant"

Olivia pretended to stop trying to get the file and then quickly made a reach for it. Eric was as quick as her and moved it away. Olivia lost balance and fell down on his lap.

Eric's door opened and Mike came in "Eric about last night-" he stopped where he was seeing Olivia in Eric's lap and her hand on his. Both gripping a file. "I'm sorry I opened the door to my nightmare"

Olivia quickly got up from Eric's lap "Mike it's not what you think"

"She fell" Eric quickly added, "It was an accident"

Mike kept looking at them. He spotted the file in his brother's hands and snatched it from him. He opened it and looked angrily up at him "You told her!"

"No!" Eric yelled.

"It's not enough that your feeling my fiancé up in your office but you had the balls to tell her I was raped!"

Olivia's eyes quickly shifted to Mike "You what?"

Mike looked over at her "You didn't know?" he asked in shock.

"I told you I didn't tell her and I wasn't feeling her up" Eric defended and fixed his tie "I wouldn't do that to you"

Mike closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter" He said quietly and left the office.

Olivia quickly followed him "Mike is that true?" She asked in a low voice "When?"

"It doesn't matter Olivia. Go to work" He said quietly as he kept walking down the hall.

"No Mike I want you to talk to me" She followed him outside. "Did you report it?"

"No and don't try to make me report it cause I'm not doing that" He pulled out his car key's from his new Mercedes that he bought after his motorcycle got trashed.

"Mike you have to" Olivia looked at the car and then him "Oh my god the accident"

"Please don't try to solve this. Only I can make this go away. Go to work." He opened the door to his car.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes. Please leave me alone" He got into his car but Olivia grabbed the door before he could close it.

She kneeled down by him "You should report this and we could get the guy"

"No. Stop treating me as a victim. Just leave me alone"

Olivia got up and moved away "You're shutting me out again Mike"

"I'm protecting you" He closed the door and drove off.


	13. Awkward

Casey walked back to her office with Eric by her after their lunch date. "Hey what happened with Olivia at your office? She seemed very distracted at work today."

"Something with Mike," He answered with a shrug since he didn't want to tell her what happened to his little brother.

"How about a movie tonight after work?"

"If I don't get held up at the job then yes," He walked her inside the building and then to her office.

They both spotted Olivia standing by Casey's door waiting for her.

Olivia nodded a little at Eric "Hey."

He smiled a little and nodded back "Hey." he gave Casey a light kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later."

Casey nodded and looked over at Eric as he walked down the hall. She looked over at Olivia next "Is there something I should know about?"

"No," Olivia shook her head. "Mike and I had a fight so now it's just awkward with Eric and me."

Casey nodded and unlocked her office "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Olivia answered as she went in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike got home from his job interview he had at a high school. He sat down on the couch and looked around. Why was this so awkward? Were Olivia and him ever going to be ok?

He grabbed his car keys and went out of the apartment. He drove to Jeff's house and parked his car there. He sat there just looking at his rapist's house. He should have made this go away before it became worse. He shook his head and got out of the car.

He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Jeff answered the door and just looked at him "Back for more?"

Mike pulled out a load of money tied in a rubber band from the inside of his jacket. Most were hundreds and fifties "The money I owe you."

Jeff smirked and took the money "I suppose it's all there?"

"Yea," He nodded "The whole million."

"Why did you wait for it to get this bad Michael? You had enough money to pay me back, you are a rich boy lets not forget."

He nodded "Yea. But what you did to me was not right Jeffery."

"It wasn't personnel, it was business."

"Yea. Whatever." He nodded as he stuck his hands in his pocket "Are we done?"

"Yea. If you want to lay down some bets on the Ranger game give me a call" Jeff said with a small smile. "Nice car," He winked at him and closed the door.

Mike bit down on his lip and walked back to his Mercedes and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Casey sat at her office trying to finish paperwork so she could go out with Eric. Olivia left her earlier so she could find Mike to talk about what happened.

She heard a knock on her door. She looked up since it was almost nine "Come in."

A masked man came in and calmly closed the door behind him and locked it.

Casey raised an eyebrow being somewhat freaked out and confused at the same time. She quickly reached for her phone but the man jumped over her desk and knocked it out of her hands.

He slugged her once and threw her down on the floor. He hit her twice more with his fist, which got the blood flowing from her nose. "Oh Ms. Novak," He said with a deep chuckle. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up.

Casey tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her down on her table. He tightly grabbed her neck and held her hands over her head.

Casey let out a groan and tried to move her legs to kick him but this man was too strong. His legs were pressed against hers so she couldn't move anywhere.

"No," She whispered weakly.

"Thank your boyfriend for this one," He whispered and hit her once more and threw her down on the floor. Casey quickly passed out.

The man walked over to her door and calmly unlocked it and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was sitting on her couch watching a movie and wondering where Mike was. She didn't hear from him all day and it scared her somewhat. Her phone rang and she quickly reached for it hoping it was Mike "Benson…oh my god, Is she ok? I'll be right there"

She quickly got up and grabbed her jacket and ran out of her apartment. She quickly dialed Eric's number guessing he would want to know that his girlfriend was in the hospital.

"Peterson."

"It's Olivia. Casey was attacked and is at St. Mary hospital," She hung up her phone and got into her car quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and Mike quickly ran into the hospital and spotted Olivia in the waiting room.

"Is she ok?" Eric quickly asked.

"Head trauma and some bruises and cuts" Olivia told him. "She's not awake yet. Room 247"

Eric nodded and went into Casey's room.

Mike looked over at Olivia "Are you ok?"

Olivia shrugged a little "I guess. You?"

Mike sat down by her "Yea"

"Mike…you didn't call me all day"

"I know…I'm sorry" He said quietly "I've been screwing up a lot lately and getting screwed," he said with a small smile.

Olivia didn't smile and just looked at him "You should have talked to me about what happened"

"I know." He nodded "I'm sorry"

"Michael I don't want an apology I want you to talk" She pleaded "Where were you today?"

"Job interview. I got a job at a High school"

"And I find this out a hospital? I should have been your next call."

"Olivia I'm sorry. Look, I can tell you I'm ok but I'm not. I ran my life into the ground and I guess I didn't want to bring you down with me. My whole life is screwed up and I don't want that for you"

"Stop pushing me away" She said angrily "I'm sick of it. You should be talking to me. If you cant tell me what is bothering you how are we ever going to work?"

Mike looked down at the ground and shrugged "I don't know"

Olivia bit her lip trying to keep her tears to herself "Michael I'm ready to take on any battle with you. You are the father of my child and I don't want to ruin that. If you are ready to ruin what we had then be my guest but I'm not going to feel guilty for having this child without its father."

Mike didn't say anything and kept staring at the ground.

Olivia looked at him and shook her head "I guess that answers how you feel about us" She stood up and turned and walked away.

"Olivia I don't want you. I need you"

She stopped where she was but didn't turn around. The whole hospital was looking at the couple now.

Mike got off his chair and looked at her back turned to him "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm scared to lose you so I don't talk to you. I…I'm scared Olivia. I'm more scared of what you will think of me then anything else in my life. I wish I could change myself but I don't how to do that. I want to make this better but I need you for that. Olivia…the truth is…I cant get enough of you baby"

Olivia quickly wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek. She said nothing and left the hospital.

Mike placed his hands on the back of his neck and sat down on the chair again. He lost everything. He screwed it all up.

Eric came out of Casey's room and saw Mike sitting there. "You ok?"

"No" He answered "How she doing?"

"She will be ok. She finally woke up. Where's Olivia?"

"I wish I knew" Mike answered, "I'm a screw up?"

"Yes" Eric teased with a smirk "You're not a screw you're just a man. We're all screw ups"

Both brothers saw Jaime walk down the hospital with an evil grin on his face.

They both locked stares with him as he stopped by them. "Next time it will be more personal" He looked over at Mike and winked "Maybe even fiancé personal"

Mike lost control and in a split second he jumped off his chair tackled Jaime to the floor. He punched him harder and harder.

Eric looked around making sure no security guards saw what was going on.

Mike grabbed Jaime by the throat extremely hard "Why?"

"Agent Eric raided Jeff's house that you set him up for." Jaime gurgled out.

"What?" Eric asked confused.

"The million you gave my brother" Jaime answered looking up at Mike.

"You gave him a million dollars?" Eric asked looking at Mike.

"Eric didn't know about that you fucking pussy. You should have left Casey alone" Mike whispered angrily and slugged him again.

A bunch of security guards ran the hall.

"Guards" Eric warned him.

"Get out of here" Mike told him.

Eric calmly walked away from the scene.

Mike got as many punches as he could before the guards pulled him off the doctor. The guards slammed him against a wall and cuffed him.

"I want him arrested for assault" Jaime coughed out as he wiped his bloody nose.

"Suck my dick bitch" Mike smirked at him as the guards pulled him out of the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the precinct where she heard Mike was at. She got to his cell and found him sitting on the ground playing with his Swiss army watch. She smiled a little finding him cute "I can't wait to tell our kid you got arrested for beating up a doctor"

He quickly looked up at her "What are you doing here?"

"Getting your ass out of prison. C'mon superhero"

Mike smirked a little and got off the ground. A guard unlocked his cell and let him out.

"Do I want to ask what happened?" Olivia looked over at him.

"No" he answered.

Olivia smirked and nodded. She went back to the front desk to make everything go away.

Mike went out and sat on the steps waiting for her.

She came out and sat down by him.

He looked over at her "I want to tell you"

"If you want" She wrapped her arm around his.

"Actually" He pulled out a ring from his pocket "That's where I was all day."

Olivia smiled and held her hand out looking at the very expensive ring "Never thought I would get an engagement ring after bailing my man out of jail"

He chuckled and placed the ring on her finger "Like it?"

"It's beautiful," She whispered looking at the huge rock.

"Olivia I'm not very good at telling people how I feel. I'm horrible at it actually so I learned to shut people out and you don't deserve that from me." He ran his hand through his hair "God I'm so bad at this. What I'm-"

Olivia smirked and put her hand over his mouth "Just kiss me"

"Ok" he mumbled into her hand.

Olivia chuckled and moved her hand to the back of his neck "Come here"

Mike smiled and leaned in and started to kiss her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric sat on Casey's bed holding her hand. "It's over honey," he whispered as he wiped her tears.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She whispered back through tears.

"You will." He put her hair behind her ears. "It will just take time"

"Do you know who did it?"

Eric slightly nodded "Yea"

"Was I raped?"

He quickly shook his head "No, no. He just beat you up"

Casey wiped her eyes "You say it like it's a good thing"

Eric smiled a little and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead "You are so brave I ever tell you that?"

"Just did," She answered with a small smirk.

They heard a knock on the door and a man peeked in "Agent Peterson"

Eric got up "I'll come back later ok?" He gave Casey another kiss. She just nodded.

He went out of the room and went with the other agent down the hall.

He saw Jaime with bandages on his face and smiled "Turn around" Eric ordered.

Jaime just looked at him "What?"

Eric smirked and grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him to the wall "Jaime Rogers you are under arrest for the assault of District Attorney Casey Novak, you have the right to remain silent…" He took the handcuffs from the other agent and cuffed his hands really tightly "Hurt my brother again I will hurt you, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" He pulled him down the hall and spotted Olivia and Mike coming in. "Touch my girlfriend and I will cut your balls off, you have the right to an attorney, if you cant pay for one with your blood money, the state will provide one for you," He winked at them and led Jaime outside.

Mike and Olivia looked at each other.

"I'm going to go see Casey," Olivia informed him.

Mike nodded "I'll wait."

"You can come with if you want," Olivia suggested.

"I don't know her that well," He shrugged a little. That was the truth and also because he somehow felt responsible for what happened to Casey. Jeff wouldn't have thought it was his fault if Mike didn't give him the money that day.

"You will if you're going to be my husband," Olivia took his arm and led him to Casey's room.

They went into her room. Olivia sat down by her on a chair and Mike stood by the door leaning on a wall. He stuck his hands in his pocket and kept staring at the ground.

"How you feeling?" Olivia asked looking at her best friend.

"Been better," She answered and looked over at Mike and then Olivia "You two back together?"

"Yea," Olivia answered with smile and put her hand out proudly "I got a very big ring"

Casey smirked a little "Mr. GQ huh?"

Mike smiled a little and shrugged. He finally looked up at her "Casey…I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault," Casey told him with a small smirk.

Mike nodded and looked at the ground again knowing it was his fault.

Olivia talked to Casey and kept taking glances at Mike who seemed very quiet the whole time.

They heard a knock on the door. Eric came in slowly. "Hey."

"We were just about to leave," Olivia got up from her chair "Casey I'll stop by tomorrow ok?"

"Sure" She nodded a little.

Eric sat down by her and took her hand "Thanks guys"

Olivia took Mike's arm and walked out with him "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he answered as they walked to her car. "You want me to drive?"

Olivia nodded and handed him the keys "I don't know if I can drive now with this big ass ring Michael" She said with a smile and admired her engagement ring.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled a little at her and went on his side of the car.

Both got into the car. Mike started it but then turned it off.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"I'm not the greatest person in the world Olivia. You deserve better then me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I can be the meanest person in the world sometimes but I never thought it would get this bad," He said quietly as both sat in the darkness of her car.

"Mike I don't understand" Olivia whispered as she took his hand "Whatever it is we can get through it"

"It's my fault what happened to Casey. You wanted me to tell you things so there it is."

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

"I went to Jeff's house today to give him back the money I owe him and Eric ordered a raid later that afternoon and Jeff thought I set him up…so I guess he got someone to attack her to get back at him."

Olivia took him in a hug "It's not your fault"

"I should be the one to take the blame for everything not her. She didn't do anything wrong"

"I know honey but it wont fix it by feeling guilty or bad. It's over"

"Then why do I feel so horrible about it?"

"Because you're a good man." Olivia whispered "You're a gentleman who can't stand it when woman are hurt. You're kindness is not a weakness Michael"

"Do you still want to marry me after knowing this?" He quickly wiped his eyes and let go of her.

Olivia placed her hand on his cheek and nodded "More then anything in the world"


	14. Ice Cream and Pickles?

Couple of months later…

Olivia walked into the apartment after work. She spotted Mike sleeping on the bed still in his jeans and he was unshaven. She smiled realizing he was finally back from his camping trip with Eric and Rick.

She rolled her eyes realizing he didn't clean any of his stuff when he came back. His backpack was on the floor and his sweater he had on was thrown there next to his muddy shoes. His fishing knife was on his nightstand by him.

She sat down on him playfully since she didn't see him for a whole weekend. She playfully took his arms and pinned them to the pillow to make him wake up.

Mike twitched a little since he was exhausted and still in deep sleep. He didn't realize where he was or that he was home with his wife. He was having a bad dream as it was. He was having a nightmare about his rape since he was very tired. He twitched again and tried to move his hands but they were over his head.

Olivia smiled watching him looking extremely cute when he slept. He shifted a little. She kept his arms pinned to the pillow waiting for him to open his eyes so she could surprise him.

Mike groaned a little as he saw Jeff's face in his nightmare he was having. He started to sweat still feeling his arms pinned down. He felt someone on him as he slowly awoke. He became scared it was happening again. He was getting raped again. He remembered he left his knife on the nightstand. It was close by. Who ever was on him was going to pay.

_Flashback_

"_Do you Olivia Benson take Michael Peterson to be your husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The priest asked as he stood in between the happy couple._

"_I do" Olivia answered with a huge smile that she wasn't able to hide all day. _

_Mike smiled a little at her and winked._

"_Do you Michael Peterson take Olivia Benson to be your wife for better or for worse, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"_

_Mike smiled a little "I do" _

_Olivia let out a breath of relief, which got Mike to laugh a little. _

"_With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Michael Alexander Peterson, you may kiss the bride"_

_The whole room burst out in applause as Mike took her face in her hands and kissed her. _

_Elliot whistled a little seeing how happy Olivia was the whole day. _

_They broke the kiss and took each other's hand to walk down the aisle as husband and wife. _

_End Flashback_

Mike untangled his arms violently and grabbed his knife by him. He put the knife to her neck and pushed her on the bed. He held her down with his other hand on her lower neck. He breathed hard as sweat poured down his body.

Olivia started to breath extremely fast as Mike kept the knife to her neck. His blue eyes were gray and he looked scared. Almost as if he couldn't see her how fearful he was. "Michael" She whispered, "It's me"

His hands were shaking and he wouldn't move. He was still in his nightmare. He wasn't seeing Olivia his amazing wife he loved. He was seeing Jeff his rapist he wanted to kill.

"Michael. Please" She whispered as tears filled her eyes "You're hurting me." She let out a cough "It's Olivia, your wife"

He blinked. The name started to sound familiar. His grip slowly loosened. His eyes became blue again. He was holding his wife down and his knife was on her throat. He quickly let go and moved away. He fell off the bed and dropped his knife. There was a loud thump as the medal hit the wooden floor. "Oh god. I'm so sorry" He whispered as he moved away "I'm so sorry"

Olivia got up and kneeled down by him "Mike" She touched his shoulder.

He quickly moved away "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" His eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry Olivia"

She took him in a hug and held him "It's ok, its ok"

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder "I thought you were-"

Olivia nodded "I know. I'm sorry I scared you"

He slowly let her go and got off the floor. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Olivia kept kneeling on the floor knowing what place he was at now emotionally. Every time anything reminded him of his rape he took a shower. Sometimes he was fine and sometimes Olivia needed to make him all right.

She slowly got off the floor and picked the knife up that was still on the floor. She put it away in his drawer where he kept his camping equipment and his medals he got when he was in the army. She cleaned the room and put all his dirty clothes in the laundry.

She finally took his muddy shoes and went into the kitchen. She put them in the sink and started to clean them for him.

A couple of minutes later Mike came out of the bathroom. He was shaven, wearing a sweater and another pair of jeans.

He gently wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back "I'm sorry" He whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder "I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

Olivia nodded as she kept cleaning his shoes "I know"

He kissed her stomach that was now bulging with her pregnancy of six months. "How she doing?" He asked. They knew they were having a girl, which got Olivia very happy.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Good"

He smiled and took his shoes from her "You shouldn't be doing this stuff, you're pregnant" He turned the water off. "Want me to make food?" He took her hand and led her to the couch. "You need to rest"

Olivia sat down and took a remote "Don't just leave your shoes there ok?"

"I wont" He got his shoes and went back into their room.

Olivia found a movie she liked and left it there. Mike came back and sat down by her. He had a bunch of papers with him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Grading papers," He answered "I gave them a test on Friday"

"How is high school teaching?"

He smiled a little "Very different"

"Weird your students don't find you hot huh?" She teased with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around his.

"They still do. That's the scary part." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders "After class I find a paper on one of my students desk and I pick it up. I open it and its notes these two girls were writing to each other. They called me Hottie History teacher"

Olivia burst out laughing, "They did not"

"I swear to God. I have the note cause I know you wouldn't believe me" he pulled a paper out of his folder and handed it to her. "You're married to a sexy teacher"

Olivia took the note and opened it, she read it quietly and suppressed her laughter at certain parts of the note. She smiled and read out loud "If only our Chemistry teacher was as hot as him, I would love to pay attention in that class. Pay attention? I'm too busy looking at his ass to listen to him"

Mike just shook his head "This was my honors junior class"

Olivia smiled and rested her hand on his chest "I can't blame them. When you were teaching me, I was looking at your body and butt as well"

He chuckled a little "Olivia when I was teaching you, I was mentally taking your clothes off"

"Aw. So romantic" She teased with a smirk as she gave him a kiss "Need help grading those papers?"

"No, it's fine. Watch your chick flick" he gave her a kiss and turned back to his tests. Olivia took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the movie.

_Flashback_

_Mike and Olivia kissed on the bed. It was there wedding night and both were very happy. Mike tried not to think of anything that might remind him of his rape so he wouldn't back away from his wife. He was only in boxers and she only had her panties and a bra on._

_He broke the kiss. "I'll be right back," He whispered as he placed another kiss on her soft lips and got off the bed. He went into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He took a deep breath and looked up at the mirror "Get it together you pussy." He scrubbed his face with his hands and then dried his face with a towel. _

_He went out of the bathroom and back to Olivia on the bed. "Sorry" He whispered with a smile and gave her kiss "Where were we?"_

"_I don't know about you but I was right here" She whispered with a smile as she moved on top of him and started to kiss him again. _

_He pulled her bra off and threw it on the ground. She pulled his boxers down and kept eye contact with him. It was there first time being intimate since his rape. She didn't want him to freak out on their wedding night. "You ok?" She whispered as she moved up his body._

"_Yea" He whispered with a nod. "I'm ready"_

_Olivia nodded and locked her lips with his as she sat down on him. He slid her panties off and rolled over so he was on top. He gently went inside of her and moved slowly. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her hands on the back of his neck as their bodies moved together. _

_End Flashback_

The next day Mike sat on his desk in his class talking to his students. "Most of you did alright on the test but it could be better"

One kid groaned, "Why do we have to know this?"

"You might never have to know this after my final exam but you need it for your test." Mike played with his pen. "Any questions?" Nobody said anything. "Guys I know its Monday but at least pretend you're paying attention to me." Some kids laughed a little.

There was a knock on the door. He looked over and spotted Olivia and Elliot. He got off his table. "Try not to be too loud." He warned the kids and went to the door. He opened it and looked at the two detectives. "What's up?"

"Did a Hilary Banks show up to school?" Olivia asked in a low voice.

"Um…" Mike looked around the class "Guys was Hilary in school today?"

"She left early" One kid answered.

"She say why?" Elliot asked.

Some kids looked at each other and said nothing.

"Who tells them why gets extra credit. Raise your hands please" Mike rolled his eyes. A bunch of kids raised their hands. "Jimmy" Mike pointed to him.

"She ditched." He answered and then looked at Mike. "I get my points?" Mike nodded and sat down on the table.

"She said she was meeting someone" One girl added. She also looked at Mike. He again nodded.

"Who was she meeting?" Olivia asked.

One girl raised her hand. "Um…can I tell you in private?"

Olivia looked over at Mike for permission to take her out of his class.

Mike nodded "Go ahead."

The girl got up and left the room. Elliot followed her into the hallway to get the information. Olivia left also.

Mike kept teaching class for a couple of minutes then the girl came back. He got off his desk and walked out since the kids were working on a worksheet.

Elliot wasn't there and Olivia was walking down the hall. "Hey" Mike whispered loudly. Olivia stopped and walked back to him. "What's going on?" He asked in a low voice since the halls were empty.

"Hilary was raped and were just checking it out." She answered in a low voice.

"She is going to be ok?"

"Yea" Olivia answered. "I'm going to go"

"Ok. Bye" Mike nodded and without thinking about it gave her a kiss like he usually did. He quickly regretted hearing whistles from his class.

Olivia laughed a little and broke the kiss "You better go Mr. Peterson"

"Yea" He nodded. "This isn't going to go well" He winked at her and went back to class as Olivia went down the hall.

Mike came into the classroom and closed the door. The kids got even louder as he came in.

"Aren't you married?" One kid asked with a grin.

"Yes" Mike answered as he sat down on the desk "That was my wife"

"You have a cop as your wife?" One boy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" He answered. "Get back to work"

Some kids laughed and went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in bed flipping channels as Mike talked to her stomach. "Michael she's not going to be a daddy's girl. She's mommy's girl"

He kissed her stomach. "Nope. We need a name for her"

"You sound like we're naming a dog" Olivia rolled her eyes as she kept watching TV.

"Well we do" He flopped back down next to Olivia and took her hand. "Hey ever thought about this whole raising a kid in today's world?"

Olivia looked over at him "What do you mean?"

"Just that Hilary got attacked today. I got raped. I mean it's not that safe."

"Honey there will always be risks in raising kids." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Plus you and me are really protective so we are going to be with her all the time"

He nodded and sat up "I know. I'm just worried"

Olivia sat up by him and wrapped her arm around his. "It's ok to worry. I worry also."

"Yea?"

"Of course" She gave him a kiss on the head. "I worry about you everyday. I worry about her. Whole lot of stuff this chick worries about" She pointed at herself with a nod.

Mike smiled a little and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thanks"

"Yup" She returned the kiss and laid back down. "Now you go get me food and the baby name book"

"What do you want?" He asked as he got out of bed.

"Um…Ice cream and chips"

"Ice cream and chips?" He asked looking weirdly at her. "Sweet and salty?"

She nodded "Ice cream and chips. Oh also pickles, like the dills"

"Ice cream and pickles?" He asked disgustedly.

"I have a craving! Just get me my food!" She snapped and quickly got quiet realizing it was her mood swings. "Sorry"

He just nodded knowing if he irritated her she would snap easily. He turned around and left the room to her food.

He came back in with chips, ice cream and a jar of pickles. He put it on the nightstand and then got the book with baby names. He sat down by her as Olivia grabbed the food and started to mix and match.

She put ice cream on her chips and offered him some. "Want?"

He shook his head at her combination of food. "I'm fine. Thanks" He ate the chips from the bag and looked through the book. "Any special meanings?"

"No" She shook her head and started to eat her pickles with her chips. "Unless you want something."

He glanced at her food with a weird look and then went back to the book "Viola? Comes from the name Violet"

Olivia just looked at him "I'm not trying to make a reenactment of the Twelfth Night here Michael"

"What?"

"You know that Shakespeare story Twelfth Night? Where there is two characters named Viola and Olivia. Too weird."

He nodded and kept looking. "Madison?"

"No" She took the book and looked through it. "How about Juliet?"

"No" He answered. "What if there is a boy in her class named Romeo?"

Olivia laughed a little and nodded. "Fair enough"

"Dakota?"

"No. My old high school boyfriend was named Dakota"

He nodded. "Ella?"

"Oh that's nice" Olivia nodded and circled the name in the book. "What about Grace?"

"Like Gracie? Cute" Olivia put ice cream on her pickle. "Eww" He shook his head.

"What? It's good" She shrugged. "You know you love my weirdness."

"Yes I do but still" He lay down on her shoulder and gently kissed her neck. He softly placed his hand on her stomach and held it there as Olivia kept looking through the book and eating her food.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I took forever to update but writers block sucks! So leave reviews as my reward to actually updating! LOL Thanks for reading!! 


	15. Unexpected

A/N: I finally updated! I know it's been a long time but stick with me. Trust me you will like it.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my best buddy Megan for having such a hard night this Friday. Keep your head up girly!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three years later…**

Olivia groaned as she heard Mike's alarm.

"Sorry babe" He reached over her and turned off the alarm.

She just flipped and let out another groan.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You woke me up. I was having a nice dream." She answered.

"Oh yea? What was it about?" He asked as he tossed the bed sheet off him.

"I forgot. That's the problem," She answered.

Mike smirked and got off the bed. "Well when you think of it tell me. I have to get ready for work now."

Their bedroom door opened and their three-year old daughter ran in. She jumped on the bed and into Olivia's arms.

"Your name is Grace. Be Graceful early in the morning sweetie" Olivia told her sleepily.

Gracie just shrugged. "Sorry" She looked over at Mike. "Daddy can I go to work with you today?"

"I'm going to be busy today sweetie," Mike told her as he pulled out his jeans

Gracie looked over at Olivia "Can I go with you?"

"You know the rules. When mommy is going to work outside the office then nope. Uncle Eric is coming to baby sit."

"But mommy he is so stupid! Last time he called over Aunt Casey so she could show him how to cook while I took my nap."

Olivia and Mike exchanged looks knowing that wasn't the reason Eric called Casey to come over.

Mike sat down on the bed "Ok how about if I see if I don't have to do a lot of things today then I'll call uncle Eric to come and drop you off ok?"

"Ok" Gracie nodded. She had Mike's blue eyes and Olivia's brunette hair.

Mike picked her up and put her down on the ground "Go wait outside. Daddy has to get dressed."

Gracie nodded and went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mike felt Olivia's eyes on him. "What?"

"Tell your brother to not invite women over when he is taking care of our daughter."

"Casey is your friend. Tell her not to come over when my brother is taking care of our daughter."

Olivia just shrugged and got out of bed. "Let's just get ready for work."

Mike nodded and grabbed his dress shirt from the closet.

_Flashback_

_Mike sat on his desk teaching his class "How did The Great Depression start?"_

"_People lost money?" One student offered. _

"_Yes but how?" Before another student could answer he heard a knock on his door. He got off the table and opened the door seeing Casey there. "What's up?"_

"_Olivia is in labor." She whispered and glanced at his class. "I think you might want to get a substitute." _

_Mike nodded and went across the hall to one of the teachers that had the period off. "Can you watch my class until I get a sub? My wife is in labor."_

_The teacher nodded and went to his class. Mike sprinted down the hall to the office. Casey just walked down the hall and waited for him to come outside. _

_He finally came out. "What hospital?"_

_Casey walked out of the school with him. "Memorial."_

_He nodded and went to his Mercedes as Casey went to her car. _

_End Flashback_

Casey sat on the couch in Olivia and Mike's apartment with Eric's arm around her as they watched a movie. "I never understood this part of the movie. You?"

"If you don't understand it then why would I? You're the lawyer," Eric pointed out.

"You're the federal agent. You guys are supposed to be smart."

"Who told you that lie?" Eric teased with a smirk as he kissed her cheek. He slowly went to her lips.

Casey pulled away. "Stop. Gracie is in the next room." He leaned in again. She once again leaned away. "Stop Eric."

"You take the fun out of everything," He stated with a small pout he didn't realize he did half the time.

Casey playfully slapped his lip "Don't pout at me."

He purposefully pouted again. "Fun killer"

"I don't kill the fun" She defended.

"Oh I would know."

"Then why do you date me if I take the fun out of everything?" She questioned.

"Two simple reasons. I don't have time to go out and get someone else and also you are really good in bed," He answered with a nod.

"Have fun baby sitting all by yourself" She got off the couch.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch. "You can't walk out on me."

"Watch me" She tried to get up again but her purposefully put his legs over hers.

"Please don't punch me in the groin" He pleaded with a small pout.

"Kiss Me," She demanded.

"Like I mean it or just kiss?"

"Either way." She answered.

"Kiss you sexually or friend like? There are a lot of kisses. Kiss you like a married couple or a puppy love kiss?"

"If you don't kiss me in the next 2 seconds I'm finding a new boyfriend"

"You are so demanding." He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Both slowly deepened the kiss.

Gracie's door opened.

Casey and Eric quickly moved away from each other.

"Uncle Eric what were you doing?" The three-year old asked as she walked over to the couch with her stuffed toy rabbit.

"Aunt Casey had something…in her eye" He answered.

Casey looked over at him and mouthed 'In my eye'? Eric just shrugged. He picked up Gracie and placed her on the couch next to him.

"What are you watching?" She asked looking over at the TV.

Eric and Casey looked over at the same time and spotted a sex scene on the movie they were watching. Eric quickly jumped over the coffee table and got in front of the TV so Gracie didn't see anything. Casey grabbed the remote at the same speed as her boyfriend and quickly turned it off.

"Teletubbies" Eric quickly said. "We are going to watch the Teletubbies now. You like the little things don't you? Yes you do."

Casey turned the movie off and changed the channel to a cartoon.

Eric sat down by Casey as they watched some cartoon. He placed his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

They heard the door unlock and Mike came in.

Gracie quickly jumped off the couch and ran over to him "Daddy!"

"Hey squirt" He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have fun with Uncle Eric…" He spotted Casey as he threw his messenger bag to the side. "And Aunt Casey?"

"Yea" Gracie nodded and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Uncle Eric played dolls with me before my nap"

Casey smirked and looked up at Eric. "You did?"

"No" He shook his head being embarrassed. "She's lying"

"No I'm not!" Gracie yelled at him.

"I know you're not" Mike gave her a kiss. "He is just picking on you cause he is a little girl who plays with Barbies."

"They are action figures ok?" Eric corrected. "I played with G.I. Joe not dolls."

This caused Casey to laugh. "Oh man I'm so dumping you tonight" She teased grinning up at him.

Eric rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Aunt Casey and Uncle Eric watched something bad" Gracie whispered into Mike's ear.

Mike quickly looked over at the two. "What did you two watch?"

"A movie" Casey answered.

"What movie?"

Eric held up the DVD case.

Mike shook his head knowing that movie had sex scenes in it. "Out of the house"

"What?" Eric asked.

"Get out. I don't want you watching that with my daughter around."

"It's just James Bond dude" Eric defended.

"Yes and James Bond is famous for being…innocent. I don't think so. Take the movie and go."

Casey and Eric rolled their eyes and got off the couch.

"Don't tell Olivia" Casey pleaded as she grabbed her jacket and gave Gracie a kiss on the head. "Bye"

Eric grabbed his coat. "It was an accident, I swear." He kissed Gracie also "Bye kiddo" he followed his girlfriend out of the apartment.

Mike took a deep breath and carried Gracie over to the couch. "Did you take your nap?"

"Yea" She nodded as she stood on the couch. "Want to make me food?"

"What do you want?" He leaned down by the couch.

"I don't know. I'm hungry though." She stated.

"Want a sandwich?"

"Yea. Peanut butter and Jelly" Gracie nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks daddy"

"Of course" He returned the kiss and went to the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

"Daddy what were the people in the movie doing? They were naked but were kissing"

Mike stopped making the sandwich not sure how to answer his daughter's question. "Well…honey…um…you should ask mommy when your older."

"Why can't I know now?" She got off the couch and walked over to him. She hugged his legs like she did all the time with him and Olivia.

"You're too young right now. Mommy will explain it when you're older."

"How old do I have to be?"

"Older" He stroked her hair and kneeled down to be her eye level. "Mommy will talk to you about it ok?"

"Ok" She nodded and hugged him.

He gave her a kiss on the head and picked her up. He placed her on the counter top as he made the sandwich. "Want milk with this?"

"Yea" She nodded.

"Yea" He mocked in a funny voice. Gracie gave him a mean look. He returned the look, which made her burst into giggles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike graded papers, as Olivia got ready for bed. "Gracie asked me what sex was today"

Olivia looked over at him. "What?"

Mike looked up from his papers. "She caught Casey and Eric watching a scene from James Bond so she asked me what the people were doing cause they were naked and kissing."

Olivia unhooked her bra as she grabbed a t-shirt. "What did you say?"

"I told her you would explain it when she's old enough."

Olivia nodded. "I'm going to hate the sex talk."

"Well my suggestion is to tell her about it before she learns it in school. That way at least she'll have the right idea about what can come out of it. Diseases and pregnancy. Half the students in all my classes probably lost their virginity by the time they are seniors."

Olivia nodded and pulled her shirt on. "This is the only reason I don't like it that we had a girl. I have to talk to her about it cause I'm a girl."

"I'm sorry. But I think you will do fine. You have more experience talking to kids about that stuff cause you are around sex all day."

"So now I'm a freak?" She turned around to look at him. "We are not the panty police Michael."

"I didn't mean it like that" He shook his head. "I'm just saying that you know how to talk to kids about that. No disrespect meant I promise."

Olivia got off the bed and changed her pants. "I'm going to kill Casey and Eric."

"I know" Mike smiled. "Come to bed. I'll make you feel better."

Olivia shook her head "I'm not in the mood. Sorry" She went to the bathroom.

Mike rolled his eyes and graded his papers.

Olivia came out of the bathroom looking a little freaked out. She quickly went to her nightstand and pulled out her calendar.

Mike looked over at her. "You ok?"

Olivia kept glaring at her small booklet. "What date is today?"

"The 15th" He answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm late" She looked up at him.

"Late for what?" He asked being confused.

"You know…late" She hinted.

He thought about it for a second and suddenly dropped his red pen realizing what she meant. "Are you sure?"

"I should have gotten my period on the 8th. That was a week ago."

"Isn't that normal?" He got off the bed.

"No. A day or two is normal." She answered. "A whole week is not."

He nodded slowly. "Ok. Um…what…um…do you want me to go and buy you a pregnancy test?"

She nodded a little still being in shock. "Yea. Thanks."

He pulled on a sweater and then his shoes. "Don't panic ok?" He gave her a kiss and started to go out.

"Wallet" She reminded him.

He went back for his wallet. He was in too much shock to think straight. He went out of the room and then out of the apartment.

Olivia sat on the bed and waited. She just stared at the ground in amazement.

Mike came in ten minutes later. He checked on Gracie to make sure she was sleeping before he went to the bedroom to find Olivia. "Hey"

Olivia got off the bed. "You got it?"

"Three" He answered and held the bag up. "Just in case one reads wrong."

Olivia nodded and took the bag. She went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Mike started to pace around the room as he waited. He was scared to have another kid. Not because he didn't want it but simply because he was scared for some reason.

Olivia came out of the bathroom. "Now we wait."

He nodded and sat down on the bed. "Are you nervous about this?"

She sat down by him and took his hand. "Yea. If I am pregnant then that's a good thing right?"

"Yea" He nodded. "It's nothing bad. We love kids. It's fine"

Olivia nodded and looked at her watch. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom. "Do you want to look?"

"Um…not really." He admitted. "Just look."

"You do it" She handed the pregnancy tests over to him.

Mike nodded and took a deep breath before looking at the test. He looked one and then the next two.

"And?" Olivia asked anxiously.

He looked up at her with a small smile. "Yea."

"Yea?" Olivia asked. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yea" he repeated with a nod.

Olivia took the pregnancy test from him. "Oh my god" She whispered with a smile. "We're pregnant."

Mike took the pregnancy tests and tossed them out. He took her in a hug and gave her a kiss. "Looks like I might have another chance to give a sex talk if it's a boy."

Olivia grinned up at her husband knowing he always wanted a son. "Fifty percent chance"

He nodded and gave her another kiss. "I like those chances."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him enjoying the happiness both were experiencing with having another child together.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading! For the last time let's review this story as my gift for finally updating!


End file.
